


Ранчо Дяди Теодора

by MadAlenaMor



Category: Hannibal (TV), Troye iz Prostokvashino | Three from Buttermilk Village (1978)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Detectives, Everyday Life, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlenaMor/pseuds/MadAlenaMor
Summary: Абель Гидеон спокойно едет на ранчо, завещанное ему любимым дядюшкой Тэдом. Вместе с ним едут кот, ружьё и незапланированный попутчик.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Если бы мы с ума сошли - то не оба сразу. С ума поодиночке сходят. Это только гриппом все вместе болеют.

Идеальный день

«Я встретил Фредерика в странный период своей жизни…» - написал бы Абель Гидеон, если бы вздумал завести дневник. Хотя, в общем-то ничего странного в его жизни не происходило. Он спокойно вёл свой Лендровер с механической коробкой передач. Буханчик дремал на заднем сидении, растянувшись во всю длину своего мехового тела и даже чуточку свесив лапы за край сидения. Стояло раннее утро. Абель специально выехал из мотеля пораньше, чтобы добраться засветло до следующей остановки. По радио пел Лу Рид – «Пёфект дей». Денёк и впрямь обещал быть отличным. Если верить синоптикам, солнечным и безветренным. Что может быть лучше для путешественника, чем хорошая погода и ровная дорога?

С трассой всё было по-прежнему великолепно, но как только Абель выехал за город, с соседней речушки наполз густой туман и скорость пришлось сбавить до черепашьей. А ведь он так аккуратно распланировал весь маршрут, почти как в задачке по математике – измерил расстояние между пунктами, рассчитал время и скорость. Но осторожность - прежде всего. Абель ведь не хотел случайно врезаться в дерево или сбить какого-нибудь оленя, выскочившего из тумана на дорогу прямо ему под колёса.

Just a perfect day  
Problems all left alone  
Weekenders on our own  
It's such fun…

Нельзя думать о плохом, когда слушаешь такую ахуительно расслабляющую музыку. Это обязательно сбудется. Что-то вывалилось из тумана и глухо ударилось о бампер. Всё-таки хорошо, что медленно ехал. Абель успел затормозить, чтобы несчастную зверушку не намотало на колёса. Если олень ранен (это ведь был олень, по размеру вроде бы подходит) придётся его пристрелить, чтобы не мучился. А так не хотелось лезть в багажник за ружьём. Снова перебирать горы вещей.

«Только бы он издох на месте», - гуманно подумал Абель и вылез из салона машины.

Олень лежал на боку, спиной к Абелю, и носил обтягивающие задницу брюки и модный, хоть и потрепанный, клетчатый пиджак.

\- Вот же, олень.

Абель малодушно раздумывал – вызвать копов и долго, нудно доказывать, что олень сам бросился ему под колёса, или тихонько оттащить тушку в соседние кусты и ехать дальше? Он и так уже прилично отстал от графика. Ему совсем не нужен был покойник. Но тут олень вяло зашевелился. Может, где-то в тумане притаилась его заглохшая тачка и олень как-нибудь сам разберётся со своими проблемами? В крайнем случае, он, так и быть, подвезёт беднягу до ближайшего госпиталя.

\- Стой на месте! Иначе я буду стрелять!

Олень уже приступил к устранению своих проблем, дрожащими руками направляя на Абеля револьвер. Большие голубые глаза при этом смотрели с таким ужасом, будто под прицелом был он сам. Так что Абель как-то сразу поверил, что, если хотя бы чихнёт, этот псих обязательно в него выстрелит. Не факт, конечно, что попадёт, но проверять на деле совершенно не хотелось.

\- Не вопрос, - Абель медленно поднял руки. – Что дальше? Отдать тебе все деньги и ценные вещи?  
\- Мне нужна твоя машина! – заявил грабитель или убийца, Абель пока не определился.  
\- Одежда и мотоцикл…  
\- Мне нужна твоя машина!!! – излишне нервно прокричал грабитель или убийца, продолжая лежать на твёрдом холодном асфальте и нетвёрдой рукой целиться в Абеля.  
\- Нет, - ответил Абель.  
\- Что? – голубые глаза шокировано распахнулись, будто прозвучало крамольное признание, что Санта-Клауса не существует. – Как?  
\- Ты не получишь мою Кисулю, вот как. Я её не для этого на последние деньги покупал, чтобы отдавать на трассе непонятно кому.  
\- Но я же тебя застрелю, - не очень уверенно промямлил олень, превратившись почти в Бэмби.  
\- Стреляй, - сказал Абель, а мысленно чертыхнулся – «Ну нахрена я это ляпнул? Бэмби же выстрелит. Что я снова нарываюсь? Стальные яйца-то поджались».

Грабитель или убийца с минуту что-то прикидывал.

\- Может, ты меня подвезёшь? – наконец спросил он, кое-как поднимаясь с трассы.

***

«Я встретил Абеля в странный период своей жизни…» - написал бы доктор Фредерик Чилтон, если бы у него было время на мемуары. Период в его жизни и впрямь выдался суматошный. За ним охотились полиция и ФБР, искренне считая, что это он серийный маньяк-каннибал. Это он-то маньяк! Рассмешили! Но вот тот, кто его подставил, так хорошо всё разыграл, что если бы Фредерик не знал, то сам бы поверил в эту выдумку.

Обстоятельства сложились так, что Фредерик, как-то сразу понял, что ему никто не поверит и решил бежать. Сел в машину и поехал. На всякий случай он взял с собой пистолет. Не то, чтобы Фредерик собирался его использовать, просто взял в расчёт, что его объявили в розыск и если кто-то его узнает, то сотрудничать на добровольной основе не захочет. Чёткого плана у Фредерика по-прежнему не было, но в первую очередь ему нужно было запутать след. А потому он гнал на максимальной, чтобы скорее покинуть границы штата. И так гнал, что, когда на дорогу выскочил олень, Фредерик ударил по тормозам и одновременно вывернул руль, потому что тормозной путь оказался длинноват, и съехал с дороги до ближайшего дерева. Система безопасности сработала на славу, только нос кровил после встречи с подушкой и машина пришла в негодность.

Зато проклятый олень наверняка выжил.

Фредерик проторчал на холоде больше часа, пока ждал попутку. В разбитой машине сидеть было страшно, из-под смятого капота шёл дым. И, как назло, ни одного автомобиля. Потому, когда Фредерик заметил в тумане свет фар, он так обрадовался, что, не раздумывая, бросился им навстречу. А фары бросились навстречу ему. У Фредерика вышибло из лёгких весь воздух и на пару минут потемнело в глаза. Он не видел, кто вышел из машины, но решил действовать, хотя страшно было – пиздец. Как всё-таки удачно, что он взял с собой пистолет!  
Перед ним оказался какой-то здоровенный увалень с бородкой. По виду – полный деревенщина. Фредерику стало страшно. Он подумал, что если этот фермер признал в нём маньяка из ориентировок, ему несдобровать и стал угрожать.  
И вот теперь сидел рядом с этим фермером в его машине.

\- Ты не мог бы ехать быстрее?  
\- А ты не мог бы не указывать мне, как мне вести мою машину? И не тыкай в меня пушкой. Я тебя и так везу. – Неприязненно буркнул вынужденный попутчик. - Не хочу сбить ещё какого-нибудь придурка, который будет меня раздражать. И так уже полная машина.  
\- У тебя ещё задние сидения свободны.  
\- Там лежит Буханчик.  
\- Кто? – Фредерик оглянулся назад, но увидел только неаккуратно сваленный кусок брезента, розовую переноску и здорового рыжего кота. Кот изучающе разглядывал нового пассажира умными янтарными глазищами. И, видимо, гипнотизировал, потому что иначе Фредерик бы ни за что не допустил, чтобы коварный деревенщина выхватил у него пистолет и выкинул в окно.

\- Эй! Что ты себе позволяешь?! Ты его покупал?  
\- Пистолет нам не нужен, - отрезал Абель. - Или хочешь, чтобы я и тебя из машины выкинул? Могу устроить хоть сейчас.  
\- Не хочу, – Фредерик действительно не хотел. В машине было тепло и мягко. А на улице всё ещё по-утреннему прохладно и сыро.  
\- Так рассказывай, кто ты такой и какого чёрта ты мне угрожал своей игрушкой? – лениво поинтересовался Абель. – Ты что, маньяк-убийца, которого ищет ФБР и копы?  
\- Да, - решился быть честным Фредерик.  
\- Что, «да»?  
\- Да. Меня зовут Фредерик Чилтон, и я тот маньяк-убийца, которого ищет полиция и ФБР.

Абель смерил Фредерика каким-то сильно профессиональным взглядом и хмыкнул.

\- Тогда я английская королева. Как думаешь, мне пойдёт фетровая шляпка?  
\- Я совершенно серьёзно! – даже обиделся Фредерик.  
\- Окай. С психами не спорю. Что у тебя? Раздвоение личности? Биполярка? Психоз?  
\- Ты что, доктор? Что ты в этом понимаешь? – нахохлился Фредерик.  
\- Ну, я-то как раз дипломированный врач.  
\- Какой? Ветеринар?  
\- Почти. Я хирург-трансплантолог. Абель Гидеон…

«Чёрт», - мысленно ругнулся Фредерик. В последнее время на всяких хирургов ему везло с фантастическим постоянством.

\- А ты кем работаешь, Фредерик?  
\- Я психиатр.  
\- И при этом серийный убийца. А ты неплохо устроился. И маньяк, и психиатр. Подумать только…  
\- Я не маньяк! Меня подставили! – Фредерик начинал терять терпение. Этот хирург-деревенщина был настолько железобетонно спокоен, что это невольно раздражало. Что-то когда у Фредерика был пистолет, он таким Буддой себя не вёл.  
\- Да я же сказал, что верю тебе. Чего ты такой нервный? Ты же психиатр, ты должен держать себя в руках, Фредерик. – Снова промурлыкал Абель, как будто это он был психиатром, а Фредерик – его неуравновешенным пациентом.  
\- Попробуй, чёрт возьми, быть спокойным, когда за тобой охотится вся полиция штата.  
\- Спокойней-спокойней, - Абель пошарил в бардачке. – На, – Фредерик неловко поймал небольшую металлическую фляжку. - Сделай глоточек. Меня это успокаивает.

Фредерик сделал щедрый глоток и тут же выплюнул всё себе на штаны.

\- Что это за гадость?!  
\- Это настойка валерианы, мудила. И ты зря её на себя пролил. Теперь Буханчика от тебя не оттащишь.

Коварный кот уже принюхался. Как по команде, он спрыгнул с сидения и полез на колени к Фредерику точно зомби.

\- Что с твоим котом?! Убери его! Он насилует мои брюки! – ещё больше распсиховался Фредерик.  
\- Ты бы лучше крышечку на фляге закрыл. Тебя мне не жалко, а Буханчика от такой концентрации точно схватит передоз.

Фредерик послушался совета и на всякий случай сунул фляжку обратно в недра бардачка. Кот продолжал тереться об его ноги, мурчал, как мотор, и больно когтил бёдра, оставляя затяжки на дорогой ткани. Скидывать его оказалось бесполезно, он с урчанием запрыгивал обратно и снова принимался мордой и пузом втираться в ни с чем несравнимый запах валерианы.

\- И когда он перестанет?  
\- Минут через десять, - Абель мельком глянул на экран радиоприёмника. – Но штанцы у тебя ещё долго будут валерьянкой вонять.  
\- Что он находит в этом запахе?  
\- Я думал, ты разбираешься в веществах. Ты же психиатр. Котики тащатся от валерианки, потому что одно из веществ напоминает им запах кошачьей мочи.  
\- Фу! – Фредерик в очередной раз сбросил Буханчика с колен, но тот снова оккупировал их инфернально подвывая на низкой ноте. – Боже, Абель, какая мерзость!  
\- Я сказал – «напоминает», а не является ею. Чуешь разницу?  
\- Я-то чую, а твой кот – нет!  
\- Хватит моего котейку шпынять, - Абель наконец выразил своё недовольство. - Пусть уже нанюхается в волю и отвалится спать на заднее сидение. Лучше скажи, куда ты едешь, маньяк? У тебя есть какое-то тайное маньячное убежище?

\- У меня есть какое-то убежище, - соврал Фредерик, терпеливо снося ласки Буханчика, который замедлился и уже просто лежал поперёк коленей, едва подёргивая лапами.  
\- Какой-нибудь старинный особняк, доставшийся от покойной бабули? Или подвальчик на кукурузном поле?..  
\- Не скажу, - недружелюбно буркнул Фредерик.  
\- Ты всё равно где-нибудь выйдешь. Думаешь, я сдам тебя копам? Не дури! Ты мне теперь почти, как Буханчик. Так же пахнешь и весь в шерсти. Так куда ты держишь путь, Фредерик?

Туман потихоньку рассеивался. На трассе стало больше машин. Впереди виднелась заправка. Судя по навигатору, до ближайшего населённого пункта оставалось немного.

\- Я выйду в следующем городке и найду себе машину, - помолчав, ответил Фредерик, абсолютно не представляя, где он раздобудет машину и на какие деньги. Использовать кредитку – смерти подобно, а наличных у него почти не осталось.  
\- Ну как хочешь, - фыркнул Абель и до самого городка они больше не говорили.


	2. Chapter 2

Окольные пути

Абель ехал довольный, как Буханчик, нанюхавшийся валерьяны. Сам Буханчик уже беспробудно дрых на заднем сидении.

— Сейчас будет город. Тебя где высадить? — спросил Абель, поедая бутерброд с ветчиной и сыром, завёрнутый в фольгу и оттого ещё горячий и одуряюще пахнущий.

У Фредерика мученически урчал желудок, но Абель его как будто не слышал, и бутербродом делиться не собирался.

— У какого-нибудь магазина или закусочной. И побыстрее.  
— Угу, — кивнул Абель, снова откусывая такой вкусный, такой калорийный бутерброд.  
— Почему ты ешь его ветчиной вниз? — решил начать издалека Фредерик.  
— Так вкуснее. Ветчиной сразу на язык попадает. Вкусовые рецепторы… Пригнись! — неожиданно рявкнул Абель и, схватив Фредерика за загривок как-то неожиданно легко и быстро ткнул лицом в свои колени.

— Что за...! — Фредерик забарахтался, пытаясь выпрямиться, но Абель продолжал крепко держать его за шею, почти вжимая в собственный пах. — Я не буду тебе отсасывать, извращенец!  
— Тихо, детка. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы на нас обратил внимание полицейский наряд, который как раз сейчас осматривает машину какой-то подозрительной парочки?

Фредерик не хотел. Но поза была и впрямь какая-то двусмысленная. Ещё и бедро у Абеля оказалось твёрдое, неудобное. И именно то, к которому его прижимал Абель. Фредерик специально тихонько ткнул второе бедро — оно было мягким. Не то чтобы Фредерик хотел вообще прижиматься к адериковым ногам, но из двух зол предпочёл бы удобное. Единственное, что смогло его чуть примирить со своим положением, это кусочек ветчины, который упал Абелю на штанину и Фредерик, как можно незаметнее его слизнул и проглотил почти не жуя.

— Уже всё, детка, — Абель наконец-то отпустил его.  
— Уф, — Фредерик раздражённо поправлял волосы. — У тебя что, протез?  
— Ага, — Абель задрал одной рукой штанину, демонстрируя изогнутую деталь не очень похожую на человеческую ногу, но видимо очень функциональную, потому что до этого Фредерик протез не приметил. — Нравится?  
— Не очень, — поморщился Фредерик. — И где ты ногу потерял?  
— В Ираке, — ответил Абель, гладя на дорогу совершенно стеклянными глазами. — Я был военным хирургом. Наш БТР подорвался на мине. Проклятые маджахеды. Мне оторвало всё кроме головы. Почти все конечности нашли и пришили обратно. Кроме ноги. Её схватила какая-то иракская сука и утащила в расщелину. С тех пор я люблю кошек и не люблю собак. Вся моя жизнь пошла под откос. Меня бросила жена. И любовница. Я запил. Начал употреблять наркотики. Меня уволили с работы. От меня отвернулись друзья. Я потерял жильё и стал просить милостыню на улице. Спал под мостом. Продавался всяким извращенцам за дозу. Заразился СПИДом. И умер.  
— Когда?  
— Что, когда?  
— Умер.  
— Кто? — округлил глаза Абель, наконец перестав гипнотизировать лобовое стекло.

«Придурок», — подумал Фредерик.

— Ладно, проехали…  
— Точно! — опомнился Абель. — Мы проехали ту заставу, но что-то мне подсказывает, что она не последняя на этой трассе. Похоже, что ты был со мной предельно честен и за тобой действительно гоняются машины с мигалками. Что же мы будем делать, Фредерик?  
— Мне не нравится, как спокойно ты всё это воспринимаешь, — поёжился Фредерик.  
— Мне тоже, — зловеще взглянул на него Абель. — Но вернёмся к нашим птичкам. Я везу в своей машине возможно опасного преступника, которого ищет полиция и ФБР. У меня есть два варианта решения этой проблемы. Первый — самый простой и действенный — вышвырнуть тебя прямо сейчас на обочину и ехать дальше. Думаю, на моём месте ты поступил бы так же.

Фредерик промолчал, потому что это было чистой правдой.

— А второй вариант? — осторожно спросил он, потому что продолжения не последовало и это пугало ещё больше.  
— А разве был второй? — удивлённо покосился на него Абель.  
— Был! Хватит придуриваться. Ты сказал, что у тебя есть два варианта решения проблемы. И какой второй?  
— Извини. Когда долго смотришь на дорогу, это так успокаивает. Почти медитативное занятие. Я задумался. Так давно не слышал мерзкого чириканья своей жены и её мамаши, что это…  
— Какой второй вариант, сволочь?! — Фредерик вцепился в клетчатый ворот адериковой рубашки, пытаясь не то удушить, не то этот самый ворот оторвать на память.  
— Так, отцепись от меня, Фредерик. Ты загораживаешь мне обзор и не даёшь дышать, — не смотря на это, довольно лениво попросил Абель и продолжил, когда Фредерик без сил отвалился на спинку сидения. — Там впереди ещё пост полиции. Можешь ещё раз притвориться, что делаешь мне минет?

— А альтернатива есть?  
— Ну, да. Можешь лечь на заднее сидение.  
— Что, прямо на ходу?  
— Желательно. Только Буханчика не толкай. Он этого не любит.  
— Господи, зачем я с тобой связался? Подождал бы другую машину… — Фредерик в раскоряку просочился между сидениями и стал моститься на брезенте. — А можно убрать переноску куда-нибудь? Я не вмещаюсь.  
— Ты и не должен. Ляг на пол… Ляг уже и не вертись там! Мы уже близко.  
— И долго мне так лежать? Тут душно. И твой кот пытается лечь мне на лицо.  
— Да не ёрзай ты. Пусть ляжет. Так даже лучше.  
— Кому лучше?  
— Буханчику. Ты там дрочишь что ли? Притворись ручной кладью и не болтай руками.

Фредерик послушался и замер, продолжая слышать собственное слишком громкое сердцебиение и урчание Буханчика у себя на голове. Абель продолжал ехать молча, и даже как будто ещё более расслабленно.

Прошло уже минут двадцать, а ничего не происходило. Фредерик уже отлежал себе всё что мог.

— Мне уже можно вылезти?  
— О, господи! — вздрогнул Абель, так что вывернул руль из-за чего машина чуть вильнула и Фредерик приложился лбом о боковую дверцу.  
— Ау!  
— Извини, — Абель выровнялся и мельком глянул в зеркало заднего вида. — Я уже забыл, что ты там. Конечно, можно. У тебя, кстати, мексиканцев в роду не было?  
— Нет. Только кубинцы. Твой кот мне всю голову отлежал.

Фредерик и впрямь был жутко взлохмачен и совсем не походил на свою лощёную фотографию в ориентриовке. Абелю понравился вид помятого попутчика. Не выглядел такой снобисткой мразью, какой хотел казаться.

— Мы уже проехали город? — Фредерик поспешил сменить неприятную тему.  
— Нет. Как видишь, я свернул на грунтовую дорогу и еду на северо-запад. Не хотел делать крюк, но придётся. Думаю, это не последняя засада на тебя.

На самом деле Абель был намного больше недоволен сменой маршрута, чем могло бы показаться совсем не знающему его человеку. Долгая семейная жизнь научила доктора Гидеона не демонстрировать своего истинного настроения — будь то радость или негодование. Так было спокойней и экономило кучу времени и сил. В следующем же городке он вышвырнет этого попутчика пинком и попробует наверстать потерянное время, срезая на грунтовых дорогах. Лимит добрых дел на сегодня исчерпан.

— И что мне делать? — спросил вдруг неудобный попутчик.  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Абель. — Неужели доказательства твоей вины настолько неопровержимы, что бегство — это единственный выход?  
— Я вернулся домой после работы, выпил вина и прилёг отдохнуть, — зачем-то начал рассказывать Фредерик. Скорее всего, потому что до этого было некому. — И заснул. А когда проснулся — в гостиной, включая меня самого, всё было в крови, а на кухне лежала пара выпотрошенных копов.  
— Ух-ты, — сказал Абель, не моргнув и глазом.

Почему-то, глядя на Фредерика прямо верилось, что именно так всё и было. Он вообще очень походил на человека, с которым вечно происходят всякие стрёмные вещи. Именно такие бедняги в ужастиках спускаются в подвал, из-за подозрительного шума, заходят переночевать в домик каннибалов в лесной глуши, садятся в машину к незнакомцу… и попадают в оборот.

— Если ты начнёшь рассуждать о раздвоении личности, я тебя убью, — тут же предупредил Фредерик, смешно грозя пальчиком. Так и напрашивался на подколки.  
— Это сейчас со мной говорит та личности, которая выпотрошила полицейских?  
— Абель! Я не сумасшедший! Я никого не убивал! — разошёлся Фредерик, будто уже на собственном судебном процессе, когда ему предоставили последнее слово. — Кто-то проник в дом и устроил всё это, пока я спал! И уж поверь мне, если бы у меня было раздвоение личности, вряд ли бы я стал так подставлять самого себя!  
— Логично, — рассудительно кивнул Абель, что выглядело как отмашка.

Не видя отдачи в виде явного несогласия или внезапной поддержки, Фредерик заткнулся и какое-то время в машине воцарилось молчание. Абель уже одной рукой выбирал радиостанцию, когда Фредерик вдруг спросил:

— Так куда мы едем?  
— Как я уже сказал, из-за тебя мне пришлось сделать крюк. — Терпеливо ответил Абель. — К полуночи мы доберёмся до одного крохотного посёлка. Ты пойдёшь своей дорогой, а я поеду к себе на ранчо.

Фредерик в смятении огляделся по сторонам, судорожно что-то соображая.

— А ранчо? У тебя большое ранчо? — вдруг спросил он.  
— Большое ли у меня ранчо? — неожиданно гнусно ухмыльнулся Абель. — Приличное. Жаловалась только бывшая миссис Гидеон, а кроме неё все были просто в восторге.  
— А если серьёзно? — Фредерик снова поморщился, борясь с собой, чтобы не высказать истинное мнение по поводу чувства юмора Абеля.  
— Большое, наверное. — Пожал плечами Гидеон. — В последний раз я гостил у дяди, когда был совсем мелким. Мне тогда всё казалось большим. Думаю, сейчас оно уменьшилось не на много. Там шикарный особняк, коровник, огромный амбар, а какие там поля — за день не обойти… Всего не вспомню, но согласись, не мало.  
— Там тебя кто-нибудь ожидает?  
— Кто?  
— Ну, например, этот твой дядя.  
— Если только его призрак. Дядя Теодор умер много лет назад и завещал своё ранчо мне. Там больше никого нет. Да и кому оно надо, в такой жопе мира, что туда даже почта не доходит, не то, что соседи.  
— И что ты там будешь делать? — снова как бы между прочим вопросил Фредерик.

Это немного нервировало.

— Да много чего. Хозяйством займусь. Корову заведу. А ты с какой целью интересуешься? Обокрасть меня хочешь? Или убить? Ты же у нас маньяк-серийник.  
— Нет, — Фредерик нервно побарабанил пальцами по острым коленкам, видимо, решаясь. — Я бы хотел поехать с тобой на ранчо. Возьмёшь меня с собой?  
— Ну и зачем ты мне там нужен? — поинтересовался Абель.  
— Я могу быть компаньоном. Ты же сам вот только что сказал, что на это ранчо даже почта не доходит. А со мной тебе будет с кем поговорить.  
— Для компании я с собой Буханчика взял. Он только мяучит и мурчит. Идеальный собеседник. Будь у меня такой кот раньше, может я и не женился бы никогда.  
— Я могу помогать по хозяйству.  
— При всём уважении, Фредерик, но ты не тянешь на закоренелого реднека. Я тебя привезу, а потом буду слушать нытьё, что тяжело, грязно, скучно, жарко, холодно…  
— Я не буду ныть, — оскорбился Фредерик. У него закралось профессиональное подозрение, что Абель переносит на него качества своей бывшей жены.  
— У меня закончились средства и я просто не представляю, что делать дальше. Мне нужно где-то перекантоваться, пока с меня не снимут обвинения, — признался он, хотя и без того было ясно. — А твоё ранчо подходит для этого идеально. И я обещаю не ныть.

Абель с нескрываемым сомнением покосился на Фредерика, но согласно кивнул.


	3. Chapter 3

Сказка про белого бычка

Последние километры пути Абель вёл своего железного коня уже не по грунтовой дороге, а по какой-то чаще, упорно называя её индейской тропой. Хотя индейцы наверняка перестали её использовать ещё до появления первых поселенцев. Фредерика укачивало на косогорах и пару раз даже стошнило. Хорошо, что окно было открыто, иначе бы Абель снова разворчался.  
Они заехали в совсем тёмный лес, пересекли несколько рек, которые Абель назвал ручьями. Один раз они чуть не забуксовали в каком-то болоте, Фредерик весь извозился в грязи, пока вытолкал машину и впервые почувствовал себя ездовым психиатром. В другой раз — им даже пришлось пилить и оттаскивать с дороги упавшее дерево, слава богу, что совсем не большое, иначе Фредерик всерьёз бы опасался заработать себе грыжу. Зато теперь он был на сто процентов уверен, что полиция сюда, если и доберётся, то только на вертолёте.

Абель вообще ни на что не реагировал. Своим спокойствием он был целиком и полностью обязан фляжке с валериановой настойкой. Фредерик сам видел, как Абель периодически из неё отпивал, когда уже любой пал бы духом. Что скрывать, под конец путешествия Фредерик и сам стал к ней прикладываться.

После болота и упавшего дерева, не смотря на все кочки, косогоры, мелкие деревца и кустарники, попадавшиеся на пути, дорогу, благодаря настойке можно было считать вполне сносной. По крайней мере, Фредерик считал, что хуже быть уже не может. Может только лучше. Вот сейчас они приедут на это охуительное ранчо дяди Теодора, и он наконец-то сможет вымыться и умереть счастливым. Фредерика и так уже клонило в сон, когда Абель его растолкал и сообщил, что они приехали.

— Что? Ты куда меня привёз?

Фредерик ещё раз протёр глаза и для порядка вылез из машины, потому что лобовое стекло было прилично заляпано грязью и сосновыми иглами, всё это вполне могло примерещиться. Нет. Хвалёного ранчо нигде не наблюдалось. Среди буйного леса стоял какой-то трухлявый домишко с остатками изгороди, который более всего напоминал лесной домик семейки уродов-каннибалов.

— Особняк дядюшки Тэда, — сказал Абель, разминаясь после долгого сидения за рулём. — Почти такой, каким я его запомнил. Совсем не изменился за столько лет. Пошли! — он хлопнул застывшего Фредерика по плечу. — Надо проверить, как там внутри. А то скоро темнеть начнёт, нам нужно подготовиться к ночлегу.

Фредерик неохотно поплёлся следом. Внутри всё оказалось ещё хуже, чем снаружи. Половые доски зловеще скрипели при каждом шаге, будто угрожая треснуть под ногами. На первом этаже было темно, сыро и грязно, а наверх вела настолько крутая и такая же рассохшаяся лестница, что подниматься по ней Фредерик наотрез отказался.

— За дело, Фредерик! — скомандовал Абель, протягивая ему древнюю, как и всё здесь, метлу. — Вот тебе отличный повод доказать, что ты не белоручка.  
Фредерик посмотрел на метлу, на Абеля, и в очередной раз пожалел, что машина не сбила его насмерть.

***

Ночью Фредерик проснулся ближе к рассвету в запасном спальном мешке, который нихрена не грел. Наверное, поэтому Абель его и отдал. Огонь в камине даже не тлел, а всё добытое с таким трудом тепло уже успело выветриться через щели в стенах. В соседнем спальном мешке похрапывал Абель. Рядом с ним лежал протез ноги, больше похожий на инопланетную клюшку для гольфа. На груди у Абеля лежал Буханчик, как лохматый демон ужаса, светя в полумраке глазами. Фредерик с минуту раздумывал — сгонять ли кота, но мстительно решил оставить как есть.  
Картину идеального фильма ужасов завершало инфернальное мычание какой-то неведомой зверюги.

Все мышцы болели. Особенно почему-то ныла задница и плечи. Это казалось странно, потому что Фредерик только полдня махал метлой и помогал таскать вещи из машины. А это только начало. Вымыться тоже не удалось. Колонка от скважины во дворе дала несколько вёдер грязи пополам с ржавчиной, а когда пошла чистая вода никаких сил на мытьё уже не осталось. Да и мыться особенно было негде. Ванная настолько заросла плесенью, мхом и какими-то грибами, что Фредерик предпочёл лечь спать грязным. Абель обещал привести её в порядок, но Фредерик был уверен, что эту посудину спасёт только очистительный огонь.

Спина чесалась, а ноги мёрзли. Фредерик кое-как вытащил из спальника затёкшую руку и стёр рукавом слёзы, потому что от них стало ещё холоднее. Ноги всё ощутимей мёрзли. Не спящая в этот ранний час скотина продолжала замогильно мычать с улицы.

Фредерик выбрался из спальника, закутался в ещё тёплый плед и вышел на крыльцо. На улице было ещё холодней. Уже начинало светать, а сразу за ветхим заборчиком густой белой стеной клубился туман. Почему-то с тех пор как он повстречал Абеля, туман стал слишком часто его преследовать. Фредерик по мокрой траве прошёл к той куче развороченной мебели, которую Абель определил, как не поддающуюся ремонту и так остался стоять с дверцей от старого шкафчика в руке.

Из тумана тихо вышел огромный бык, белый, как продолжение тумана. Он посмотрел на Фредерика большим красным глазом и протяжно замычал.

***

Абель проснулся в своём спальнике от того, что стал вдруг задыхаться. Буханчик с какого-то фига решил, что положить свою мохнатую жопу на лицо своему хозяину, это отличная идея. Абель согнал кота и отдышался. Буханчик обиженно мявкнул и с грацией бегемота запрыгнул на спальник Фредерика. Абель с удовольствием почесал шов на колене. Сразу захотелось отлить, но так было неохота надевать протез…

Вчерашний день вышел суматошным. Пришлось убрать кучу старого хлама и распределить хлам новый. И ещё следить, чтобы серийный маньяк не отлынивал от работы. Маньяка, кстати, на его месте не наблюдалось. Пошёл на поиски новой жертвы?

Смешно. Ну, кого он здесь найдёт?

Сбежал, скорее всего. Пешком, потому что ключи от машины Абель предусмотрительно спрятал подальше. Идёт, наверное, через бурелом в своем рваненьком пиджачке, прихватив всё съестное, сколько смог унести. Весь в репьях и с колючками в волосах. Испуганный, с глазами потерянного оленёнка. От придуманной картинки Фредерика стало жаль. Он уже начинал нравиться Абелю. Так забавно реагировал на подколы.

Господи, как же хотелось отлить.

Абель накинул поверх толстовки ещё одну толстовку и вышел на крыльцо. Закутанный в плед Фредерик сидел на ступеньках и смотрел в туман, прижимая к себе поеденную жучком дверцу от шкафчика.

— Медитируешь? — спросил Абель.  
— Я белого быка видел, — ответил Фредерик, будто стал свидетелем божественного вознесения.  
— Где?  
— Там, — Фредерик кивнул подбородком в сторону тумана.

Абель сел рядом и тоже уставился в туман.

— А я индейца видел.  
— Очень смешно. Я серьёзно. Я пошёл за дровами, а из тумана вышла здоровенная белая корова.  
— Ты же говорил, бык.  
— Ну, я сначала подумал, что это корова, а потом присмотрелся внимательней — бык. Ты разве не слышал мычание?  
— Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я верил в твои сказки про белого бычка, а сам не хочешь поверить в моего индейца? — проворчал Абель, пытаясь завернуться в съехавший с плеча Фредерика краешек пледа.  
— Потому что я действительно его видел, а ты мог видеть своего индейца разве что во сне! — огрызнулся Фредерик.  
— А это кто, по-твоему?

Из тумана вышел индеец. А за ним вышла гнедая лошадь. Индеец оказался вполне себе современным. В джинсах и зелёной кепке, но с длинными волосами, заплетёнными в косички и украшенные перьями. Из-за плеча индейца игриво выглядывал карабин.

— Я видел дым, — сказал индеец. — На каком основании вы поселились в Клаббер-хаусе?

Абель покосился на жестяную табличку, на коей выцветшей краской было написано «Bonny-Clabber House»*, где синяя буква «u» была исправлена красной краской на «а». Дядя Тэд рассказывал, что раньше эта табличка служила вывеской одному примечательному увеселительному заведению, и он собственноручно открутил её на спор с друзьями, когда уже был взрослым и солидным человеком.

— Это дом моего дяди. У меня на него и документы имеются.  
— Предъявите.  
— А на каком основании вы у нас документы требуете? — влез Фредерик, пока Абель ходил за документами. — Вы что, из полиции?  
— Нет. Я из охраны заповедника. Если вы говорите правду, мне нужно ознакомить вас с правилами.  
— Что за правила?

Вернулся Абель с устрашающего вида папкой и, выудив из неё один листок, протянул индейцу.

— Как долго вы планируете пребывать здесь? — индеец, мельком глянув на протянутую бумажку, снова уставился на Фредерика.  
— Сколько захотим, — вредно ответил Абель. — Лично я планирую сдохнуть в этом доме, как мой покойный дядя.  
Индеец перевёл подозрительный взгляд уже на Абеля. Абель даже подумал, что индеец его о чём-нибудь спросит, но тот только сообщил, что ближе к вечеру приедет его коллега, чтобы ознакомить их с правилами, потому что у него самого нужной брошюрки с собой нет. Сел на свою гнедую лошадь и уехал.

— Пойду-ка я отолью, — задумчиво сказал Абель и, всучив Фредерику папку с документами, ушёл в туман.

***

Обещанный гость к вечеру не приехал. Поэтому было решено обследовать второй этаж, который по сути был чердаком, потому что ютился под самой крышей. Фредерик забрался ровно на две ступеньки, после чего вся конструкция рассыпалась в щепки. Абель не расстроился и, наверняка назло Фредерику, нашёл в сарае на удивление крепкую стремянку и таки заставил его забраться по ней.

— Ну, что там? — спросили снизу, пока Фредерик с фонариком в руках озирался по сторонам.  
— Как в фильме ужаса. Можно я спущусь обратно?  
— Нет.  
— Абель, я спускаюсь.  
— Я убрал лестницу.  
— Ну и сука же ты. А если бы тут на меня выскочил призрак, а ты лестницу убрал?  
— Призрак белого бычка? Не смеши меня. Лучше скажи, есть там что-нибудь полезное?  
— Тут чердак. Всякий хлам лежит. Пыльный и старый.  
— Это я знаю. Что конкретно?  
— Не видно ни черта.  
— Так пройди и открой окна.  
— Тебе там легко говорить! — прошипел Фредерик и пошёл между неопознанных куч хлама, накрытых кусками брезента.

Ставни открылись с таким скрипом, что если призраки и жили на чердаке, то в панике разбежались, зажимая свои бесплотные уши. Оба окна оказались достаточно большими, чтобы осветить всё наследие дядюшки Тэда.

— Абель, а зачем твоему дяде были нужны на чердаке качели?  
— Они всё ещё там висят?  
— Э-э… да, — Фредерик подёргал цепи и, удостоверившись, что они приделаны достаточно крепко, сел и качнулся. — А это весело.  
— Ну, ещё бы. Дядюшкины качели для секса…

Фредерик экстренно затормозил туфлями по полу, поднимая клубы пыли и отошёл в сторону.

— Даже знать не хочу, почему именно… проехали! — он отряхнулся и продолжил осмотр. — Абель, тут много хлама. Я состарюсь, пока перечислю. Что ты хочешь здесь найти?  
— Сундук. Там есть какой-нибудь сундук?  
— Он большой?  
— Ну да.  
— Сейчас посмотрю.

Фредерик обошёл комнату по периметру, стягивая с мебели и нагромождений вещей пыльные простыни. Среди хлама и впрямь было много разностей. Помимо обычной мебели, тут стояло чучело медведя, несколько велосипедов, причудливо связанный бечёвкой мужской манекен, плюшевая обезьяна с тарелками и множество коробок с мелким хламом всех форм и расцветок.

— Нет. Никаких сундуков нет! — наконец крикнул Фредерик.

Абель внизу уже успел соскучиться и умереть от любопытства, но со своим протезом по лестнице забраться всё равно не мог.

— Точно? Ты всё проверил?  
— Если не веришь, посмотри сам! — окрысился Фредерик. — Тут только картонные коробки. И ящик с… с посудой! Больше ничего похожего на сундук.  
— Ну ладно, слезай.

Фредерик спустился с лестницы, нервно отряхивая совсем запылившийся пиджак.

— А что в этом сундуке, который ты хотел найти?  
— Там должна лежать моя нога, которую мне отгрыз медведь, когда мне было десять, — ответил Абель, теряя к чердаку весь интерес. — Медведя потом убил индеец, а шаман племени запер мою ногу в волшебном сундуке и сказал, что когда я вернусь сюда снова и найду сундук, нога сама прирастёт на место и будет мне в пору.  
— Я тебе не верю. Снова твои шуточки.  
— А я до сих пор в это верю, — пожал плечами Абель и вышел на улицу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Clabber — простокваша. Clubber — завсегдатай ночных клубов.


	4. Chapter 4

Загадки Клаббер-хауса и его окресностей

К вечеру того же дня пребывания в Клаббер-хаусе Абель мог с уверенностью заявить, что дом вполне себе начал приобретать жилой вид. Первый этаж уже выглядел добротной гостиной. Такой большой гостиной, которая умещала в себе прихожую, кухню, душевую и спальню. Электричества по-прежнему не было, потому что починить аккумулятор так и не удалось. Абелю было проще вырезать почку, чем разобраться в проржавевших от времени деталях и проводах. Пока что спасал камин. Им растапливали помещение, на огне готовили пищу, грели воду для мытья и питья. И на ночь устраивались в спальных мешках тоже у камина.

— Живём, как в средневековье, — ворчал Фредерик, стирая в оцинкованном тазике свои трусы, носки и рубашку. На нём в это время были презентованные Абелем толстовка и спортивные штаны. — Электричества нет, нормального отопления нет, вода из скважины, туалет на улице…  
— Консервы тоже заканчиваются. И хлеб. Припасов ещё на день хватит, — прикинул Абель. — Завтра придётся лапу сосать тому медведю… Акридами питаться.  
— Кем?  
— Саранчой.  
— Ты серьёзно? У нас кончаются припасы, а ты предлагаешь мне есть кузнечиков? Я в бегах, но не до такой же степени!  
— Вот если бы ты был в бегах где-нибудь в другом месте, мне бы спокойно хватило на неделю. А так возможно, что и Буханчик останется без консервов.  
— Так, постой, — медленно соображал Фредерик. — То есть, мы сегодня обедали кошачьим кормом???  
— Только не истерии, — поморщился Абель. — Креветки были выше всяких похвал. Сам же нахваливал. Завтра я планировал съездить в Корнфилд. Ближайший посёлок отсюда. Там и закуплюсь всем необходимым.  
— Снова по буеракам трястись, — заранее разворчался Фредерик.  
— Ну, во-первых, в Корнфилд я поеду через поле. Через заповедник, это я конечно маху дал. Удивительно, что этот индеец нас ещё там не подкараулил. Я поеду грунтовой дорогой вдоль поля. Это с другой стороны, если бы мне не пришлось сокращать маршрут из-за одного беглого каторжника. И ты со мной не поедешь.

— Почему это?  
— Морда у тебя больно уголовная. Стыдно с тобой в приличном обществе показаться. Так что, составь список, чего тебе надо, может тебе повезёт и что-нибудь из этого я тебе и куплю.

Фредерик что-то проворчал себе под нос, но обтёр руки об толстовку и полез в один из шкафчиков за блокнотом.

***

Утро снова было туманным. Оба встали пораньше и позавтракали. Фредерик вручил солидный список покупок Абелю. Абель тоже вручил Фредерику немаленький список дел, которые тому предстояло выполнить в его отсутствие. Оглядывая полученный список Фредерик думал, что продешевил. Сладкого нужно было заказать в два раза больше.  
Абель уехал, а Фредерик остался наедине с целым домом и Буханчиком, который выполнению списка способствовать не хотел и вообще с утра где-то прятался. Даже свои буржуйские консервы жрать не пришёл.

Дело близилось к обеду, а племянник дяди Теда всё не возвращался. Фредерик уже успел расчистить от сорняков лужайку перед домом и как раз с помощью химикатов и шпателя воевал с неведомой органикой, которая вероломно захватила ванну. За этим занятием его и застала девица в ковбойской шляпе и буйными рыжими кудрями, как у принцессы из мультика. За спиной у неё тоже висел карабин, как у давешнего индейца, из чего Фредерик сделал вывод, что это и есть та самая коллега, которая должна была вручить им означенные брошюры и провести беседу по технике безопасности. Уже заранее барышня не понравилась Фредерику. Что поделать, после побега в любом встречном Фредерик подозревал если не полицейского под прикрытием, то подлого стукача, то есть, законопослушного гражданина, который сдаст его властям при первой возможности.

— Добрый день! — поприветствовала она, перелезая через покосившуюся ограду.  
— Угу, — кивнул Фредерик, стараясь не отсвечивать лицом и усердно делая вид, что чистка ванный это дело всей его жизни. Не то, чтобы его бородатую, опухшую от недосыпа физиономию можно было бы узнать, но кто их знает, этих законопослушных граждан.  
— Это вы Абель Гидеон?  
— Нет. Я его друг, Ф… Фрэнк, — в последний момент соврал Фредерик.  
— А-а. Понятно. А я Фредди Лаундс. Егерь тутошний. Пришла ознакомить вас с правилами пребывания на территории заповедника и взять подписи, что вы ознакомлены. Хотела ещё вчера к вам забежать, да на соседней ферме происшествие случилось. Бык сбежал… Не видели?  
— Нет. Не видел.

— Жаль. Значит в лес ушёл. Наверное, волки уже задрали. Или этот… А где, кстати, мистер Гидеон? — она деловито огляделась, будто Абель от неё мог в кустах прятаться.  
— А он уехал за продуктами. Утром.  
— Плохо. Значит, приедет только к вечеру, — прикинула барышня. — Очень плохо.  
— Да что плохого-то? — разнервничался Фредерик. Сначала бык, теперь это.  
— Если я прожду его тут дотемна, мне придётся возвращаться ночью через заповедник, а мне же надо с вами обоими побеседовать, а я не успеваю. Нужно же обязательно всех проживающих на территории заповедника ознакомить с правилами. А ночью тут маньяк бродит…  
Фредерик закашлялся.

— Маньяк? — на всякий случай переспросил он.  
— Да, — кивнула Фредди. — Он самый. Ничего странного не замечали? В дом среди ночи никто не ломился? Под окнами не выл?  
— Нет, — ответил Фредерик, с ужасом припомнив, что входная дверь не закрывается даже на шпингалет. Заходи кто хочешь… Перед глазами тут же яркой вспышкой явилась картина растерзанных трупов полицейских на залитой кровью кухне. — И что, маньяк этот, он уже кого-то убил?  
— Конечно! — важно ответила Фредерика. — Иначе, что это за маньяк. В прошлом месяце оленя убил. А в позапрошлом — косулю.  
— Так может это был какой-нибудь хищник?

— Нет. Хищник бы сожрал или разорвал на части. А он из них инсталляции строит. На верёвках подвешивает, крылья приделывает. Ублюдок.  
— Какой ужас, — пробубнил Фредерик, надраивая ванну уже до блеска. А ведь и не надеялся, что сможет отчистить.  
— Да. Если поймаю, буду стрелять без предупреждения. Столько животных ради забавы убить, — Фредди воинственно поправила лямку карабина.  
— Да-да-да, — поддакивал беглый маньяк. — Как пристрелите этого скота, обязательно сообщите и мы все вздохнём свободней.  
— А вы что, тоже из наших? — заинтересовалась егерьша.  
— Из каких, ваших? — насторожился Фредерик.  
— Зелёных.  
— А! Зелёных! Нет. В смысле, не из ваших, но во многом поддерживаю. Ну… вымирающие виды, экология там… Может вы проведёте инструктаж со мной, а я потом Абелю перескажу всё — слово в слово?  
— Но мне нужна и его подпись. Или вы с мистером Гидеоном состоите в настолько близких отношениях, что можете её подделывать?  
Фредерик прикинул, что если эта рыжая будет тут околачиваться до самого вечера, он сам её убьёт и покрасивее развесит на лесной полянке, а потому решительно кивнул.  
— Да. Мы в настолько близких отношениях.

— М-да… — протянула Фредди. — Не лучшее вы место выбрали для своей парочки… Я, конечно не из ваших, но я вам искренне сочувствую. Люди тут тёмные… Лучше себя вести поскромнее, а то фермерам может не понравиться такое соседство. Не толерантные они.  
— Хорошо, мы учтём, если вдруг вздумаем провести разнузданную гей-оргию, то будем стонать потише.  
— Смешно, да. Только я серьёзно. Уже были случаи…  
— Хорошо, мы будем тише воды, — перебил Фредерик, потому что за последние полчаса наслушался столько местных офегительных историй, что кошмары на ночь были уже гарантированы. Хотелось поберечь нервные клетки. — Может, уже перейдёте к инструктажу?

И она перешла. Девица оказалась на редкость дотошной. Фредерик до идеального блеска отчистил ванну, чуть ли не вылизал, такая она стала чистая. Перемыл окна, чтобы лучше было видно, не заглядывает ли в дом маньяк и самому маньяку ничто не мешало разглядывать их спящих. Фредерик проверял кондицию белья, сохнущего на верёвке, когда Фредерика наконец-то закончила с правами и обязанностями жалкого человечишки, забредшего по недоразумению в эти благословенные райские сады, дело оставалось за малым — поставить закорючки на документах. В них же весь смысл.

— А перед тем, как расписаться, не хотите собачку себе взять? — вдруг предложила егерьша, не торопясь доставать нужный бланк.  
— Не хочу, — Фредерик вытирал руки о штаны Абеля. — Давайте ручку, я…  
— А пса возьмёте? Хороший, чёрный. Кто-то из приезжих бросил. Видно, что домашний. В природе такие не выживают.  
— Очень жаль вашего пса, но в доме уже есть кот.  
— Они поладят.  
— А сами почему не возьмёте?  
— У меня их семеро. Больше не потяну.  
— Да зачем мне собака? — уже не мог придумать отговорку Фредерик, чтобы не брать злокозненного пса. Абелю это могло не понравиться.  
— Дом охранять, — не унималась Фредди.  
— От кого? «От вас?» — хотел спросить Фредерик, но вовремя прикусил язык. Грубить представителям местной власти казалось не лучшей идеей в его положении.  
— Да хотя бы от маньяков.  
— То есть, вы хотите, чтобы он собаку на поляне убил? — ужаснулся бывший психиатр.  
— Нет, — Фредди поморщилась, уже сомневаясь в правильности решения пристроить бедного щеночка двум сомнительным типам, которые могут стать потенциальными жертвами маньяка. — Но если вы не возьмёте собаку, то завтра я снова приеду к вам с инструкцией, а роспись поставить не дам. Я к вам так целую неделю ходить буду.

— Это какой-то бюрократический произвол! — не смог сдержаться Фредерик.  
— Ещё бы! А главное, мне ничего за это не будет. Правда, здорово?  
— И охота вам будет каждый день сюда мотаться?  
— Я и так целыми днями по заповеднику мотаюсь. Хоть поговорить будет с кем…  
— Ладно, давайте сюда свою бумажку. Мы возьмём собаку.  
— Только без обмана. Если увижу, что пёс снова без присмотра бродит, вам это дорого обойдётся.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — процедил Фредерик, ставя две корявые подписи.  
— Отлично. Вот, брошюрки возьмите. Сейчас я вам вашего щеночка приведу.

Фредди всучила «Фрэнку» две дешёвенькие распечатки и скрылась в кустах ежевики, где была привязана её кобыла. Вернулась она, волоча за собой, упирающегося всеми лапами здоровенного кабыздоха, чёрного, как ночь, и лохматого, как барашек, которого только слепой мог назвать щеночком.

— Вот.

Фредерику сделалось немного нехорошо, и он присел на траву.

***  
Абель, как и предрекала противная барышня Фредерика, приехал только на закате.

— Дорогая, я дома! — хрипло пропел Абель, открывая двери.

И застыл на пороге, прижимая к животу два огромных бумажных пакета.

— Это ещё что за поебень?  
— Это собака.  
— Я вижу, что не человек. Что она делает в моём доме, и почему ты моешь её в моей ванной?

Абель не был зол, но испытывал неприятное удивление.

— Только не кричи на меня. Я здесь совершенно не причём. Я стал жертвой бюрократического произвола. И всего этого не случилось бы, если бы ты не оставил меня тут одного, когда по лесам шныряют маньяки…  
— У тебя появился конкурент? Постой-постой. Я прямо чую, что за этим стоит потрясающая история. Ну, давай, развлеки меня весёлой байкой, человек-анекдот. Что я пропустил?

Фредерик насупился, но пока домывал пса, рассказал о визите мисс Лаундс и его печальном итоге.

— Хорошо, что ты достойно справился с этим испытанием, но я всё ещё не понимаю, какого чёрта ты моешь собаку в моей ванной.

Абель действительно не понимал. Собаку можно было и на улице помыть. Из ковшика. Но Фредерик конечно же не понял причину недовольства и начал психовать. Всё-таки он эту ванну весь день отмывал, а потом с удовольствием в ней вымылся. Вода, хоть и не очень чистая, была ещё достаточно горячей, и Фредерик широким жестом решил помыть нового питомца, раз уж он теперь будет жить с ними. Не пропадать же добру.

— Твоя ванна?! Ты мне обещал сам отмыть её, а свалил всё на меня! Так что теперь это моя ванна, и я могу в ней не то что собаку, я могу в ней корову отмывать! Если влезет. Понял?!  
— Понял, — кивнул Абель и, порывшись в пакетах, кинул Фредерику шоколадку. — На погрызи, а то злой, как собака.  
— Иди ты в задницу, Абель, — пробубнил Фредерик, отбросив щётку, коей мыл бобика, и зашуршал обёрткой.

На целых полчаса в доме воцарился мир, понимание и спокойствие. Они сообща выгрузили из машины все покупки. Фредерик воровато уложил в один из шкафчиков, где сиротливо лежал его сложенный клетчатый костюм с галстуком, все предметы личной гигиены. Какое внезапно счастье иметь личную зубную щётку и расчёску, не говоря уже о комплекте трусов. Он бы заплакал наверное, если бы Абель не видел.

Позже они сидели у камина и ужинали. Пёс лежал поближе к очагу большой чёрной кучей и сох. Вернувшийся с дикой охоты Буханчик, презрительно обнюхал нового жильца и поскрёб лапкой. Пёс на это пренебрежительное поведение ответил только глухим ворчанием, но даже ухом не повёл, равнодушно наблюдая, как наглый кошак отмывает с мордочки кровь и перья пичужек, которых цинично убил и съел днём.

— Как назовёшь? — Абель кивнул на пса.  
— Не знаю. А надо?  
— Придётся. Или ты его будешь звать — Эй, пёс?  
— Надо какое-то хорошее имя дать. Может, Счастливчик?  
— Да. По нему прямо видно, как он счастлив. Аж светится.  
— М-да, — неохотно признал Фредерик, разглядывая несчастную морду пса. У него была туповатая вытянутая челюсть, больше похожая на медвежью и висячие, как мочалки, уши. Общая кудрявость и немного заёбаный взгляд собачьих глаз невольно напоминали одного старого знакомого эмпата.  
— Я назову его Грэм.

Абель не ответил, видимо не смог придумать смешную дразнилку и предпочёл отмолчаться.

— А вообще наша природозащитница права, — заговорил он позже, когда они готовились ко сну. — Охрана дому не помешает. Если не загрызёт, так хоть лаем разбудит.

Этой ночью Фредерик впервые не мёрз. Под боком, сложив на ноги тяжёлую голову и чёрную лапищу, спал Грэм.


	5. Chapter 5

Фредерик в тумане

Весь следующий день прошёл в новых хлопотах. Абель заделывал трещины в стенах, а Фредерик помогал. Грэм помогал только молчаливым присутствием, валяясь где-нибудь неподалёку. Он вообще оказался очень спокойным, даже ленивым псом и лишний раз даже ухом не дёргал. Буханчик не помогал и этим, снова пропадая на кровавой охоте. Хоть бы дичь приносил, так нет же, в одну харю всё съедал.

Ближе к вечеру с ремонтом было покончено, и Абель мужественно взялся за сборку кровати, которую купил в Корнфилде, чтобы ночью спать по-человечески в постели, а не как личинка туриста — в спальнике.

— У тебя здорово получается, — заметил Фредерик.  
— А то! Первую ногу я выстругал себе сам простым перочинным ножиком из соснового бруска.  
— Когда тебе было десять? — хмыкнул Фредерик. — Или после того, как в БТРе взорвался?  
— Нет. Когда в аварию на машине попал. — Абель не моргнул и глазом, рассказывая очередную байку. — Денег со страховки хватило только на костыли. Но на костылях же с одной ногой не побегаешь. И я предложил жене взять немного денег из тех, что мы откладывали на отдых по Европе, мне на протез. Дженифер, она не согласилась. Такой скандал закатила на пару со своей мамашей. Верещала, как ненормальная, что это общие деньги, что она давно мечтала посетить Италию, что я только о себе думаю… Ну, мне ничего другого не оставалось. Я взял перочинный ножик и выстругал себе ногу из соснового бруска, который нашёл в гараже. А потом этим ножом зарезал Дженифер и её мерзкую мамашу.

— Почему не наоборот? Сначала жену с мамашей, а потом ногу?  
— Я же сказал, на костылях с одной ногой не побегаешь. А деньги я потом без проблем снял со счёта и заказал себе эту ногу, с которой хожу до сих пор.  
— А. Ну да. История про медведя мне больше понравилась, — истерично хохотнул Фредерик.  
— Мне тоже. А тебе это кажется смешным?

История и впрямь выглядела до жути правдоподобной, а потому не такой уж забавной. И сам Абель вдруг стал казаться Фредерику слишком уж… угрожающим. Он ведь вполне мог укокошить нелюбимую часть своей семейки, иначе зачем ещё ему ехать в эту жопу мира, куда могут добраться только егеря из заповедника, и то с большой неохотой. А Абель, убив однажды, вполне мог подсесть на это дело. Это же ярчайший случай нервного срыва. Две женщины оказывали на него давление, и это вылилось в двойное убийство. Сколько таких случаев было в практике доктора Чилтона. И он теперь наедине с одним из них, в этой глуши и, случись что, никто не придёт на помощь. Даже Грэм, потому что он на редкость флегматичный пёс, лишний раз даже не гавкнет. Фредерику стало не по себе. Совсем немного, ровно настолько, чтобы волосы зашевелились на затылке. Нужно было как-то сменить тему или увести разговор, но в голову приходили сплошь скверные истории. Вроде этой.

— У меня был пациент, который всех спрашивал на тему, интересно ли им, откуда у него на лице шрамы. И всем рассказывал разные версии. То ему отец лицо порезал, то он ради жены себя изуродовал. Я их все записывал.  
— И как? Выяснил, которая была настоящей? — заинтересовался Абель.  
— Нет. Он раньше срезал себе лицо пластиковой ложкой и умер от болевого шока в своей палате.  
— Жаль. Было бы интересно узнать, — даже с каким-то сожалением вздохнул он и продолжил сборку кровати.

Фредерик с облегчением выдохнул. Кажется, неприятная тема была пройдена, и можно было действительно отвлечься. В их гостиной было уютно и впервые за эти дни действительно тепло. Подумать только, этой ночью он будет спать по-человечески. На полу уже стоял каркас на четырёх ножках, к которому оставалось прикрутить спинки и само полотно под матрас. Других деталей не наблюдалось.

— Абель, а почему кровать только одна?  
— Угадай, — он довольно красноречиво посмотрел на Фредерика.

Фредерик задумался. С одной стороны было понятно, что не вечно Абелю терпеть в доме беглеца, и рано или поздно тот свалит, а вторая кровать будет только занимать место. Но с другой… Фредерик некстати вспомнил, как на него поглядывал в последнее время Абель. Нехорошо так поглядывал. Оценивающе. Фредерика больше всего бесило, что он не мог понять, что всё это значит. И вот вместо того, чтобы просто ответить, он снова смотрел.

— Тогда отдашь мне свой спальник?  
— Зачем? — не понял уже Абель.  
— Я их друг в друга вдену, чтобы было мягче. Тебе же твой мешок больше не понадобится. Ты на кровати будешь спать.  
— Фредерик, — Абель не договорил и прикрыл глаза рукой. — Как бы тебе сказать… Если ты ещё не понял, это будет двуспальная кровать.  
— И-и? — протянул Фредерик, явно не догоняя.

Эка невидаль. Двуспальная кровать. Фредерик и сам на такой спал в прошлой жизни. Было просто охуительно развалиться на весь матрас на трёх подушках. Не то, что в спальнике, в котором под утро хотелось скукожиться до размеров фасолины.

— И ты будешь спать со мной, — сказал Абель, как отрезал.  
— Как, спать? — спросил Фредерик, упавшим голосом.  
— Горизонтально, — съязвил Абель, профессионально закручивая гайку.  
— В смысле…  
— Ну да.  
— То есть…  
— В точку.  
— Но я думал…  
— Ты мне сразу понравился. Думаешь, зачем я тебя с собой взял?

— Вот как, — проговорил Фредерик, стеклянно глядя на свои колени в новых джинсах, которые ему Абель купил. — Но я думал, что ты по другой части… Ты же был женат…  
— Ты же знаешь, я разочаровался в женщинах.  
— У мужчин, между прочим, тоже не всё так просто, — нравоучительно заметил Фредерик.  
— А ты в этом, можно подумать, больно опытный, — хмыкнул Абель.  
— Я-то как раз опытный!  
— Ну, вот и покажешь.

И тут Фредерик окончательно убедился, что где-то в этой жизни свернул не туда.  
— Я же тебе нравлюсь, — не то спросил, не то заметил Абель, потому что Фредерик продолжал стеклянно гипнотизировать свои колени.  
Фредерик отвлёкся от гипноза, толку всё равно от него не было, и посмотрел на Абеля, будто увидел впервые. Абель, конечно, не был фотомоделью из журнала, но что-то в нём было такое, обаятельное и даже привлекательное, но Фредерик как-то не был расположен на романтический лад. Обстоятельства, в которых он волею неизвестного маньяка оказался, как-то этому не способствовали. Например те, в которых Абель убил свою жену, а за ним самим охотились агенты ФБР.

— Эй, — Абель помахал у Фредерика перед глазами гаечным ключом. — Ты в порядке?  
— Я в порядке.

«Блять, — думал Фредерик. — Какие ж у меня коленки красивые, смотрел бы и смотрел».

— Раскукожься уже, — посоветовал Абель. — Вдвоём спать будет теплее. Спать, Фредерик. Просто, спать.  
— Так какого чёрта ты мне тут плёл?! — Фредерик подскочил, как ужаленный.  
— Это моё неповторимое чувство юмора. Не смог удержаться, когда увидел, что ты понял меня неправильно.  
— Ублюдок!  
— Какой ты нервный мальчик, Фредерик.  
— Иди ты в задницу!

Фредерик выбежал на улицу. Там снова сгущался туман и где-то в глубине его тоскливо мычал белый бык. Но это совсем не успокаивало и даже не заставляло передумать и вернуться в тёплое нутро дома, где его не менее тёпло поджидал Абель, наверняка полностью уверенный, что Фредерик струсит и, поджав хвост, приползёт обратно. Фредерик всё же сомневался. Обида душила пополам со страхом. С одной стороны, идти ему всё равно некуда, а с другой… что этот одноногий выскочка себе возомнил! Он, Фредерик, конечно в бегах и выбора у него нет настолько, что если бы Абель сказал балансировать на моноцикле и одновременно жонглировать апельсинами, Фредерик бы уже искал одноколёсный велосипед и апельсины. И Абелю, который прекрасно об этом знал, ещё хватало наглости шутить таким гнусным образом!

— Ублюдок!

Только запнувшись ногой о корень, Фредерик понял, что в своих размышлениях успел таки уйти в лес. Со всех сторон его окружал туман и корявые силуэты деревьев. Откуда пришёл — непонятно. Куда идти дальше — вопрос вопросов. Мычание раздалось совсем близко.

«Вот и хорошо, — подумал он. — Значит, выбор сделан. Пойду, куда глаза глядят. Если повезёт, встречу какого-нибудь егеря…»

И пошёл, хотя совсем не был уверен в своём везении. В тумане всё чаще начали мерещиться жутковатые образы всяких монстров с оленьими рогами, а звуки ночного леса стали пугать намного сильнее, чем мычание. И тем не менее, Фредерик немало струхнул, когда в тумане натолкнулся на огромный белый бок, облепленный сосновыми колючками и репейником. Он тут же отпрянул и совсем по-девчачьи завизжал, но бык что-то не торопился набрасываться на него, чтобы забодать рогами или затоптать копытами.

— Му-у? — вопросительно смотрел на него красный глаз, в окружении розоватого века.  
— Хороший бычок, — Фредерик дрожащей рукой похлопал его по холке и снова отступил на шаг. — Очень хороший бычок. Я, наверное, пойду…

И он бы, наверное, ушёл, если бы бык не сделал нечто действительно странное по меркам доктора. Он довольно осмысленно посмотрел на Фредерика, мотнул рогатой головой в сторону и пошёл в туман. Сделав пару шагов и не заметив движения, он оглянулся и раздражённо махнул хвостом-кисточкой. Фредерик отмер и, как завороженный, пошёл следом.

«Отлично, Фредерик, ты идёшь за белым быком, который уже несколько дней плутает по лесу. Неужели ты думаешь, что он выведет тебя к людям?»

В любом случае, идти в тумане с кем-то было не так страшно. Если, например, они натолкнуться на стаю волков или медведя, им будет из кого выбрать жертву для охоты. Лучше, конечно, быка.

— И куда мы пришли? — спросил Фредерик, когда бык остановился как вкопанный и снова мотнул головой куда-то в туман и протяжно замычал.

Мычание гулко разлетелось по округе, возвращаясь усиленное эхом. Фредерик прислушался. К обычным звукам ночного леса прибавился ещё и гул. Где-то рядом шумела вода.

— Река! Вот куда ты меня вёл.

Фредерик смутно представлял, чем ему может помочь река. Пить он ещё не хотел, а в какой стороне находится Корнфилд, к которому гипотетически его могла бы привести река, не знал. Но всё же стоило спуститься и проверить, что там. Фредерик сделал два шага, а на третий нога опоры не нашла и полетела куда-то в пропасть, а за ней и он сам.

— А-а-а! — закричал он, падая в воду.  
— Му-у! — полетело ему вслед послание злокозненной скотины.

Быстрое течение тут же закружило Фредерика и потащило за собой.

— А-а-а! — продолжал вопить он, периодически отплёвываясь от воды.

Пейзаж быстро мельтешил перед глазами. Белое марево тумана над водой перемежалось огромными валунами и поваленными деревьями, и каждый раз Фредерик благодарил всех богов, что его не размазало о них бурным течением.

— А-а-а! — орал Фредерик малость охрипшим голосом, уже ни на что не надеясь. Просто потому, что адреналин не позволял сплавляться по реке молча.

И именно это спасло ему жизнь. Крик был услышан. Фредерика кто-то схватил за шиворот и выволок на берег.

Боже, какими восхитительно твёрдыми были камни под щекой.

— Что ты делал в воде? — спросил индеец таким тоном, как будто Фредерик там не тонул, а мочился в источник, священный для местного индейского племени.  
— Я в неё упал. В тумане же ничего не видно…  
— Что ты делал в тумане?  
— Гулял.

Что-то подсказывало Фредерику, что индеец ему не поверил, но соврать что-то более правдоподобное он не успел. Да и голова совсем на него не работала. В ней до сих пор кружили вертолёты и, в довершении всего, при попытке подняться он потерял сознание.

***

Абель уже давно собрал кровать и даже успел на ней полежать вместе с Буханчиком. Грэма не пустил, хотя тот порывался положить на чистый матрас свою слюнявую медвежью морду. Пёс обижено поскрёб лапой по входной двери и жалобно заскулил. Время уже было позднее. На улице стемнело.

— Что-то Фредерик долго изображает униженного и оскорблённого. Как думаешь, Буханчик?  
— Мау! — ответил кот и протяжно зевнул. До жалких людишек ему не было никакого дела.  
— Надо его позвать, а то он там себе жопу отморозит, но будет сидеть до посинения… Фредерик! — позвал Абель, потому что во дворе его не оказалось.

Абель на всякий случай обошёл вокруг дома, проверил сарай и машину, которая там стояла. Пусто.

— Фредерик! Мать твою! А ну иди сюда!

Тишина. Не в лес же он ушёл. Да ну, бред какой-то. Фредерик казался трусоватым для подобных подвигов, особенно на ночь глядя.

— Фредерик! Если ты ещё куксишься, то извини! Но больше так не делать я не обещаю… Фредерик!

Лес гудел своей ночной жизнью, но Фредерик из неё упрямо не отзывался. «Может, его уже какой-нибудь олень доедает или тот маньяк красиво раскладывает на полянке?» Сердечко от подобных догадок предательски сжалось, и Абель сам себя одёрнул. С чего это он так волнуется о беглом маньяке? С самого начала ведь собирался один здесь жить без назойливого соседства, в тишине, без лишних волнений…

Вот никогда у него не получалось действовать по плану. Сплошная импровизация.

Абель поймал себя за тем, что искал фонарик, а заряженное ружьё уже висело на лямке через плечо. На всякий случай. Отлично. Если он найдёт Фредерика живым, то пристрелит на месте и больше не будет из-за него переживать. Нервы у него не казенные. Кстати о них. Напоследок, выхлебав из фляжки остатки валериановой настойки, Абель двинулся в лес.  
— Куда бы я пошёл, если бы был рассерженной истеричкой? Не разбирая дороги, видимо…

К счастью, искать долго и не пришлось. Фонарь был хороший и мощный, просвечивал даже сквозь туман. И отойдя от Клаббер-хауса не более чем на сотню шагов, Фредерик был уже найден. Достойной добычей он был перекинут через седло индейского коня и признаков жизни не подавал. Скальп был ещё при нём. Это радовало.

— Он жив, — сказал индеец. — Больше не бросайте его в реку. В другой раз я не буду его вытаскивать.

Фредерик тут же шевельнулся и жалобно застонал. На сердце отлегло. Или же настойка начала действовать? Скорее всего, она.

— Он цел? — спросил Абель.  
— Может, сотрясение, а может, пара переломов. Река бурная, а я не врач. Здесь заберёте или довезти до Клаббер-хауса? — по непроницаемой физиономии индейца прямо видно было, что он готов свалить Фредерика в ближайшие кусты.  
— На протезе я его далеко не унесу.

Индеец выразительно выдохнул через нос и повёз добычу до места назначения. По дороге Абель чуть лучше узнал спасителя своего вынужденного дружка. Индейца звали Тайянита*. И этой ночью он выслеживал «того, кто носит красную рубашку».

— Скоро полнолуние, — сказал Тайянита. — Он уже долго убивал животных. Он перейдёт на людей. Больше не пускайте своего друга в лес одного.  
— К койке ремнями привяжу. В туалет будет под присмотром ходить, — пообещал Абель.  
— Не отдавай меня, — прохрипел Фредерик. — Он меня изнасилует, а потом убьёт. Как свою жену…  
— Кажется, он всё-таки получил сотрясение, — опечалено вздохнул Абель, а Тайянита с ним согласился.

***

— Поздравляю Фредерик, ты — балбес!  
— Ау!

Фредерик безмятежно раскинулся на новой кровати на трёх подушках в одних трусах и стоически терпел оказание первой помощи. Но когда Абель довольно технично вправил вывихнутый сустав голеностопа на своё место — взвыл, как подстреленный, и не сдержался, ударил доктора здоровой ногой по спине.

— Мне больно!  
— Скажи спасибо, что это не перелом, и у тебя нет заражения. А то я бы тебе уже новую ногу выстругивал…  
— Не шути так! — Фредерик попытался снова ударить его пяткой, но Абель вышел на улицу, а вернулся с парой ледяных булыжников.  
— Плохо, что льда нет. Надо будет отнести в подвал пару бутылок с водой. Хоть охладятся.

Холодные камни поверх наложенной шины чуть притупили боль и Фредерик блаженно зажмурился. Абель сел с краю и принялся за обработку антисептиком мелких порезов и ссадин.

— А теперь поведай мне, дружище, какого хера тебя потащило ночью в лес? Мало в тумане гулял? — ворчал Абель себе под нос. — Не хочу тебя шокировать, но ты мог сдохнуть. Чем ты думал? Хотя, о чём это я, у тебя же нет мозгов. Ты в своём дурдоме последние растерял…

— Ну и умер бы, — флегматично проговорил Фредерик, глядя в потолок. — Обо мне бы никто и не вспомнил. Разве что агенты ФБР и полиция, и то, потому что ищут меня за убийство.  
— А… а Грэм?  
— А что Грэм? Он меня второй день знает. Он уже и прошлых своих хозяев забыл.  
— Он за тебя переживал.

Вопреки словам Абеля пёс лежал на своей подстилке у камина и видел уже десятые сны. Скотина равнодушная. Даже Буханчик вёл себя более социализировано. Лёг Фредерику под боком и мурчал, как грузовик, согревая.

— Нет. Никому я не нужен, Абель. Мне даже не у кого было попросить помощи, когда я обнаружил на своей кухне три трупа. Даже мой адвокат тут же сбросил звонок, когда узнал, что случилось.

От адвоката такой подлости он вообще не ожидал.

— Ну и что ты разнылся, как на приёме у психоаналитика? — продолжал ворчать Абель, нисколько не проникнувшись душещипательной историей Фредерика. — Лежишь тут на всём готовеньком. Я тут, как, мать её, Тереза, с тобой сижу, царапины подтираю, а ты нюни развесил. Не стыдно тебе, Фредерик?

Фредерик подумал и сразу же устыдился. Всё-таки кое в чём ему в этой истории повезло. Абель, даже если и убил жену с тёщей, даже если и подумывал разложить его под себя, оказался настоящим спасением для беглеца под подозрением. Он ведь действительно был не обязан делать вот это всё. Значит, всё было не так уж и плохо. Значит, всё было очень даже хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Тайянита — молодой бобёр.


	6. Chapter 6

Сидя на берегу реки

Солнышко светило, речка журчала, комары звенели, желая отведать человеческой крови. Фредерик сидел на берегу речушки и делал вид, что ловит рыбу. Рядом с ним лежал Грэм и делал вид, что помогает.

Тремя часами ранее Абель опытно выбрал место для лова, накрошил в воду сухарей, нанизал наживку на крючок, забросил его, установил удочку в рогатинке и ушёл по своим важным делам, проинструктировав Фредерика, что делать в том случае, если поплавок задёргается. На такой случай рядом стояло ведро с водой и здоровенная банка с червями. Фредерик неприязненно покосился на банку и прихлопнул у себя на щеке очередного комара.

Днём ранее этих червей его заставил добывать Абель, методом перекапывания заднего двора Клаббер-хауса и близлежащих окрестностей. Выглядело это действо более чем странно. По мнению Фредерика было достаточно и одной ямы — мерзко копошащихся червей там хватило бы на десять таких банок. Но как только Фредерик двумя пальцами в перчатках и, морщась при этом от омерзения, складывал первого червячка, Абель что-то прикидывал, говорил, что остальные не годятся и методом великого тыка, выбирал следующее мистическое месторождение этих мерзких козявок. К концу дня Фредерик так устал, что уже перестал искать в этом смысл, а когда просто поинтересовался, где копать очередную яму, Абель сказал, что на сегодня хватит. Черви в банку и впрямь уже еле помещались.

— Следи, а я пойду по делам, — сказал Абель, закинув на плечо лопату. — И чтобы, когда я вернулся, банка с червями была пустая, а ведро под рыбу — полное.

Пока что было по нулям. Фредерик снова перевёл взгляд на поплавок. Тот упрямо не дёргался, и даже стрекозы не смогли растревожить его покой. В общем-то, против такого времяпрепровождения Фредерик ничего не имел. Он искренне считал, что заслужил целый день восхитительного ничегонеделанья, вот этими кровавыми мозолями на некогда холёных руках. Досидит так до обеда, съест сэндвичи, поспит в теньке под вон той сосной, а там и вечер. А завтра, кто знает, какой дятел стукнет Абеля. Фредерик от него уже любой подлости ожидал.  
С того дня, как жертва бычьего коварства встала на ноги после вывиха, прошло не больше недели. Абель сразу как с цепи сорвался. Ему вдруг резко приспичило заняться садово-огородными работами, и руками Фредерика он перерыл весь не маленький участок, но в итоге ничего сажать не стал.

— А зачем? Скоро осень. Всё равно ничего не успеет вырасти. Да и семян я не покупал…  
— Так за каким…?! — спросил Фредерик.  
— Так весной снег сойдёт, сразу в перекопанное и посажу.  
— Абель, я говорил, что ненавижу тебя?  
— Сегодня? Вроде нет, — ответил Абель, а потом снова о чём-то задумался, отобрал лопату и ушёл.

Несколько дней потом ещё более загадочный пропадал в лесу, выдумывая какие-то дурацкие причины, то он за грибами уходил, то за ягодами, а возвращался с одной лопатой. Фредерик, конечно, был городским парнем, но даже он знал, что за грибами с лопатой не ходят. Это же не трюфели. Нужно как минимум ещё ведро. А потом и вовсе червей этих придумал.

— Может, это Абель в полнолуние зверушек в лесу убивает? — спросил он у Грэма. — Лопатой…

Грэм ответил взглядом влажных несчастных глаз и глухо вафкнул.

— Ну да. Это началось ещё до нашего приезда. У него алиби.

Очередной комар нашёл смерть на шее непризнанного гения психиатрии. Поплавок продолжал дрейфовать по течению реки. Наверное, червяк на том крючке давно испортился, и рыбы просто брезгуют его есть. Фредерик бы брезговал.

— А может, он просто с ума сошёл? Навязчивые состояния. Непреодолимая тяга к перекапыванию земли… А зачем он тогда меня копать заставлял? Считаешь, ему нравилось на это смотреть? Звучит, как сексуальная девиация…

Фредерик поёжился на складном стульчике и прибил очередного комара. Спать с Абелем оказалось сущим мучением. Нет, он не храпел и не толкался, но Фредерик подолгу не мог заснуть из-за своих же надуманных страхов. Вдруг он во сне случайно заденет Абеля, тот подумает что-нибудь не то, возбудится и изнасилует Фредерика. И боялся этого ровно до той ночи, когда проснулся лёжа под боком у Абеля, закинув на него ногу и обнимая поперёк широкой груди. Было так уютно и тепло. Абель при этом крепко спал и даже не думал набрасываться на Фредерика, не то, что возбуждаться. Даже чуточку обидно стало.

— А может он себе другого маньяка нашёл? Настоящего. Бегает к нему… Нет, не сходится, — проклятая лопата снова не вписывалась в картину.

Поплавок задёргался. Фредерик с тоской посмотрел на его конвульсии и неохотно потянул удочку на себя, вытягивая пустой крючок. Единственное, что расстроило его в этой ситуации, перспектива лезть рукой в кишащую червями банку и надевать новую порцию рыбьего корма.

— Какая гадость. И как Абелю противно не было?

Фредерик попытался выцепить одного червячка, что оказалось не так-то просто. Черви так и норовили извернуться. При очередной попытке ему почудилось, что его укусили, хотя чем там было кусать, если голова от хвоста не отличалась? Фредерик дёрнулся и уронил банку в воду. Черви бодро поплыли по мелководью навстречу приключениям. Не то, чтобы Фредерику было их жаль или своего времени затраченного на их добычу. С некоторых пор он начал воспринимать реальность с позиции узника — что бы ни произошло — срок идёт. Он проводил взглядом уплывающую наживку и, как нив чём ни бывало, забросив пустой крючок в воду и сел обратно на стульчик.

— Абелю ни слова.

Пёс тяжко вздохнул.

— Не ворчи. Я поделюсь с тобой сэндвичем.

Птички чирикали, речка текла, мелкие зверушки сновали тут и там. Фредерик ел неправильный сэндвич. Абель с чего-то взялся на всём экономить и посчитал, что целых два куска хлеба это кошмарное расточительство. И теперь Фредерик философски рассуждал, с какой стороны должен быть хлеб, а с какой — сыр и колбаса. Ведь должна же быть в этом какая-то система? В чём смысл жизни? Чтобы сидеть на берегу и есть неправильные сэндвичи?

Колбасой на язык было вкуснее.

После обеда, как Фредерик и ожидал, его начало клонить в сон, и он залёг под сосной, постелив под голову ветровку. Птички мелодично чирикали, ветерок ласково обдувал. Если забыть о прочих неприятностях, жизнь становилась лёгкой и приятной. Фредерик уснул крепким странным сном. Абель в нём почему-то был большим серым котом, а сам он — бездомной собакой. Они жили в бревенчатом домике, занимались своими делами, а на подоконнике прыгал маленький чёрный галчонок и всё время повторял «Кто там?». Во сне Фредерику так надоело это слушать. Он попытался заткнуть болтливую птицу, но в один момент пичужка начала расти на глазах, заполняя собой всё пространство. Крылья её стали огромными и перепончатыми. Перья пропали, а на голове выросли витые рога и уже демон нависал над бедным псом и скалил свои жуткие зубы, капая горячей слюной на морду. От ужаса, пёс жалобно заскулил, его хвост сам собой поджался и Фредерик проснулся.

Грэм лежал рядом и порывался облизать лицо. Фредерик обтёр рукавом слюни и посмотрел на часы. Надо же, он проспал почти полдня.

— С добрым утром.

Абель сидел на складном стульчике с удочкой в руке. Проклятая лопата лежала рядом, а в ведре что-то плескалось. Как он умудрился наловить без наживки, хотел спросить Фредерик, но вспомнил, что сам же наживку растерял, и не стал.

— Хорошо поспал? Я как-то тоже уснул в лесу под деревцем. Потом просыпаюсь, а мою ногу доедает медведь. Я, конечно, потом нашёл этого шерстяного людоеда и убил, но ногу он мне так и не вернул. За это я взял в плен его душу и запер в своём протезе…  
— Абель…  
— Тут водятся хищники. Вот в чём мораль истории, Фредерик.  
— И давно ты здесь?  
— Почти час. Порыбачил вот в тишине… Рыбу чистить тебе.  
— А может, поужинаем чем-нибудь другим?  
— Наловили рыбы, значит, будем ужинать рыбой, — сказал, как отрезал Абель и, судя по его тону, он был чертовски зол. — Я тебе больше скажу. Завтра мы тоже ею будет завтракать, обедать и ужинать.

Фредерик сел на бережок, чуть в стороне от Абеля. Продолжать щекотливую тему, когда Абель в таком настроении, казалось не лучшей идеей, но разгадать непреодолимую тягу Абеля к земляным работам, хотелось сильнее. Поэтому он решил начать издалека.

— А это никак не связано с тем, что ты решил на всём экономить?  
— Естественно, — кивнул Абель. — Самым непосредственным образом. Зима, понимаешь ли, близко. Мороз, голод. Нам нужен генератор. От него сплошная польза. Отопление, электричество, горячая вода. А ещё я хотел корову купить. А потом, может, трактор небольшой какой-нибудь, мощный. На всё это нужно очень много денег.  
— Здорово, — ровно отозвался Фредерик, пессимистично представляя, сколько всяких проблем появится с появлением коровы.  
— Да. А средств у нас не хватает.  
— Может, продать, что-нибудь ненужное?  
— Угу. Я уже продал всё имущество, чтобы купить машину и пару месяцев пожить в Клаббер-хаусе, и если бы…  
— Только не начинай снова, что из-за меня пара месяцев сократилась до одного, — вспыхнул Фредерик. — Я и так с утра до вечера батрачу на тебя, как крестьянин крепостной! Не вздумай попрекать меня куском хлеба.

— Нет, если ты будешь меня перебивать, я тебя куском рыбы попрекать начну. Тебе вообще интересно, что я придумал?  
— Ну и что ты придумал? Клад искать?  
— Да.  
— Что, да?  
— Да, мы будем искать клад. Сначала я один этим занимался, не обижайся, но я тебе не очень доверяю Фредерик, но теперь я вынужден воспользоваться твоей помощью.  
Фредерик даже дар речи потерял, насколько сильно его возмутило сие заявление.  
— А ты не охуел? Один! Что-то ты хреново один занимался. Уже вся округа в ямках. Вечером из дома выйти страшно, чтобы не провалиться. Это только кротам хорошо, когда в земле одни ямки. Новые рыть не надо.

— Не обижайся, Фредерик. Я нисколько не умаляю твою помощь. Просто ты всё это неосознанно проделывал. Без цели.  
— А кто здесь обижается? Это я просто осознаю великую важность той белиберды, которую ты заставлял меня делать. Когда на пыльном страшном чердаке тебе сундук искал. Когда перекапывал, якобы под рассаду, огород. И задний двор. И за забором. И…

— Будешь выпендриваться, заставлю закапывать все эти ямки обратно.  
— Какой-то ты злой, — Фредерик пригляделся. — Эй, а кто это тебе по морде врезал? Призрак медведя?  
— Бобра.  
— Кого?  
— Помнишь нашего старого доброго индейца? Так вот, он нихуя не добрый.

Абель снова дотронулся до ссадины на щеке и поморщился от боли. И главное-то, выкопал всего одну крохотную ямку. Откуда ему было знать, что эта полянка является древним индейским кладбищем? Хоть бы табличку приколотили что ли. Тайянита потом, конечно, извинился, но неприятный осадок остался.

— И за что он тебя так? — спросил Фредерик, обидно посмеиваясь.  
— Не важно. Главное то, что я понял, где искать клад. На индейском кладбище.  
— Ты уверен?

Абель был уверен. Все остальные вероятные места он уже перекопал.  
— На все сто. Кладбище хорошо охраняется. Да и бойфренд дяди Теда был индейцем.  
— Как любопытно. Бойфренд индеец…  
— Что бы ты в индейцах понимал, Фредерик.  
— Они, кажется, живут в фигвамах….  
— Вигвамах, бестолочь. У дяди с ним была любовь.

Именно ради дяди Кэнги* дядя Тэд бросил свой бизнес и уехал в эту глушь. Вся родня на него ополчилась, кроме младшей сестры, матери маленького Абеля. Доктор Гидеон ностальгически заулыбался, вспоминая свои каникулы в Клаббер-хаусе.

— Ладно, но как ты собрался выбраться на это кладбище, если оно так хорошо охраняется?  
— Я всё продумал. Мы пойдём этой ночью. Я понесу лопату, а ты покатишь тачку. Фонари брать не будем, сегодня полнолуние и безоблачно…  
— Ага, хорошо, — до Фредерика медленно доходило. — Постой… Абель, ты в своём уме? Полнолуние! Маньяк!  
— Не истери. Так и задумано. В полнолуние егеря из своих сторожек носа не покажут. Это они строят из себя крутых, но Фредди мне по секрету призналась, что они только за день до полнолуния всё прочёсывают на предмет капканов и ловушек, а…  
— Капканов???  
— Ага. Прежде чем измываться над зверушкой, маньяку же её как-то поймать надо, а для этого он ставит капкан или силки…  
— И ты всё равно хочешь пойти туда ночью?  
— Естественно! Днём там ошивается Тайянита.  
— Абель, а ты не думаешь, что в итоге это наши тела будут художественно разложены на полянке?  
— Какой ты пессимист, Фредерик.  
— Но это чистое самоубийство.  
— А то!

Фредерик разнервничался больше обычного. Была ещё куча доводов против этого рискованного предприятия, но он никак не мог собраться с мыслями, чтобы выразить их вербально.  
Солнце клонилось к закату, окрашивая горизонт и речные волны в зловещий кровавый цвет, как будто выше по течению уже кого-то убили. Всё в жизни Фредерика стало мрачным и бесперспективным.

— В любом случае, — сказал Абель. — Я могу и один пойти. Если не вернусь, позаботься о Буханчике.

***

Вечером Фредерик остервенело чистил рыбу, так что чешуя летела во все стороны. Буханчик неодобрительно взирал на это с забора, морщась, когда чешуйки прилетали в его усатую морду. Абель старательно готовился к ночному осквернению гробницы. Отпускать его одного на это сомнительное предприятие дико не хотелось. Буханчик вполне мог прожить и один. Он был самостоятельным котом, который при случае мог бы прокормить не только себя, но и Фредерика с Грэмом вместе взятых. Вот только Фредерику было страшновато оставаться в этой глуши наедине с этими ребятами.

— Может, этот клад всё-таки не на кладбище? — в который раз спросил он.  
— Он там. Я нутром чую, — не очень убедительно для Фредерика ответил Абель.  
— Он чует. С ума сойти. Я думал, твой чокнутый дядя хотя бы карту оставил.  
— Нет никакой карты. Дядя не доверял никому. На старости лет он остался совсем один, подозревал всюду заговоры, слышал голоса, видел духов…  
— Придумал племяннику сказочку про клад. С чего ты вообще взял, что дядя тебе что-то оставил кроме этой прогнившей халупы?

Настроение Фредерика упало ещё ниже. Фантазия тут же нарисовала его самого свихнувшимся стариком, слышащим голоса и говорящим с галлюцинациями.

— Он любил меня, как сына, а ты просто завидуешь, что у тебя не было такого классного дяди!  
— Но ты же сам сказал, что у него крыша поехала на старости лет.  
— Фредерик, мы в любом случае, оказались в полной заднице. Ты можешь подохнуть голодной смертью и замёрзнуть в безвестности, а можешь креативно быть убитым новым маньяком и про тебя напишут во всех газетах! Выбирай.

Рыба получилась суховатой и несоленой, но Фредерик всё равно не ощущал вкуса, думая только о предстоящей вылазке. Одно дело случайно заблудиться в лесу и совсем другое — пойти туда намеренно. Всё равно — чистое самоубийство, но надо идти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кэнги – ворон


	7. Chapter 7

Индейское кладбище

Полная луна мерцала холодным голубоватым светом, красиво освещая сквозь кроны деревьев индейское кладбище, но двум землекопам было не до её красот.

— Если клада там не окажется, я тебя в этой яме и закопаю, — пригрозил Фредерик, откидывая землю совковой лопатой. Та оседала в большой куче на поверхности, и потихоньку ссыпалась обратно в яму, на голову доктору.  
— А наклонности-то не спрячешь…  
— Живьём закопаю, — не поддался Фредерик на очередную провокацию.  
— Я стану первым белым американцем, которого здесь похоронят, — совершенно не расстроился Абель, стоя на краю ямы. Сейчас была не его очередь.  
— А как же твой дядя? Его разве не с бойфрендом рядом похоронили?  
— Они оба кремированы и развеяны по ветру. Неужели ты думаешь, что дядю Кэнги за его связь с презренным бледнолицым мужиком в родном племени по головке погладили? Времена-то тёмные…  
— Ну да. И всё равно, я ненавижу твоего дядю. Он не мог оставить тебе просто чек?

На самом деле ночь была довольно прохладной, в ней уже чувствовалось близкое дыхание осени, но с Фредерика пот тёк ручьями, как на солнцепёке. Да ещё очередная порция грунта, выброшенная из ямы, насыпалась за шиворот, добавляя дискомфорта. Фредерик передёрнул плечами. Что-то он разошёлся, уже по плечи стоял в ямине. Так и до Австралии можно докопать.

— Дядя Тэд всегда был немного авантюристом, — разглагольствовал наверху Абель. — Большую часть денег от продажи фирмы, он упаковал в сундук и спрятал где-то в окрестностях ранчо. И сказал, что когда я буду готов, то обязательно его найду.

В доказательство его правоты лопата Фредерика ударилась во что-то твёрдое.

— Вот будет смеху, если там окажутся не деньги, а какой-нибудь сентиментальный хлам, — усмехнулся Абель. Кряхтя, он спустился в яму, и взял последний и самый важный этап эксгумации сундука в свои руки.  
— Не шути так, — суеверно сплюнул Фредерик, выбираясь на поверхность. Он уже столько сил потратил на эту затею, что было бы действительно обидно, если бы из неё ничего не вышло.  
— А что, это было бы вполне в стиле дяди Тэда, — пожал плечами Абель, обкапывая землю вокруг твёрдой крышки. — Всем шуткам и приколам я учился у него.  
— Почему я не удивлён?

Ещё через полчаса работы, сундук оказался поднят из ямы и водружён на тачку. Абель разминал натёртое в протезе бедро. Фредерик утирал со лба трудовой пот. Сундук был здоровый. Если там действительно были деньги, то Абель Гидеон был просто неприлично богат.

— Здесь откроем или так домой повезём? — алчно спросил он Абеля.  
— Дома, — ответил Абель, не без подозрения взглянув на Фредерика. — Или ты уже подумываешь, как мне голову проломить и всё оставить себе?

Фредерик запоздало прикинул, что так тоже можно было, а потом перед глазами снова возник образ свихнувшегося старика, и идея убийства сразу перестала быть такой заманчивой.

«Хотя… если свалить из этой глухомани… можно сделать новый паспорт… рвануть на Кубу…»

— Фредерик! — окрикнул его Абель, глядя совсем уж недобро, тем самым возвращая с небес на мрачную землю.  
— Как ты мог обо мне такое подумать! — тут же оскорбился Фредерик. — Я не убийца! Я вообще мёртвых боюсь. И крови! И всего вот этого! Даже ради денег я не… И вообще! Ты совсем с этим кладом помешался…  
— Кончай, — Абель поморщился, как от звука пилорамы. — Верю. Поехали, давай. Что-то мне здесь не по себе становится.  
— Отчего? Мы тут уже полночи копаемся, а тебе только сейчас не по себе? — усомнился психиатр.  
— А ты прислушайся.

Фредерик прислушался и ничего не услышал.

— Лес притих, — пояснил Абель, сразу став таким всеведущим и опасным.  
— Хватит мне тут ужасов нагонять! — Фредерик нервно толкнул его в плечо и бросился к тачке. — Долго мне тебя ждать?!

И они в четыре руки покатили тачку прочь от проклятого места.

***

Матовый свет луны слабо проглядывал сквозь густые кроны деревьев, но его было достаточно, чтобы не потерять тропу. Под ногами клубилась туманная дымка, и Фредерик надеялся, что она не сгуститься сильнее, как в ту памятную ночь с белым бычком. Скрипучие колёсики тачки медленно, но упорно катились вперёд, спотыкаясь на каждой кочке, в полной тишине грохоча на весь лес.  
Фредерик подозревал, что если бы маньяк их слышал, то уже давно бы убил только за этот кошмарный шум. Абель предположений не строил, мысленно он был уже дома и взламывал замок вожделенного сундука, когда где-то, кажется, совсем рядом прогремел выстрел.

Фредерик вздрогнул и вцепился в Абеля, разве что на руки ему не запрыгнул. С небольшим промежутком последовал ещё один выстрел и снова всё стихло. Абель оглядывался по сторонам, вслушиваясь в тишину.

Что-то происходило. Что-то надвигалось.

— Мне страшно, Абель, — трагически прошептал Фредерик.  
— Не ссы, принцесса, — отрешённо ответил отважный герой. — Драконов не существует.

Именно в этот момент кусты боярышника затрещали, будто через них ломился как минимум кабан-секач, и на тропинку из него вывалился мальчишка. На кабана, а уж тем более, дракона он не походил. Он был голый, тощий и с головы до ног вымазанный во что-то чёрное. В свете луны он сверкнул светлыми вытаращенными глазищами по сторонам и уставился на замершую перед ним парочку.

Фредерик зажмурился, а Абель продолжал смотреть, видимо рассчитывая победить в этой битве стрёмных взглядов. Мальчишке играть в гляделки надоело первому, он противно зашипел, продемонстрировав белоснежные, но безбожно кривые зубы и кинулся вперёд, очевидно рассчитывая, что, если ротозеи сразу не уберутся с дороги, то хотя бы не станут мешать нападать на них, и жестоко ошибся в своих расчётах. Превосходящие силы Абеля, в кои входила лопата, не дали завершить манёвра и несовершеннолетний нудист рухнул под ноги Фредерика бездыханной тушкой.

— Ты его убил? — Фредерик спрятался за спину Абеля и теперь с опаской выглядывал из-за его плеча.  
— Да я не сильно вроде бы… — Абель озадаченно поглядывал то на лопату, то на худенькое тело, неподвижно лежащее в густом подлеске.  
— Господи, ты убил его!  
— Фредерик, я ударил ребёнка лопатой, не делай меня ещё более виноватым. Я, между прочим, тебя спасал… Надо проверить пульс.  
— Потыкай его лопатой.  
— Фредерик, ты доктор, тебе должно быть стыдно не знать, что никто не проверяет пульс лопатой… — противореча своим же словам, Абель чуть тронул плечо именно ею.

Неизвестно, как там пульс у мальчишки, а у Абеля с Фредериком он подскочил до небес, когда этот самый мальчишка неожиданно подпрыгнул с земли и, бешено вращая глазами, снова кинулся на Абеля. Фредерик заорал. Одичавший малец тоже заорал, повиснув на собственном ухе, за которое его больно схватил несправедливый жестокий взрослый.

— Фредерик, смотри, какой галчонок, — Абель был в полном восторге от своего улова.  
— Абель!  
— Смотри! Когда ты ещё живого маньяка вблизи увидишь.

Любопытство всё-таки победило, и Фредерик пригляделся, хотя смотреть там было, в общем-то, не на что. Тощий нескладный подросток. Пованивало от него. Разве что заячья губа привлекала внимание. Он рычал и царапался, как животное, но наученный Буханчиком Абель на провокацию не поддавался и ухо не отпускал.

— Что делать будем? — спросил он. — Выпустим на волю или сдадим в зоопарк?

Решить они не успели.

— Держите его! Держите! — Из того же куста боярышника вывалилась Фредди Лаундс, рыжая и растрёпанная, как ведьма и тут же нацелила карабин на мальца. — Счас я его щёлкну…  
— Эй! Полегче, дамочка! — Абель перехватил мальчишку за загривок и спрятал за спину, откуда сразу же отбежал подальше Фредерик. — Вы почто нашего мальчика обижаете?  
— Не мешайте мне! Вы не видели, что это чудовище сотворило с оленёнком! Это не мальчик! Это сатана!

Карабин в руках Фредди ходуном ходил, от чего стало страшно даже Фредерику. А вдруг в него пальнёт.

— Опустите оружие, бога ради! И объясните для начала, что стряслось? — потребовал Абель таким тоном, что его сразу послушались.

Фредерика неохотно опустила ствол, но далеко убирать не торопилась.

— Хорошо, мисс, — кивнул Абель. — А теперь начните сначала. Нам всем очень интересно.  
— Так вот, — Фредди прокашлялась. — Этой ночью мы с напарником решили устроить засаду на маньяка. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы он убил ещё кого-то. Полночи выслеживали этого паразита…  
— А где он, кстати, ваш напарник? — спросил Фредерик, нервно покосившись на малолетнего маньяка. Тот уже как-то слабо вырывался, постепенно его охватывало беспомощное уныние, наверное, как и любого другого, кто попадал в крепкие руки доктора Гидеона.  
— Этот негодяй накопал по всему лесу ям, — Фредди ткнула в сторону мальчишки, которого продолжал удерживать Абель. — Тайянита угодил в одну из них и сломал ногу. Мне пришлось оставить его там, чтобы догнать убийцу.

— И вы только из-за ямок за мальчиком по лесу бегали? — удивился Абель, невозмутимо опираясь рукой на черенок лопаты.  
— Если бы! — прошипела Фредерика, нервно выпутывая из рыжих волос колючки и сосновые шишки. — Мы застукали его на горячем. Он прямо у одной из этих ям выпотрошил оленёнка. Кишки по всей поляне… На наших глазах вцепился зубами ему в морду и откусил кусок губы!  
— Какая гадость, — Фредерика передёрнуло от омерзения.  
— Вот именно! Его в психушку надо сдать! На электрический стул!  
— За то, что он зверушку искусал? — продолжал гнуть свою линию защиты Абель. Собственных детей у него не было, и он наивно полагал, что ребёнок, даже если и впрямь сотворил чудовищное преступление, то не виноват. Примерно так же он думал до свадьбы обо всех женщинах.

— Сначала он животных потрошит, а потом на людей перейдёт! Но будет поздно! — Не сдавалась Фредди.  
— Что за чудовищные стереотипы, — отмахнулся доктор Гидеон.  
— Абель, она правильно говорит, — решил вмешаться Фредерик, пока тактика Абеля не привела к непоправимым последствиям. — Это же ненормально, когда ребёнок в полнолуние бегает, как животное и потрошит зверушек. Мальчику нужна помощь специалиста! — Фредерик покрутил пальцем у виска. — Психиатра! Понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — кивнул Абель. — Довольно смело с твоей стороны.  
— Ты о чём вообще? — не понимал уже Фредерик.  
— Ну, ты же у нас специалист. Психиатр. Даже директор псих-больницы. Автор научно-популярного чтива. Я ничего не упустил? Нет? Так вот, кто, если не ты поможет бедолаге?  
— Что? — осёкся директор псих-больницы и автор многих статей по психиатрии, и отступил на шаг, с ужасом понимая, что желая предотвратить нежелательные события, способствовал им.  
«Как ему это удаётся?»

— Я думаю, дружище, что ты отлично справишься с его лечением! — Абель озорно усмехнулся и подмигнул.  
— Что? — спросила Фредди, переводя взгляд с Абеля на Фредерика. — Это шутка такая?  
— Да! — с готовностью подтвердил доктор Чилтон. — Абель шутит. Шутки у него такие. Не смешные!  
— Тогда передайте его мне, — Фредерика снова вскинула карабин и попыталась прицелиться. — Я с ним разберусь…  
— Нет, — вклинился Абель. — Мы его вылечим и говорить научим. Вон, Фрэнк у нас дипломированный психиатр. А я, если что, хирург.  
Фредерик сначала хотел спросить, что за Фрэнк, а потом вспомнил, что это он сам, и прикусил язык. Вообще, ему с самого начала стоило помалкивать. Вселенная уже показала ему, что от этого всегда становится только хуже.

— Вы это серьёзно? — Фредди всё ещё подозревала, что здесь что-то не ладно, но в этой суматохе не могла ухватиться за суть происходящего.  
— Совершенно, — кивнул Абель. — Пошли, Фрэнк. Уже поздно. Мальчику нужно высыпаться… А завтра столько дел…

Фредди пыталась ещё что-то возразить, но наконец-то заметила тачку, когда её со страшным скрипом покатили мимо неё.

— Постойте, а вы-то что в лесу делали?  
— Это мы за грибами ходили.  
— С сундуком?  
— Ну не с чемоданом же!


	8. Chapter 8

В поисках Френсиса

Абель проснулся поздно, аж в двенадцатом часу — отозвались ночные бдения на свежем воздухе, — но всё равно раньше Фредерика, который продолжал сладко сопеть в подушку. Немного потупив в потолок, Абель сел. С третьей попытки застегнул на бедре протез, подтянул резинку трусов и всё-таки встал. Нужно было растопить камин, но прежде отлить. Подойдя к очагу, он снова тупо уставился себе под ноги. Там, внизу, лежал раскрытый спальный мешок, и в нём, вольготно растянувшись, дрыхли Буханчик и Грэм. Дверь на улицу уже была открыта нараспашку, и, накинув куртку, Абель вышел на улицу.

Доктор Гидеон задумчиво мочился в одну из многочисленных ям за забором, зорко оглядывая окрестности. Если Галчонок удрал ещё ночью, то должен был жить где-то неподалёку, чтобы его потенциальные родители не засекли пропажу своего чада. Насколько Абель знал, самым близким обитаемым местом, не считая сторожки егерей, был Корнфилд, но до него нужно было не меньше часа ехать на машине — и это на максимальной скорости, а Галчонок отправился пешком, если только у него где-то в кустах не был припрятан мотоцикл. А ещё он мог всё ещё прятаться где-то в лесу. Такой маленький, напуганный и одинокий.

Абель пошёл в лес. Прямо так: в куртке и трусах на голое тело, и в одном сапоге.  
— Галчо-о-онок! Фре-е-енсис!

Никто не отзывался.

— Вернись! Мы тебя не обидим!  
И снова почему-то никто не отозвался.

«Не доверяет, — подумал Абель. — Или не слышит».  
Для порядка он ещё хотел покричать, но подумал, что скорее докричится до глухарей, чем до Галчонка, и не стал. Глупая затея, стоило придумать что-нибудь получше.

В доме по-прежнему все безмятежно дрыхли. Так и хотелось разрушить всё это сонное царство какой-нибудь гнусной выходкой: окатить ледяной водой из ведра или напустить муравьёв в постель. Если бы у них с Фредериком были разные койки, Абель так бы и сделал.

— Подъём!  
— М-м? — промычал Фредерик и, кое-как отодрав от подушки лохматую голову, попытался открыть глаза, в чём не преуспел и натянул на голову одеяло.  
— Вставай, говорю!

Абель жестоко стянул одеяло на пол, и Фредерик несчастно скукожился от холода.

— Какого чёрта, Абель? Пойди и удали себе аппендикс. Или голову…  
— Не время спать, Фредерик. Наш мальчик сбежал.  
— Бу-буу. бу-бу. убу… — прогудел Фредерик из-под подушки.  
— Что? Что ты там бубнишь?  
Подушка тоже была бесчеловечно отнята. И вторая тоже.  
— Говорю, связать его надо было, — и совсем тихо добавил: — И тебя тоже.  
— Почему ты вчера об этом не подумал?

— Я? — сонно удивился Фредерик. — Это была твоя идея — приютить беспризорника. Лучше проверь, что пропало…  
Абелю не хотелось думать, что его маленький маньяк мог оказаться ещё и вором, но решил проверить на всякий случай. Итоги обыска обнадёживали и возвращали доктору Гидеону веру в людей — кроме его собственных трусов и футболки, которые были на Галчонке, ничего ценного не пропало. О ночном приключении напоминала лишь остывшая кровавая ванна у двери, которую вчера не было сил вылить, да на полу валялась чёрная тряпочка с биркой.

— Он не мог далеко уйти… — проговорил Абель, как детектив из старого фильма.  
— Что? — Фредерик сел в постели, осовело оглядываясь. — Так он ничего не прихватил? Ружьё на месте?  
— Да, всё на месте. Хотя… — Абель заглянул в один из шкафчиков. — Этот засранец спёр всю рыбу. И не ухмыляйся. В подвале ещё две сырые в ведре плавают. На завтрак хватит…  
— Гадство, — Фредерик потёр опухшее лицо и спустил ноги на холодный пол, что немного взбодрило.  
— Вставай, Фредерик. Полдень уже. Нам предстоит много дел…

***  
Рыба получилось пересоленной и подгоревшей, но Фредерик этого даже не замечал, как и того, что дважды присолил блюдо. Не замечал этого и Абель, но несколько по другой причине.  
С таким трудом добытый сундук оказался набит ценными бумагами, из которых только треть представляла банкноты, а всё остальное составляли акции и векселя. С одного края пластиковый мешок чуть прохудился, и некоторая часть бумажек подгнила. Пролежи оно дольше под землёй, и клад окончательно утратил бы свою ценность. Хорошо, что купюры лежали сверху и не пострадали. В любом случае, это было целое состояние.

— Ты какой-то не радостный, Абель, — заметил Фредерик.  
— А есть повод?  
— Не знаю, может быть, ты каждый день откапываешь клады, но обычно люди испытывают довольно яркие эмоции. Векселя, конечно, ещё надо проверить, но остальное… Этого с лихвой достаточно для покупки генератора и даже коровы. Или ты, как пират, мечтал найти золото Кортеса?  
— Не романтик ты, Фредерик, — отмахнулся Абель и сплюнул в тарелку рыбью косточку. — Деньги — это своевременно, но знаешь… иногда клад — это ещё не всё. Это ступенька на пути к чему-то большему…

— Ещё большему количеству денег? — Фредерик округлил глаза, пытаясь представить сундук ещё больше.  
— Не романтик, — повторил Абель и покачал головой. — Просто не могу поверить…  
Он действительно не мог поверить, что любимый дядя Тедди вот так просто, без подвоха, оставил ему большой скучный ящик денег. Это совсем на него не походило, особенно вспоминая все те волшебные безумные истории, которые добрый дядюшка рассказывал маленькому Абелю в детстве. Взрослый Абель Гидеон всё ещё не представлял, что там должно было оказаться, но ожидал чего-то такого же — волшебного и совершенно безумного.

— Тебе не угодишь, — проворчал Фредерик.  
— Ладно. Придётся довольствоваться тем, что есть, — смирился Абель. — Я собираюсь съездить в Корнфилд сейчас.  
— За покупками? Самое время! Подожди только, я составлю список…

Фредерик уже подскочил к своему шкафчику, чтобы достать блокнот и фломастер. У него уже заканчивалась пена для бритья, так что отросла приличная борода, и хотелось ещё парочку новых футболок и резиновые сапоги, потому что кеды для ранчо совершенно не годились. И раз уж они теперь такие богачи — какой-нибудь радиоприёмник. Музыки отчаянно не хватало. Фредерик хотел ещё чего-то, но не успел даже найти огрызка карандаша, когда Абель совершенно грязно и жестоко растоптал его мечты.

— Не в этот раз. Сегодня я хочу поспрашивать о нашем мальчике.  
— Тьфу! — Фредерик смачно сплюнул, хотя обычно так экспрессивно свои чувства не выражал. Хвалёная выдержка мгновенно его оставила.– Абель, какого хрена? Сбежал и сбежал! Мы в любом случае не имели права его удерживать!  
— Фредерик, пойми, мальчик сам по себе в лесу… — попытался объяснить Абель, но Фредерика несло.  
— Убивает животных! И до сих пор не сгинул, знаешь ли. Этот мальчик собственными руками убил не кошечку или лягушку, как любой другой малолетний живодёр. Он убил оленёнка, а до этого косулю и взрослую лань! Он вполне мог бы перейти на дичь посерьёзней. А ты носишься с ним, как с младенцем! Ты — такой крутой хирург с лопатой! Когда ты успел превратиться в грёбанную наседку, Абель?

Доктор Гидеон отодвинул тарелку и тяжело поднялся. Фредерик на секунду подумал, что перегнул палку и сейчас ему врежут.

— Я поеду в город. Попробую найти его родителей. Они должны знать, — проговорил Абель с какой-то чужой интонацией в голосе, которую Фредерик от него раньше не слышал.  
Абеля немного качнуло, когда он переступил ногой-протезом и вышел из дома. Фредерик остался сидеть за столом. Нетронутая щека горела.

Шаги стихли почти сразу за дверью. За домом скрипнули петли сарая, и гулко хлопнули обе створки. Спустя пару минут загудел мотор джипа. Вот зашуршали по траве шины, машина сделала разворот и выехала на грунтовую дорогу. Рокот мотора удалялся, пока его не заглушил шелест листьев.

Фредерик нервно отбросил вилку, чем разбудил Грэма.

— Ну что ты на меня смотришь? Тоже Френсиса жалко!

Грэм глухо заворчал, пряча морду в мочалку хвоста. Ему просто не нравилось, когда на него так злобно смотрели. Странные люди.  
Фредерик побарабанил пальцами по столу. Вымыл тарелки. Одну расколотил. Абеля всё ещё не было, и и на его скорое возвращение рассчитывать также не приходилось. А всё из-за этого маленького маньяка. Фредерик понятия не имел, что в нём было такого особенного. У него никогда не было ни своих детей, ни племянников. И заводить их до некоторых пор он не собирался.

— Грэм?

Пёс неохотно оторвал морду от пола.

— Я иду в лес искать Френсиса. Ты пойдёшь со мной.

Грэм попытался сделать вид, что не понимает человеческой речи, но его подняли за ошейник и куда-то поволокли. Странные люди.

***

Днём в лесу было не так страшно, как ночью в полнолуние или в туман. Было вполне свежо и солнечно. Где-то наверху ветер шумел кронами деревьев. Рядом плёлся Грэм. А ещё Фредерик взял с собой ружьё. Мало ли, вдруг он встретит медведя или того хуже — Френсиса.

Пока что маршрут был знакомым. Центральная тропа петляла между деревьев, и если свернуть с неё у поваленного дерева, то можно было попасть на тот уютный берег реки, где они с Абелем рыбачили, а если пройти дальше и свернуть направо от корявой сосны, то можно было попасть на индейское кладбище. Сворачивать с тропинки куда-то ещё казалось смерти подобно, но вряд ли Галчонок станет дожидаться его прямо на дороге. Фредерик вообще сомневался, что сможет найти его, не то что притащить домой, но попытаться-то стоило. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы Абель больше не дулся.

— Мы просто гуляем с тобой, Грэм, — успокоил себя и собаку Фредерик. — Просто гуляем. Тебе надо больше дышать свежим воздухом. И двигаться больше, а то слишком хорошо мы тебя кормим. А ты обленился совсем. Смотри, какая хорошая погода. Белочки скачут. Ты мог всё это проспать.

Грэм мрачно вафкнул, продолжая медленно переставлять лапы. Он бы с удовольствием проспал всё на свете, кроме кормёжки.

— Если бы я был маленьким маньяком, где бы я прятался? Есть мысли?

Ответа не последовало.

— Знаешь, Грэм, профайлер из тебя так себе. Ты, наверное, ездовая собака. А может, ищейка?  
Фредерик резко остановился, как громом поражённый. Грэм тоже встал, с досадой оглядываясь. Во взгляде его читалось: «Что за ёбаную херню ты задумал на этот раз, беспокойный двуногий?»

— Почему я раньше об этом не подумал?

Для воплощения новой идеи пришлось вернуться в Клаббер-хаус, благо, что уйти успели недалеко. В доме Фредерик снова разворошил мусорный мешок и достал трусы Галчонка.

— Нюхай, Грэм. Нюхай. Запоминай запах. Хороший пёс.

Грэм огрызнулся и тяжело отскочил в сторону, отфыркиваясь.

— Да. Понимаю. Трусы подростка воняют отвратно, но постарайся взять след. След, Грэм! — громко скомандовал Фредерик, едва ли надеясь, что это сработает.

Не могло ему так повезти, ну никак. Тем не менее, Грэм шумно засопел, к чему-то принюхиваясь. Опустил нос к полу, сделал круг по залу, вышел в коридор, обошёл лестницу на чердак и направился к выходу. Фредерик следовал за ним, боясь дышать. Пёс медленно, но верно шёл в лес, только совсем не в сторону уже знакомой безопасной тропы, а побрёл в самую гущу подлеска, через бурелом.  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — шепнул под нос Фредерик, склоняясь под низкими еловыми ветками.

Грэм шёл по следу, но с такой улиточной скоростью, что Фредерик начинал опасаться, что не дойдёт до цели дотемна. А если учесть, что он и днём-то не знал, как ловить мальчишку, то ночью…  
Фредерик остервенело стёр налипшую на бороду паутину.

Чем дальше забирался пёс, тем сложнее было за ним следовать. Маленький Галчонок наверняка в лёгкую просачивался сквозь эти заросли, но Фредерик уже по-настоящему рисковал остаться без глаз.

— Ублюдочный кусок маньяка, — матерился он, обдирая щёки и руки об острые ветки. — Лучше бы тебя медведи сожрали. Потому что… тьфу! Потому что если я до тебя доберусь, я не знаю…

Неожиданно подлесок кончился, и Фредерик вывалился на уютную полянку перед здоровенным деревом, названия которого он не знал. Дерево было могучим и старым, часть грунта с одной стороны осела или была подмыта дождями, обнажив его могучие корни. В образовавшейся под деревом пещере посиживал Галчонок и увлечённо строгал перочинным ножиком колышек. Несмотря на то, что его недавно мыли, он снова выглядел, как чёрт — весь в грязи и листьях.

— …что с тобой сделаю, — одними губами прошептал Фредерик и потянулся к лямке ружья.

Галчонок не мог не заметить угрожающего жеста и вскочил на ноги. Нож и колышек в руках были в боевой позиции и даже не подрагивали. Глаза у того были вытаращенные, как два пистолетных дула, он буквально следил за каждым движением противника, готовый отреагировать молниеносно. Фредерик застыл, не зная, что делать. Единственное, что получилось у него на сто процентов, так это так же ебануто таращиться на Галчонка, ожидая что вот сейчас он накинется на бедного психиатра, который с самого начала ни в чём был не виноват и безумно хотел жить.

Фредерик сглотнул, сделал вил, что медленно поправляет лямку, после чего так же медленно выставил руку перед собой.

— Френсис, мы… — Фредерик запнулся, потому что Абеля с ним не было, а Грэм снова куда-то незаметно свалил. — То есть, я! Я хочу тебе помочь. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Пойдём со мной. Абель тебя ждёт не дождётся…

Галчонок как-то странно напрягся и попятился. На посеревших от грязи белых Абелевых трусах расползалось мокрое пятно. Фредерик чуть приободрился. Невозможно бояться того, кто при виде тебя в прямом смысле слова ссытся со страха.

— Френсис, не нужно бояться. Не убегай. Я не желаю тебе зла. Я не опасен, — продолжал заверять Фредерик, медленно подбираясь к Галчонку. — Не нужно было сбегать…  
— Вы… вы хоели веня фыай, — наконец промямлил он, но понятнее от этого не стало.  
— «Вы хотели меня…» Фыай? Что это значит?  
— Пфыхайх-х! — с явной обидой повторил Галчонок чуть громче и вжался спиной в корни, продолжая смотреть на Фредерика так, что начинало щемить под грудиной. Как на палача какого-то.

Что-то вспоминалось. Что-то такое он говорил вчера Абелю, чтобы побыстрее лечь спать. «Ну, точно!»

— Френсис, мы не собирались тебя пытать. Я сказал это, не подумав. Мы не пытаем детей… мы вообще никого не пытаем! Понима…

Фредерик сделал очередной шаг навстречу, до Галчонка оставалось шагов пять, не больше, когда под ногами что-то быстро-быстро прошуршало. Прежде чем Фредерик успел понять, что происходит, петля затянулась на его лодыжках и потянула вверх. Земля коварно ушла из-под ног и оказалась над головой. Ружьё полетело с плеча, Фредерик, нелепо замахав руками, кое-как поймал оружие за промасляный ствол, но, пока он так трепыхался, его закрутило. Зелень леса замельтешила перед глазами, чередуясь с чёрным пятном пещеры. Фредерика охватила паника. Время стало тягучим, как патока, замедлилось. Перед глазами, как на карусели, промелькнула чумазая физиономия Френсиса. От испуга и так некрепкая хватка разжалась, и из рук Фредерика выпало ружьё. Прогремел выстрел. Фредерик вздрогнул и повис вниз головой, слыша только тоненький писк в ушах. Перевёрнутый мир потемнел.


	9. Chapter 9

В поисках Фредерика

Вечерело. Абель возвращался домой. Густая пыль оседала на бортах его верного джипа. Тучи на горизонте грозили скорым ливнем. Доктора Гидеона обуревали противоречивые чувства, с определением коих он так и не смог разобраться. Одно можно было сказать точно - в Корнфилд он съездил не зря. Никогда ведь не помешает узнать о своём будущем сынишке немного больше.  
А о Френсисе в городке знал, буквально, каждый столб.

«Пропал мальчик. Рост метр пятьдесят. Глаза голубые. Особые приметы — заячья губа. Нашедших просьба связаться с его родителями». Далее следовали адрес и телефон. Распечатки были довольно старыми, размокшими из-за дождей, но Абелю всё же удалось найти объявление с разборчивыми данными. И он пошёл в гости.

На месте его ждал сюрприз — дом, в котором жили Доллархайды, сдавался внаём, а сами они съехали месяц назад. Абель узнал об этом, напросившись на чашку чая к домовладелице под предлогом затёкшего в протезе бедра, а, добив природным обаянием, вызнал такое, что окончательно раздумал связываться с родителями Галчонка.

Тучи уже накрыли половину неба, когда Абель загнал джип обратно в сарай и задвинул запор. У крыльца сытый Буханчик смывал с усатой морды следы кровавого пиршества. Абель по-свойски погладил его по голове и зашёл в дом.

— Фредерик! Я вернулся! Встречай своего добытчика, детка!.. Фредерик?

Абель обошёл комнату и даже заглянул под кровать, но сосед почему-то там не лежал.

— Фредерик! Если ты спрятался от меня на чердаке, слезай! Я тебе вкусненького купил!

Это было громко сказано. Той мелочи, что осталась у Абеля после заправки джипа, хватило только на шоколадку, но они уже две недели жили совсем без сладкого, так что не мог Фредерик не поддаться искушению. И тем не менее, ничто в доме не откликнулось на зазывания Абеля.

— Вот же зараза…

Доктор Гидеон вернулся в комнату и остановился перед тряпочкой трусов. Какого-то чёрта они снова выбрались из мусорного ведра и валялись посреди комнаты. Не нравилось Абелю, что они вот так лежали на полу. И где, спрашивается, этот ленивый пёс, и ружьё, и, самое главное, сам Фредерик?

Картинка складывалась неутешительная, но всё же складывалась. Фредерик решил что-то там доказать и отправился искать Галчонка, прихватив с собой Грэма и оружие.  
Абель снова вышел на улицу. Хотелось закурить, но он никогда не курил, а требовалось сделать что-то такое, чтобы немного успокоиться. Он вернулся в сарай, достал из багажника мачете — самое полезное приобретение в своей жизни. Не идти же в лес с голыми руками? В прошлый раз вон, пришёл он на речку, а к спящему Фредерику с явно гастрономическим интересом принюхивался койот. Пришлось отгонять лопатой.

Фредерик вообще слишком часто ходил по охуенно тонкому льду. Его подставил маньяк, за ним охотились ФБР. Он падал в бурную реку. Галчонок ему чуть в глотку не вцепился тогда в лесу. Абель сам чуть не сбил его машиной. Как он до сих пор в живых оставался — загадка! И профессиональное чутьё подсказывало доктору Гидеону, что если он как можно скорее не разыщет Фредерика, то Фредерик найдёт очередной интересный способ самоубиться. Если уже не нашёл.  
Чудо из чудес, если и на этот раз всё обойдётся.

Дело оставалось за малым — выяснить, куда понесло Фредерика. По удаче на выходе за покосившуюся ограду Абель споткнулся о дремавшего под кустом Грэма.

— Блядь!

Пёс, поскуливая, трусил к дому. Проклятые людишки вечно норовили оттоптать ему хвост.

— Стой, сука! Я с тобой не закончил! Где Фредерик?

Грэм ткнул носом в закрытую дверь и с надеждой уставился на Абеля.

— Так, где ты оставил своего хозяина, предательская скотина? — добрым-предобрым голосом спросил доктор Гидеон, потрепав Грэма между ушей. — Давай, показывай, куда ты его завёл. Или ещё раз нюхнём трусы Галчонка?

***

Идти через заросли да ещё на протезе было убийственно, если бы Грэм шёл чуть быстрее, но тот плёлся с максимально черепашьей скоростью, неохотно, так что его приходилось периодически подгонять. Затянутое тучами, небо совсем потемнело, в воздухе чувствовалась влажность. Собирались упасть первые капли. Мрачные мысли всё не оставляли. Хорошо, если Фредерик будет на ногах, чтобы не пришлось тащить его на себе. Ещё лучше, если будет живым.

Наконец, собака-поводырь вывела доктора Гидеона на поляну. В тусклом свете Абель сначала увидел верёвку, а уже потом висящего на ней вниз головой Фредерика. Чёрт его знает, сколько он вот так провисел. Абель поторопился его снять, эффектно перерубив узлы мачете, предварительно обхватив Фредерик поперёк торса. В конце концов, Абель всегда мечтал так сделать. Порубить что-нибудь мачете.

Свалившись вместе на землю, Абель нашёл собственной задницей ружьё.

— Блядь, Фредерик, вечно ты бросаешь вещи, где попало… Фредерик?

Он продолжал лежать, красный, как чернослив, и признаков жизни не подавал, хотя пульс прощупывался, и это обнадёживало.

— Фредерик, вставай. Боливар не вынесет двоих. Фредерик!

От похлопываний по лицу Фредерик только простонал что-то, но встать оказался не в силах. Абель попытался его поднять и тоже не преуспел.

— Не хотел тебе говорить, Фредерик, но ты жирный. Чёрт, тебя даже подкалывать не интересно, когда ты без сознания… Что же мне с тобой делать? — Абель посмотрел на мачете и снова на Фредерика. — Хотя, может это и хорошо, что ты в отрубе? Я бы мог… сделать тебя полегче.

Мрачная шутка доктора Чилтона тоже не впечатлила. Над ветвями сверкнула молния и подул сильный ветер.

— Вставай, Фредерик, — Абель беспомощно огляделся. — А то дождик скоро начнётся, мы вообще из леса с тобой не выйдем.

И как по волшебству пошёл дождик.

— Вот за это я тебя и люблю, Фредерик, — Абель с досадой пнул его по ляжке.

Доктор Чилтон продолжал лежать, несмотря ни на что. Его упорству можно было позавидовать, и Абель бы позавидовал, если бы его не волновала перспектива застрять в грозу без крыши над головой.

— Ваф!

Грэм сидел под сводом природной пещеры, образованной корнями большого дерева, и смотрел на жалких людишек почти тем же взглядом, что и Буханчик — высокомерно и презрительно.

***

В укрытие Фредерика удалось затащить до того, как оба успели вымокнуть до нитки. Внутри нашлась пара старых вонючих одеял и немного хвороста. Абель сбегал на поляну и забрал ружьё. Один патрон был ещё в стволе, а значит, можно было попытаться развести огонь. Этим Абель и занялся, вытряхивая из гильзы дробь и затыкая её кусочком трухлявого одеяла. Всё-таки хорошо, что Фредерик взял с собой ружьё. Мачете, да ещё в дождь, он бы так огонь не добыл.  
Он прицелился и выстрелил. Горящая тряпка вылетела, тлея в кострище слабеньким огоньком, который Абель начал старательно раздувать, подбрасывая как можно больше сухих веточек. Даже оторвал кусок корня от стены, чтобы огонь разгорелся жарче. И не заметил, как от выстрела очнулся Фредерик.

— А! Не ешьте меня! Я вредный!  
— Я вижу, — процедил Абель, не отвлекаясь от костра. Тот разгорался всё ярче, но нужно было найти ещё хоть пару коряг, чтобы хватило надолго.  
— Абель?.. Это ты?  
— Нет. Я Авраам Линкольн. Человек и авианосец.  
— Абель!

В ту же минуту на доктора Гидеона накинулись со спины и чуть не задушили в объятиях.

— Ну-ну. Не реви. Все живы.  
— Я не реву.  
— А почему у меня тогда спина мокрая?  
— Потому что на улице ливень. У тебя и волосы мокрые.  
— Ну-ну.

***

Уже стемнело, в лесу громко шумел дождь и громко бабахал гром. Громко потрескивая, горела огромная сырая ветка, которую удалось найти недалеко от пещеры. Всё было ужасно громким и одновременно с этим таким незначительным.  
Они лежали вдвоём у костра, закутавшись в одеяла, и смотрели на огонь. Одеяла, конечно, пованивали, но даже у костра ночью было холодновато для брезгливости. Грэм думал точно так же, но его под одеяло не пустили, поэтому он лежал у Фредерика в ногах.  
— Может, расскажешь, как ты так оказался подвешенным? — спросил Абель. — Тебя что, ребёнок в плен взял?

Сон не шёл, а просто так лежать наскучило. Да и сама атмосфера так и толкала на всякие разговоры, и не важно, о чём.

Фредерик ответил не сразу. Голова всё ещё адски болела от притока крови, поэтому он всматривался в стену дождя над костром. Ему всё мерещился зловещий Галчонок, логово коего они вероломно заняли в столь херовую погоду.

— Ты же понял. Я Френсиса пошёл искать.  
— И нашёл. Поздравляю.  
— Спасибо, но не с чем. Он прямо перед входом ловушку установил.  
— И правильно сделал. Тут хищники всякие ходят…

Фредерик надулся и замолчал.

— Ну, так что дальше было?  
— Ничего особенного. Я с ним заговорил, а он — представь себе — описался, — злорадно поведал Фредерик.  
— Выдумываешь ты всё…  
— А вот и нет. Чуешь, чем благоухают эти одеяла? У мальчишки с этим большие проблемы. А я ему помочь хотел. И вот такая неблагодарность. Мало того, что он заманил меня в ловушку, так ещё и стрелял.  
— Ну вот, снова сочиняешь. Наверняка, сам и выронил, когда тебя на верёвке подвесило, а спусковой крючок сработал. Я смотрел, с предохранителя было снято. Он больше тебя испугался выстрела и убежал. Бедненький…

Фредерик снова недовольно заворочался. Абель был чертовски проницателен.

— Твой бедненький Галчонок — жестокий убийца. Ты только посмотри, чем он своё логово украсил, — Фредерик высунул из-под одеяла руку и указал на потолок.  
Абель посмотрел наверх, где под сводом пещеры на верёвочках были подвешены стрёмные куколки, собранные из косточек мелких зверушек, их черепов и птичьих, перевязанные грязными лоскутами и бечёвками.  
— Видишь? Мерзость какая. Давай их в костёр кинем?  
— Нет.  
— Думаешь, вонять будут?  
— Нет, Фредерик. Это мои фигурки.  
— Ты врёшь.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы запугать меня.  
— Да нет. Видишь, какие они старые, даже удивительно, что сохранились, — Абель ностальгически улыбнулся. — Мне тогда лет девять было… Я уже и забыл об этом убежище.  
— Ты был как Френсис?  
— Нет. Заячьей губы у меня не было, если ты об этом. Я не писал в постель. И родители меня любили. Просто я был очень любознательным и творческим, и не очень брезгливым.  
— Тебя поэтому любящие родители в эту глушь отправили?  
— Не сразу. Когда пропал третий домашний питомец, меня сначала отправили к психоаналитику, а уже потом к дяде Тэду. Между прочим, он сыграл не последнюю роль в выборе моей будущей профессии.

— Чем же вам так не приглянулось традиционное лечение?  
— Даже и не знаю… Нежеланием лежать в клинике и принимать препараты с весёлыми побочными эффектами?  
— Ты так говоришь, будто это что-то плохое.  
— Я вас, директоров психушек, уже тогда подозревал. Оставим моё тёмное прошлое. Лучше объясни, какой чёрт тебя дёрнул искать Галчонка? Да ещё в одиночку. Ты же его до усрачки боишься.  
— Потому что… ты был такой злой, когда уходил, — довольно неуверенно произнёс Фредерик.  
— Ну и что? Я же не бью тебя. За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
— Я не это имел в виду, — Фредерик ещё больше нахохлился. — Просто ты уехал, а я не знал, что делать.

Абель молчал, потому что теперь он сам не знал, что сказать. К счастью, неудобное молчание долго не продлилось.

— Как съездил? — бесцветно спросил Фредерик.  
— Хорошо, — с готовностью ответил Абель. — Узнал много интересного. Развеялся. Кстати, купил тебе… — Абель заворочался под одеялом, пытаясь достать из кармана штанов шоколадку. — Вот. Только она немного растаяла.

Фредерик жадно выхватил угощение и зашуршал обёрткой. Шоколадка от тепла была не просто мягкой, она была жидкой. Фредерик всё равно нашёлся, как её съесть не испачкавшись: надорвал небольшой уголок и стал высасывать прямо из упаковки, как из тюбика.

— Хочешь? — предложил он, ополовинив шоколадку.  
— Не. Доедай. Я в городе перекусил.  
Фредерик опустошил фантик и бросил в огонь. Искры от мигом сгоревшей обёртки взмыли под потолок пещеры, где покачивались зловещие куколки.  
— Так что ты узнал в Корнфилде? — почти благодушно спросил он.  
— Про нашего мальчика. Ты был прав. У него действительно есть родители — редкостные ублюдки. И до недавнего времени была чокнутая бабка. Сплошные комплексы и психотравмы. Будь у меня такие родственники, я бы до сих пор стрёмных куколок мастерил. Бедный мальчик…

— Абель, у меня была целая больница таких несчастных мальчиков-садистов. Один несчастней другого. Запомни, пожалуйста, личные проблемы и комплексы никому не дают права калечить и убивать людей, — нравоучительно поведал Фредерик.  
— Вот это тебя из-за Галчонка растащило…  
— Да ну тебя, Абель. Я тебе о серьёзном, а ты снова про мальчишку. Нам было так хорошо… Жили спокойно, а потом этот Френсис, и ты ходишь, как озабоченная наседка, и…  
— Фредерик, ревность - плохое чувство. Особенно к мальчику тринадцати лет. В твоём возрасте мудрее надо быть. Рассудительнее как-то.  
— Абель, ты понимаешь, какую глупость сейчас городишь?  
— Может быть, но разве я не прав?

Рука Абеля на животе, которая и так лежала там всё это время, вдруг стала очень горячей и заметной.

— Ты… Абель… — Фредерик покраснел, будто его снова перевернули вниз головой.  
— Что? — хрипло спросил Абель у самого уха, обдав горячим дыханием.

Фредерик снова не нашёлся с ответом, потому что рука с живота переместилась на пах.

— Абель, какого ху… Может, сейчас не лучший момент?  
— Ты, правда, так думаешь? — Спросил Абель и совершенно развратным способом поцеловал покрасневшее ухо.

Когда довольно громко вжикнула молния, Фредерик уже так не думал. Движения большой горячей ладони в штанах этому совершенно не способствовали. Фредерик вообще перестал о чём-то думать, потому что кровь наконец-то отхлынула от головы в другое место.

— Повернись ко мне, — шепнул Абель.

Фредерик заворочался, послушно переворачиваясь лицом к нему. Какой всё-таки Абель был красивый мужик, увидел вдруг Фредерик и с пыхтением попытался расстегнуть его джинсы. Под одеялом тут же возобновилась нелепая возня. Абель тихо засмеялся, потому что в последний раз нечто похожее было у него ещё в колледже, и от этого ощущения он почувствовал себя снова молодым и глупым. Какое всё-таки прекрасное было ощущение. Какой Фредерик молодец, что привёл его в это убежище из прошлого. Какой молодец, что бросился тогда под его машину…  
Фредерик истолковал это по-своему, и чтобы прекратить это хихиканье, решительно поцеловал. А Абель снова подумал — какой Фредерик молодец.


	10. Chapter 10

Дар богов

— Боже, как хорошо дома!  
Фредерик сделал три шага и лёг прямо на полу.  
— Подвинься, — прохрипел Абель и лёг рядом.  
Третьим рядом лёг Грэм.

После обоюдной дрочки под одеялом, отрезанные от всего мира стеной ливня, они вырубились практически одновременно и проспали до рассвета. Наручные часы Абеля показывали четыре утра, но дождь кончился, а костёр давно догорел.  
— Вставай, Абель. Нам ещё через эти дебри тащиться.  
— К чёрту дебри. Я знаю нормальную тропу.  
— Индейскую? — съязвил Фредерик, хотя был согласен идти хоть по минному полю, лишь бы уже идти.  
— Короткую.  
Смелое заявление, но Фредерик подумал, что любить Абеля ещё больше просто невозможно.

Тропа действительно была тропой. Не совсем хоженая, но, по крайней мере, идя по ней, не нужно было ломиться напролом через кусты и уворачиваться от бьющих по лицу веток тоже не пришлось. Замёрзшие, как сволочи, стуча зубами, они плелись по ней, как два страдающих артритом зомби. Один зомби прижимал к себе разряженную двустволку, другой — вяло размахивал мачете, а впереди бодро трусил Грэм, как лохматый предвестник ужаса. Попадись им на пути кто-нибудь из егерей, да хоть сам дьявол, то сильно бы пожалел о встрече. Но никакой встречи и не случилось. От их завываний всё лесное зверьё разбегалось врассыпную заблаговременно. И даже приснопамятный белый бычок, жалобно мыча, поторопился скрыться в тёмной чаще.

Они добрались грязными и насквозь промокшими. В доме было не натоплено, но несравнимо теплей, чем на улице. Остатков сил Абеля хватило только на то, чтобы стащить протез. Так они и пролежали, пока в двери кто-то деловито не постучал.

— Абель. Там пришёл кто-то, — прохрипел Фредерик, пытаясь нащупать рукой ружьё. Оно было не заряжено, но Фредерик намеревался использовать его как дубину.  
— Пускай проваливают нахер, — сонно пробубнил Абель в половые доски. — Или забирают всё ценное и всё равно валят. Я найду и убью их попозже…  
Грязные ковбойские сапоги прошли в дом и остановились перед лицом Абеля.  
— Вы живы вообще? — Фредди Лаундс и не подумала идти своей дорогой.  
— Не уверен, — истерично хихикнул Фредерик.  
— Всё-таки, живые… Салют, голубки! А чего это вы тут на полу делаете?  
— У нас была ночь разнузданной любви, — ответил Абель.  
— Оргия, — поддакнул Фредерик.  
— Что, с ружьём и мачете?  
— Мы с Фрэнком любим всякие ролевые игры, — Абель перевернулся на спину и совершенно пошло подмигнул егерьше.  
— Не понять мне вас, извращенцев…  
— И мне их не понять, — вздохнул Абель. — Вот неделю назад я возвращался с рыбалки и, представьте себе, стал свидетелем довольно пикантной сцены ебли обнажённой златокудрой дриады с отполированным сучком столетней сосны. Рядом ещё валялась пустая бутылка оливкового…  
— Да как вы смеете! — чуть не взвизгнула златокудрая егерьша. — Я не могла этого делать! Это… это омерзительно!  
— А разве я сказал, что это вы? — Абель невинно похлопал глазами. — Разве я позволил бы себе травить настолько гнусные байки о такой классной девчонке? Да и лица я не видел. Но у дриады этой совершенно точно была такая очаровательная родинка на жо…  
— Лучше скажите, где вы прячете этого недоноска? — перебила Фредди, теряя терпение. Лицо у неё было всё ещё красное и охуительно гармонировало с рыжими волосами.  
— Зачем так грубо? Заячья губа ещё не значит…  
— Не важно, — отмахнулась егерьша, зорко оглядывая помещение. — Где вы его спрятали?  
— Нам и самим интересно. Мальчик от нас сбежал. Практически в ту же ночь.  
— Неблагодарный засранец, — пожаловался Фредерик, чтобы уж точно не возникло сомнений. — Мы его подобрали, вымыли так чисто, накормили, а он нас вот так бросил.  
— Можно сказать, кинул.  
— И с тех пор вы его больше не видели? — усомнилась Фредерика.  
Она продолжала по-хозяйски обследовать жилище. Увидела Буханчика, заулыбалась. Попыталась его погладить, но поспешно отдёрнула руку, когда тот зашипел, как большой четвероногий змей, и выпустил когти.  
— А почему вы, собственно, интересуетесь? — мурлыкнул Абель. — Снова нашли в заповеднике необычно убитую зверушку?  
— Слава богу, нет, — ответила Фредди на этот раз безнаказанно наглаживая Грэма - тот спал или делал вид, что умер, и не сопротивлялся. — Дело приняло довольно интересный оборот. Этот мальчик, оказывается, в розыске. Его родители ищут. А если мальчик не сам по себе, а чей-то, то есть неплохой шанс срубить денег на возмещение ущерба.  
— Какая вы корыстная особа, мисс Лаундс, — грустно вздохнул доктор Гидеон.  
— Эти деньги пойдут на благо заповедника.  
— Купите оленям виагры?  
— Не ваше дело! — Фредди топнула ножкой так, что от сапога отвалился жирный кусок земли и с брызгами разлетелся по полу.  
Абель ничего не сказал, но посмотрел на егерьшу так, что слов и не требовалось. Та снова покраснела до корней волос, но устранять свинарник даже не подумала, направившись к выходу. Шматки земли продолжали валиться с сапог.

— А как там поживает ваш напарник? — спросил вдогонку Фредерик. Ему было немного стыдно перед Тайянитой за Абеля. Индеец его так героически спас, и теперь из-за Абелевых ям сломал ногу.  
— В госпитале лежит. Перелом серьёзный, на службу выйдет не скоро, — нетерпеливо ответила егерьша уже на пороге.  
— Может, ему что-нибудь передать? Какое-нибудь угощение… — задумался Фредерик, полный добрых порывов. — Что обычно дарят?  
— Молоко, — подсказал Абель. — В нём кальция много. Это для костей полезно.  
— Ну, вот. Как заведём корову, то обязательно пришлём Тайяните парного молочка.  
— До свидания, — Фредерика поспешно хлопнула дверью.

Абель и Фредерик продолжали лежать на полу в окружении следов грязных сапожищ, будто вокруг них водили хороводы големы.

— Абель, а ты правда её в лесу видел…? Ну, ты понял, — спросил Фредерик, гнусно улыбаясь.  
— Как тебя сейчас. А ещё я индейца видел, но это уже совсем другая история.

***

После ухода егерьши всё-таки пришлось вставать и что-то делать. Абель занялся растопкой камина, а Фредерик приготовлением ванны. Её снова пришлись отмывать. В последнее время всё время приходилось что-то отмывать, чистить, стирать. А хотелось есть, спать, слушать музыку. В конце концов, хотелось просто ничего не делать. Фредерик уже и припомнить не мог, когда такое было.

Абель хотел сразу съездить в Корнфил, как только согреется, чтобы совершить натуральный обмен — бумагу на еду, — но Фредерик заявил, что в таком виде Абель никуда не поедет.  
— Это почему это?  
— Потому что ты воняешь, как выгребная яма. Извини, Абель, но тебя ни в один магазин не пустят.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь.  
— Я преуменьшаю. В городе объявят газовую атаку.  
— Что-то прошлой ночью тебя это так не заботило.  
— Да потому что я сам воняю, как… Господи, Абель, я никогда в жизни не был настолько грязным. — У Фредерика и впрямь даже чуточку слезились глаза. В тепле закрытого помещения запах стал ещё острее и сногсшибательнее. — Просто, давай уже помоемся?  
Абель сдался, потому что тоже разнюхал амбре.

В это утро они впервые принимали ванну вместе. До этого Абель пользовался исключительно душевой, по его словам ему так было заебись. Он не говорил, но Фредерик и так понимал, что на одной ноге забираться в ванну ему было не очень-то удобно. Но тут греть воду ещё и на душевую было довольно накладно, и Абель неохотно согласился.  
Фредерик млел. Вода была горячей, а грудь Абеля под спиной широкой и уютной. И все три ноги отлично умещались в ванной, так что даже коленки не торчали из воды. Абель, судя по хриплому мурчанию, тоже был доволен. Он гладил Фредерика под водой и довольно недвусмысленно сжимал. Фредерик тоже задумчиво гладил Абеля по крепким коленям. Было только чуточку непривычно, что одно из колен оканчивалось округлой культёй, но Фредерика это беспокоило меньше всего на свете.

Хорошо так лежать, но не на голодный желудок. Фредерик неохотно отстранился и принялся активно намыливать мочалку, так что вода плескалась через край.  
— Потереть тебе спинку? — Абель положил большие ладони на лопатки Фредерику и погладил.  
— Конечно, потереть.

Желудок продолжал голодно урчать. Мужчины стоически намыливали друг друга, стараясь не обращать внимания на эти душераздирающие звуки, хотя даже Буханчик тревожно водил треугольными ушами, пытаясь понять, что за жуткий зверь притаился в доме и теперь мучительно помирает. Судя по его маньячному блеску в глазах, кот уже планировал, как будет его жрать.

— Абель, у нас совсем-совсем ничего не осталось? — смывая ковшиком с волос пену, спросил Фредерик.  
— Осталась соль, немного растительного масла, да кустик дикого укропа во дворе, но это даже не та еда, которую едят с едой. Правда, я нашёл дюжину мёртвых мышей под шкафом. Кажется, Буханчик складывает их туда последние два дня. А я-то думал, это пованивает енот в стене. Как ты относишься к енотам?

Фредерик так хотел есть, что съел бы и енота, но оставил это шокирующее признание при себе.

И всё же голодать им оставалось не так долго, как они думали. Когда Фредерик помогал Абелю выбраться из ванной, за входной дверью раздалось тихое, но вполне отчётливое шуршание. Оба насторожились. Буханчик не выдержал первым, тяжело спрыгнув с кровати, подбежал к двери и стал активно принюхиваться.

— Там кто-то есть, — прошептал Фредерик.  
— Да ладно. Пойди, проверь.  
— Почему, я?  
— Потому что пока я буду надевать ногу, может случиться что угодно. Иди давай, не томи! — Абель игриво похлопал его по заду в сторону входной двери.

И Фредерик, покрываясь пупырышными мурашками, пошёл. Отодвинул ногой Буханчика и медленно открыл.

— Ну? Что там?  
— Абель, ты умеешь разделывать дичь?  
— Что за вопрос? Я же профессионально разделываю людей. Думаю, с какой-то дичью справлюсь. А кто там? Енот?  
— Это заяц. Или кролик? Абель, он живой! — Фредерик беспомощно оглянулся.  
— Подай ногу. Разберёмся.

На пороге действительно лежал живой заяц и никуда не убегал, потому что был крепко связан, как жертва мастера-шибари.  
— Это дар богов! — заявил Абель, с кошмарным хрустом сворачивая зайцу шею.

Фредерик даже сказать ничего не успел. Заяц тоже не успел, даже если бы вообще умел говорить.

— Готовь котелок, Фредерик, у нас будет рагу из зайчатины!  
— Тебе не интересно, откуда он здесь, — спросил Фредерик, уже споласкивая означенную посудину. Мысленно он уже переваривал этого зайца.  
— Не особенно. Хочешь, я научу тебя снимать шкурку так, чтобы не повредить мех?  
— Нет! И вообще, иди на улицу его разделывать. Тут только кровищи не хватает.  
— Как профессионала, ты оскорбляешь меня такими заявлениями. Что я, маньяк! — буркнул Абель, но, прихватив нож, всё же вышел на улицу.

***

Рагу получилось густым, наваристым и по-холостяцки простым. Оно дольше варилось, чем было съедено. Через пятнадцать минут от зайца остались только кости, сохнущая на веточке ежевики шкурка да кишки под кустиком той же ежевики. Фредерик уже доел свою часть и старался не смотреть, как Абель высасывает из черепа крошечные заячьи мозги.

— А всё-таки. Кто нам его подбросил? — снова спросил Фредерик, задумчиво покручивая ободок пустой тарелки.  
— Ну, если отбросить версию о вмешательстве потусторонних сил, то кроме Галчонка никто другой его нам подложить не мог, — вполне логично рассудил Абель. — Тайянита в госпитале, а егерьша скорее грохнула бы нас, чем позволила убить зайчонка. Остаётся только Френсис.  
— Но ему-то зачем это делать?  
— Из благодарности?  
— А вдруг заяц был отравлен?  
— Это надо постараться, чтобы отравить живого зайца, знаешь ли. Я осмотрел каждый орган, нормальный здоровый заяц. Был, — хмыкнул Абель, отодвигая тарелку с горкой костей. — Не ищи проблем там, где их нет.  
— Легко тебе говорить. Ты не параноик, — вздохнул Фредерик.  
— Ладно, теперь я могу спокойно съездить в Корнфилд. К вечеру вернусь, а ты постарайся больше не влипать в неприятности. Поэтому из дома лучше не выходи. И на замок закройся. И…  
— Абель!  
— Серьёзно. Если кто-то будет ломиться в дом, даже «кто там?» не спрашивай.  
— А если выломают дверь?  
— Ружьё заряжено. Стрелять я тебя учил.

Фредерик вспомнил тот единственный выстрел в воздух, который Абель доверил ему сделать из-за своей жадности, то есть, конечно же, бережливости, и закатил глаза.

— Можешь за меня не волноваться.  
— Да как же мне не волноваться, если мы под одним одеялом с тобой кончили!  
— Абель…  
— Всё. Я поехал. Будь умницей, — Абель притянул Фредерика к себе за затылок и звонко поцеловал в висок.  
Фредерик вышел из ступора только когда услышал, как Абель завёл мотор Лендровера.

— Постой! Я совсем забыл!  
— Что?  
— Мой список!  
— Снова эти списки дурацкие, как моя бывшая же…

— …Так лучше, — кивнул Абель, когда Фредерик отстранился, облизывая припухшие от поцелуя губы.

***

Когда Абель уехал, Фредерик вернулся в дом и закрылся на замок. Нужно было вымыть посуду, но для этого пришлось бы идти до колонки, а выходить на улицу вроде как было нельзя. Воспользовавшись этим исключением из правил, Фредерик по-еврейски лениво смёл с пола грязь, которая осталась после визита егерьши, и с чувством выполненного долга улёгся на кровать.

Он хотел подумать о том, что произошло этой ночью и негласно продолжало происходить между ним и Абелем, но позорно уснул, как только голова коснулась подушки. И сразу же потоком на него нахлынули сновидения.

Фредерику снилась та сырая пещера с жуткими фигурками под потолком. Откуда-то послышался гул барабана. В свете костра фигурки зашевелились, сорвались со своих ниточек на землю, окружив Фредерика кольцом, и начали танцевать какой-то совершенно безумный, зловещий танец. Фредерик боялся, что они набросятся на него, но костяные уродцы продолжали танцевать свои первобытные танцы. Его сковал страх, когда они вдруг стали увеличиваться, или же Фредерик уменьшился, став почти одного роста с ними? Голова кружилась. Ритм затягивал, и Фредерик вдруг понял, что тоже попал под чары барабанного боя и повторяет движения за остальными. И в этом танце его кости стучат так же звонко.


	11. Chapter 11

Лирическое

Фредерик просыпался тяжело, сон сходил неохотно, как большая ленивая улитка. За окном чирикали птицы. Солнечный свет из окна слепил даже через веки, потому открывать глаза совсем не хотелось. Рядом лежал Абель, большой и тёплый. Ошибки быть не могло, пахло тоже Абелем и похрапывание, больше похожее на мурчание так же принадлежало ему. Фредерик не слышал, как он вчера вернулся, но неосознанно порадовался этому знанию.

Осознанную часть Фредерика беспокоило другое. Подушка и простыни под ним оказались горячими и липкими, как и он сам, будто и не мылся вчера. В ногах лежала какая-то холодная мокрая тряпка и, кажется, пара больших булыжников. Кости ломило, а во рту было так гадостно и сухо, точно туда от души нагадил Буханчик и старательно закопал в песок. Сам Буханчик тяжёлый, как кирпич, обнаружился почти рядом с местом преступления. Когда Фредерик всё же открыл глаза, он сидел прямо у него на груди и так пристально пялился в лицо, что от неожиданности Фредерик вздрогнул и безжалостно сбросил с себя рыжего демона.

Утренняя волна адреналина еле успела схлынуть. Фредерик кое-как повернулся на бок, чтобы посмотреть на часы, но вместо этого заорал, как потерпевший. Прямо перед ним стоял Френсис и тоже пялился почти, как Буханчик. Он не держал в руках окровавленный топор или нож, да ему было и не нужно. Просто сам факт нахождения стрёмного мальчишки с утра пораньше у своей постели Фредерик считал достойной причиной для паники.

\- А! – как создание Франкенштейна из-под одеяла восстал Абель. – А?  
\- Абель! Он здесь! – продолжал блажить Фредерик.  
\- Кто?  
\- Галчонок в пальто! Только не говори, что я один его вижу!  
\- Ну, не хотелось тебя огорчать...

Фредерик злобно ткнул его локтем в бок.

\- Говори нормально! Он есть или у меня галлюцианции?!  
\- Да, он тут стоит. Снова, блядь, в мокрых трусах. Спасибо, Фредерик, - Абель потёр заспанное лицо.

Галчонок шмыгнул носом и отступил на пару шагов.

\- Это я не тебе, - обратился он уже к Френсису. - Кстати, доброе утро, малой. Чего ты так рано встал? Уже проголо… Ау! – снова вскрикнул Абель, потирая бок после болючего тычка. – Фредерик, какой-то ты драчливый с утра пораньше. Имей совесть. Я две ночи из-за тебя не спал, бред твой горячечный слушал…

Абель продолжал бубнить что-то неразборчивое, снова незаметно засыпая. Галчонок тем временем и, правда, решил пока отойти. Только с грохотом вытащил из-под кровати тазик, налил из ведра воды и достал из шкафчика большой кусок мыла. По-свойски так, будто уже давно всё в доме знал. Стянул трусы, оставшись в одном стареньком пальто, полы которого волочились за ним, как мантия и принялся за стирку.

Наблюдая за мальчишкой, Фредерик снова растолкал Абеля.

\- Что у моей постели, - Фредерик таки взял с тумбочки будильник и взглянул на циферблат, – в восемь утра делал этот маленький маньяк?  
\- Не знаю. Френсис, а что ты делал?  
\- Ничео, - буркнул Френсис, выжимая воду из трусов. – Коа хоел саврать.  
\- Вот видишь. Ничего особенного, - улыбнулся Абель, хотя вряд ли и сам понял, что подразумевал малец. - Есть хочешь?  
\- Да, но сначала расскажи, что тут случилось?

Фредерик окинул взглядом пространство вокруг кровати, включая стол и тумбочку, которые были густо усыпаны мокрыми тряпками, полотенцами, посудинами с водой, упаковками от лекарств и использованными шприцами. Как в госпитале во время аврала, хотя и там было бы больше порядка.

\- А что ты помнишь последним, дружище?

От этого проникновенного вопроса, как любой другой бедолага, оказавшийся в доме с двумя неадекватными психами и отрезанный от цивилизации тёмным страшным лесом, Фредерик поднапрягся.

\- Ты уехал в Корнфилд за покупками, а я лёг спать. Что могло пойти не так?  
\- Тут такое дело… Понимаешь, - Абель потёр переносицу. – В Корнфилде выяснилось, что все деньги из сундука дяди Теда – фальшивые, а другие бумажки стоят не дороже туалетной бумаги. Возвращаться ни с чем было как-то паршиво, и я дозвонился до одного своего приятеля. Связи с чёрным рынком так просто не разрываются, знаешь ли… Во-от. Мэйси предложил мне один заказ, и я подумал, а чем чёрт не шутит! Подумаешь, почка! В человеческом организме их аж две!  
\- И ты продал свою почку? – поразился Фредерик.  
\- Нет. Ты что? Как бы я это провернул на себе? Это же не аппендицит. Я вырезал твою почку.  
\- Что?! – Фредерик снова вспотел, как мышь, и принялся ощупывать под одеялом свои бока. – Абель… сука. Абель! Я тебе доверял! Абель…

Ни бинтов, ни швов почему-то не находилось, а лопающаяся от еле сдерживаемого смеха физиономия Абеля, говорила сама за себя.

\- Господи, какой же ты мудак, - с облегчением выдохнул Фредерик, расслабляясь.

Херовый шутник - это клиника, а в возрасте Абеля традиционная психиатрия была уже бессильна лечить подобные выверты характеры. В любом случае, злиться на него сверх меры, уже не получалось. Да и не будь у Фредерика с утра мозги набекрень, то он бы и не повёлся на эту жуткую байку. Наверное.

\- Так. А теперь сначала. Ты говорил что-то про горячечный бред. Просто скажи, что у меня подскочила температура и остановимся на этом.  
\- Температура? – съязвил Абель, застёгивая крепления протеза. – Если так можно сказать. У тебя была охуительно высокая температура, детка. Блинчики жарить можно…

\- Да ладно тебе! – отмахнулся Фредерик. Напрягала его как-то эта жуткая серьёзность в голосе Абеля. Хотелось, как-то приуменьшить значимость - нет - тяжесть события.

\- Приехал, двери нараспашку, - продолжал ворчать Абель, по привычке разминаясь на месте. - Ты - весь потный и горячий, как порнозвезда по постели мечешься, шепчешь что-то сексуально. Если бы не медицинское образование, я бы уже за экзорцистом бежал. Или пастором. Но, вроде, обошлось…

Абель замолчал и, ковыляя на протезе, отошёл в кухонную часть гостиной. Прямо так, в чём был – трусах и футболке с потным пятном на спине. Лохматый с утра и заросший бородой. С отпечатком наволочки на щеке. Только под красивыми глазами этим утром залегли тени от недосыпа. Фредерик любовался, хотя ничего особенного в Абеле не появилось. Всё такой же красивый, опасный и ебанутый. И безумно заботливый, он готовил ему, Фредерику, завтрак.

\- Я тут подумал, Фредерик, - снова заговорил он, безжалостно нарезая овощи. - В последние дни мы вели слишком экстремальный образ жизни. Ночные разорения кладбищ, ночёвки на земле, не лечебное голодание… В нашем возрасте надо как-то по спокойней себя вести. Без авантюр. А то, знаешь…

Абель не договорил, задумчиво покрутив в воздухе кухонным ножом, будто пытался этим движением описать ту глубокую мысль, которую физически не мог произнести вслух.

\- Понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю, - кивнул Фредерик, потому что и сам бы не смог сказать лучше.


	12. Chapter 12

Кто здесь и кто там

Они снова собрались за столом втроём, но уже утром за завтраком, а не как на тайной вечере глубокой ночью. Теперь во главе сидел Абель, а по разные стороны от него, но лицом к лицу оказались Галчонок и Фредерик. Оба смотрели друг на друга так пристально, будто подозревали в страшном преступлении. Причём Фредерик даже знал, в каком, а Галчонка просто нервировало то, что на него пялятся, и следил, чтобы этот странный взрослый чего-нибудь не выкинул. А то его родители тоже добренькими поначалу казались.  
Один Абель, как ни в чём не бывало, уплетал тушёное мясо с овощами, периодически просил передать ему то салфетку, то соль, то горчицу и разглагольствовал, что-то про мясо, про ногу и погоду на завтра.

По лежащему на столе изобилию Фредерик сделал вывод, что поездка Абеля удалась на славу даже, если для этого ему пришлось вырезать чьё-то сердце, а то и не одно. Галчонок сидел, завернувшись в бежевое пальто, как малолетний эксгибиционист, а его трусы сохли на верёвке над камином. Причём трусы были мальчишеского размера, явно не Абелевы.

Где он взял трусы по размеру? — задумался Фредерик, а потом задумался, почему он об этом вообще задумался?

— Передай, пожалуйста, соль, — снова попросил Абель  
— А всё-таки, Абель, как ты его нашёл?  
— Кого, Галчонка? Случайно на лестнице увидел. Он у нас на чердаке жил. И сейчас там живёт. Всё-таки у мальчика должна быть своя комната…  
— Сам что ли завёлся? Как таракан.  
— Как енот. Пока мы с тобой мёрзли у костра, как два пещерных человека, он как человек белый, ночевал у нас дома.  
— Какой сообразительный мальчик.  
— А то! Настоящий ниндзя. Так шнырял туда-сюда, что мы даже скрипа досок не слышали. Талант! — Абель с гордостью растрепал причёску Фрэнсиса до состояния птичьего гнезда, что тому явно не понравилось, потому что теперь он стал неотрывно глазеть уже на Абеля.

— И зачем мы только собаку в доме держим, — снова проворчал Фредерик.  
— Между прочим, если бы не Галчонок, ты бы так быстро не оклемался. Так что скажи ему спасибо.

Фредерик фыркнул.

— Нет, я серьёзно. Не будь мудлом. Скажи ребёнку спасибо. Он не обязан был чужому мужику компрессы делать.  
— Зигмунд Фрейд меня укуси… — под мрачным взглядом Абеля Фредерик не закончил мысль и перевёл взгляд на Галчонка. — Ну, спасибо тебе, Фрэнсис.  
— Прозвучало, как-то ненатурально, Фредерик, но на первый раз сойдёт.  
— Хорошо. Я потренируюсь на досуге. Перед зеркалом, — пообещал Фредерик, но без особого раздражения. Так, по привычке.

На самом деле у Фредерика было прекрасное настроение, даже несмотря на то, что совсем недавно он проснулся главным героем триллера. Он был ещё слаб, но по крайней мере, сыт, согрет и в относительной безопасности. Жизнь шла своим чередом. А после завтрака Абель загнал его обратно в постель.

— Властью данной мне дипломом хирурга-трансплантолога, приговариваю тебя к постельному режиму и освобождению от всех домашних дел на ближайшую неделю, — пафосно изрёк доктор Гидеон.  
— Ты такой добрый, Абель. Ты всё-таки кого-то убил? Признавайся.

Несмотря на подозрения, Фредерик уже забрался под одеяло, благо постельное бельё Абель успел сменить.

— По твоей логике, Фредерик, серийные убийцы — самые добрые люди на свете.  
— Ну да. Только эта доброта обычно вызвана подсознательным чувством вины. Другими словами, Абель, этих добрых людей совесть мучает.  
— Думаешь психоанализировать меня, Фредерик? Я сам могу тебя психоанализировать. Хочешь?

Ему было безумно любопытно послушать измышления дилетанта, и вместе с тем, жутковато. А вдруг, угадает?

— Воздержусь, спасибо.  
— Зассал? Это говорит в тебе гордыня. Боишься, что какой-то мясник, — так вы, мозгоправы, нас, хирургов, между собой называете, да? — возьмёт и вытащит из гения психиатрии все его мелкие комплексы и детские травмы.  
— Что-то меня в сон клонит, — Фредерик ненатурально зазевался и накрылся с головой одеялом.  
— — Ссыкло-О, — Абель ласково похлопал его через одеяло по заднице. — Ну, спи-спи. А мы с Френсисом пока поработаем.

Притворяться спящим Фредерику не пришлось, он вырубился практически сразу, а проснулся уже после полудня. Под боком снова лежал Буханчик, вытянувшись во всю длину своего кошачьего тела, пытаясь максимально занять абелеву часть кровати, но Фредерику не мешал, а потому остался неприкосновенен.

Абель и Галчонок как раз склонились над расстеленным на полу огромным чертежом, как над картой с сокровищем и с умными лицами водили пальцами по бумаге. Грэм тоже лежал рядом, закрыв своей головой одну шестую часть ценных сведений о дизельном генераторе, но видимо, никому не мешал. Периодически Абель высказывал что-то технически очевидное, а Фрэнсис серьёзно кивал. Ни дать ни взять полководцы, готовящиеся к сражению. Наконец, карта, то есть инструкция, была засмотрена до дыр и аккуратно вынута из-под собачьей головы.

— Так, сейчас мы будем его устанавливать и подключать. Отнеси в подвал инструменты и фонарь, а я принесу комплектующие. До вечера надо будет с этим разобраться.

Фрэнсис кивнул и пошёл выполнять поручение, а Фредерик снова задался вопросом, почему Галчонок его так беспрекословно слушается? Шантаж? Угрозы? Насилие?

— Выспался? — Абель наконец-то заметил слежку из-под одеяла. — Отлить хочешь? Фрэнсис как раз нашёл на чердаке мой детский горшок.  
— Лучше налей мне чаю. И желательно, в чашку.  
— Если что, горшок под кроватью.

Абель снял с петли в камине чайник и принялся за приготовление чая. В подвале гремел инструментами Галчонок. Фредерику действительно хотелось отлить, но пользоваться ночной вазой не позволяла гордость. В конце концов, он не ребёнок и они не в средневековье, хотя… Фредерик ещё раз окинул комнату, где самым современным предметом был фонарик с севшими батарейками, и только убедился в противоположном. Пока Абель, повернувшись спиной, шуршал чайными упаковками, Фредерик таки заглянул под кровать. Горшок стоял там, металлический и как всё на чердаке, антикварный.

— Вот твой горячий крепкий сладкий чай, как ты любишь, смотри на себя не пролей.

Фредерик в последний момент успел лечь обратно на подушку.

— Спасибо. Я смотрю, вы с Френсисом неплохо сработались, — заметил он, механически размешивая сахар.  
— Да, сдружились, когда тебя с того света вытаскивали. Настоящей мужицкой дружбой.  
— Но почему он тебя слушается?  
— Это всё моё животное обаяние.  
— Абель, он ребёнок.

— Никакой он не ребёнок, Фредерик. Мальчик давно вырос. Поэтому я учу его тому, что может пригодиться в его взрослой жизни. Ну и, как себя вести, чтоб в приличном обществе себя показать.  
— Ты думаешь, он сможет показаться в приличном обществе?  
— Как дипломированный мясник тебе заявляю, что современная челюстно-лицевая хирургия не стоит на месте. Двадцать первый век на дворе, а заячью губу исправляли ещё в прошлом.

— Иногда завидую вам, хирургам, — Фредерик отпил ложечкой немного горячего чая. — Лишнее можно отрезать, недостающее пришить. С психикой всё намного сложнее, знаешь ли. У кого-то может быть идеальная улыбка и прекрасное тело, но внутри он навсегда останется закомплексованным тощим подростком с заячьей губой.  
— Вот ты этим и займёшься, пока он не вырос и не стал здоровенным красавчиком с горой комплексов, — похлопал его по ноге Абель и пошёл на улицу, где под навесом стояли ящики с деталями генератора.  
— Я тебе только что говорил, что это не так-то просто! — возмутился Фредерик. — Комплексы довольно живучи и…

— Я в тебя верю. — Абель вернулся, неся перед собой увесистую коробку. — И с дикцией его что-нибудь сделай. Я ни слова не понимаю.  
— Как же вы общаетесь?  
— Так и общаемся. Он что-то говорит, а я киваю. Иногда мне кажется, что он всё время говорит, что я придурок… — Абель подошёл к лестнице вниз. — Ну, всё. До вечера мы в подвале. Если станет скучно, там, на тумбочке радиоприёмник. Развлекайся.  
— Почему ты раньше.?

Фредерик и сам не понял, как раньше не заметил среди остатков лекарств, эту чёрную пластиковую коробочку с кнопками и выдвижной антенной. Выглядело, как старьё из прошлого века, но главное, что оно работало.  
Доктор Чилтон хотел поймать какую-нибудь станцию, с криминальными сводками и даже нашёл несколько, но ни в одной из них он, Фредерик — потенциальный маньяк-убийца в розыске, почему-то не упоминался. Даже обидно. Поэтому он остановился на радиостанции, где играла какая-то незнакомая группа, но текст показался Фредерику интересным и он решил послушать.

***  
/отдаю себе отчёт, что в переводе на английский эти слова нужных звуков иметь не будут и отпускаю себе этот грех/

— А теперь скажи — «Кто там?».  
— Хо хам?  
— Нет. Произнося «К», старайся прижимать корень языка к нёбу, а не к щели. А «Т» — кончиком языка к передним зубам. Пользуйся уже языком, когда говоришь, а не дыркой в верхней челюсти.  
— Кхо хам?  
— Уже лучше, но твоя «Т» просто ужасна. Давай, потренируйся. Твёрже! Т!  
— С-с-с!  
— О, да ты змееуст. А теперь язык повыше. Вот видишь, как я делаю. Т! Давай! На выдохе!  
— Т-с! Ть!

— Молодчина! Вот видишь, Фредерик, — Абель повернулся к постели, где долёживал последний день своего больничного пациент психушки, в которую превратился Клаббер-хаус за эту неделю. — И ничего сложного.

— Ты его к стулу привязал.  
— Это для концентрации внимания. Я в его возрасте только о девчонках и мог думать. Кстати, — Абель снова повернулся к Галчонку. — Скажешь правильно «Кто там», верну тебе подшивку журналов с голыми красотками. Сможешь рукоблудить всю ночь!  
— К-ктэ т-тям.  
— И для закрепления, ещё разок!  
— Ктэ там?  
— Не идеально, но уже понятно. Всё равно заслужил свободу!

Абель, наконец, отвязал Галчонка и передал ему стопку старых журналов. Тот выхватил её, как воришка и удрал на чердак.

— Я уже прямо вижу, в какие сексуальные девиации выльются твои методы обучения, когда он подрастёт, — прокомментировал Фредерик.  
— Ну, ты же так и не взялся за обучение.  
— Я не логопед! Сколько можно повторять?  
— Ты и психоаналитик так себе, как выяснилось.

Фредерик обиженно надулся.

Он действительно пытался разговорить Галчонка, но малец только смотрел на него, как на дурачка и норовил куда-нибудь удрать. Конечно, у него была альтернатива поинтересней. Абель на этой неделе чем только не занимался. С третьего раза установил генератор. Потом облазил все стены с амперметром, когда проводку чинил. Теперь у них висела под потолком целая одна лампочка, и из стены торчали аж две розетки. В одну Фредерик хотел подключить свой давным-давно разряженный смартфон, но Абель вдруг тоже посмотрел на него как на слабоумного и утопил дорогущий гаджет в ночной вазе. Шуму было…

После из сарая прямо в дом притащили культиватор старый, разваленный и упоённо его чинили, усыпав весь пол промасленными деталями и кусками грязи. Потом на пол ночи ушли в лес, по словам Абеля — за пиломатериалами. И действительно откуда-то притащили уже распиленные доски и брус. Фредерик, конечно, слабо разбирался во всех этих столярных премудростях, но даже он понимал, что сделать такие ровные доски одним лишь топором и ручной пилой невозможно. Из этих досок они потом восстанавливали коровник, который, оказывается, притаился где-то за сараем. И, конечно же, Галчонок принимал во всех этих мероприятиях непосредственное участие. Ходил за Абелем хвостиком и чуть ли в рот ему не заглядывал. И даже сегодня вот, позволил себя привязать к стулу и послушно проговаривал слова. Если бы Фредерик ему не доверял, то наверное даже завидовал бы такому вниманию.

— Абель, я тут подумал…

Было уже темно. Они с Абелем легли спать, а Фредерика снова пробило на разговоры.

— О том же, о чём и я?

Абель недвусмысленно шарил рукой в пижамных штанах Фредерика.

— Нет, я не о рукоблудии. Я хотел сказать, что Френсисом должен заниматься ты.

Рука Абеля остановилась на расстёгивании пижамной курточки, уже дойдя до середины.

— Я и так им занимаюсь.  
— Нет. Я имею в виду психоанализ.  
— Доверишься дилетанту?

Абель завершил расстёгивание пуговиц. Его тёплые и шершавые от мозолей подушечки пальцев чувствительно потирали и гладили маленькие соски, отвлекая от важного разговора. Фредерик мужественно решил взять себя в руки.

— Понимаешь… Сделать хуже, ты уже не сможешь. Фрэнсис тебе доверяет. Это большой прогресс. Ты для него моральный компас, пример для подражания и даже больше… — Фредерик на секунду потерялся в ощущениях, судорожно выдохнул и сглотнул слюну. — Просто почаще… Чаще разговаривай с ним. Он будет тебя слушать. Только будь осторожен.  
— Волнуешься за него?  
— За тебя. Если дашь слабину, он тебя сожрёт.

Такие приятные ласки приостановились.  
— Ох, Фредерик, какой ты у меня мнительный.

Абель притянул всего Фредерика к себе и зарылся лицом в волосы на загривке. Было приятно, но Фредерик снова заёрзал, пытаясь выбраться.

— Ну что опять, Фредерик? — Абель возмутился, но выпустил.  
— Обещай, что будешь осторожен, — тон был предельно серьёзен. — Абель. Я не шучу. Обещай.  
— Обещаю, — тоже предельно серьёзно ответил Абель. В темноте было видно только, как диковато блестят его глаза.

— А теперь сожми-ка ноги поплотнее, — тут же, почти безе перехода продолжил он. - Я соскучился.  
— Че… чего? — растерялся Фредерик.

— Фредерик, у меня тут стояк, и хотя я позаботился о смазке, мне прямо вот совсем невмоготу тебя готовить. Так что, богом молю, сожми ноги. — Абель снова использовал запрещённый приём, перейдя на хриплый шёпот. — А я тебя потом приласкаю. Фредерик…

Фредерик стянул пижамные штаны и провокационно вжался задом в пах Абеля.

— Фредерик… — только выдохнул Абель и пристроился.

Под одеялом снова происходила такая будоражащая возня. Абель целовал и прикусывал шею и плечо Фредерика. Трогал и гладил грудь и живот. Член Абеля двигался между бёдер, задевая головкой мошонку, но этого было недостаточно. Фредерик перехватил его ладонь и с усилием направил к своему члену, и громко выстонал, когда горячая тёплая рука сомкнулась, задвигалась в нужном ритме.

— Абель… Абель. Нам надо потише. Галч… ок… на чердаке услышит.  
— Ну, уж нет, — пропыхтел Абель, продолжая простые движение. — Давай, как было…  
И прикусил изгиб шеи, так что Фредерик застонал ещё громче.

Галчонок и так их слышал. Потому что сидел в тени прихожей прямо напротив кровати и смотрел. До этого он и впрямь разглядывал с фонариком девиц из журналов, пока не услышал эти жуткие стоны, будто внизу кого-то мучительно убивали. Когда он бесшумно спустился с лестницы, никого не резали, было темно и спокойно. Только под одеялом между этими двумя происходила какая-то загадочная возня. И Фрэнсис решил остаться.

«Эти двое спят. Трахаются друг с другом. И ты хочешь быть похож на них? — Голос, который за последние дни совсем стих, стал чуточку громче. — Они слабы. Покажи им свою мощь. Пусть они увидят настоящего тебя. Возьми нож… Покажи им НАС».

«Кто здесь?!» — Галчонок вздрогнул и вынул руку из трусов.  
Но голос снова пропал.


	13. Chapter 13

Говорить не как психиатр 

Фредерик проснулся рано утром. Абель ещё спал. В ногах дрых Буханчик, а у камина дремал Грэм. Фредерику было не видно, но на чердаке на огромной раскладушке спал сном праведника Френсис.

Сегодня доктор Чилтон решил встать пораньше. Не то чтобы он так рвался в бой, просто недельное ничего неделание успело сильно поднадоесть. Тело требовало движения и хоть какой-то активности. Поэтому Фредерик быстренько оделся, сполоснул лицо под умывальником, разжёг камин и пошёл за водой. На улице было холодно, но пока он накачивал воду из колонки, успел не просто согреться, а взмокнуть, как мышь.

Вода грелась в котелке, а Абель продолжал спать, только перевернувшись на другой бок, так что завалился на всю кровать, подмяв под себя и второе одеяло, поэтому Фредерик решил посмотреть, как там устроился Галчонок и полез наверх.

Чердак было не узнать. Весь хлам теперь был без чехлов, раздвинут по углам и вдоль стен. Только качели остались на своём прежнем месте. Фредерик попытался представить, как Френсис весело и беззаботно на них качается и не смог. Угол Френсиса больше напоминал гнездо сороки. Над изголовьем, вытянув лапы, стояло разряженное в старые вещи, чучело медведя. С потолка над кроватью свешивались всякие блестящие безделушки: старые часы, хрустальные висюльки и парочка тех чудовищных куколок из убежища. Фредерик хотел подойти ближе, чтобы убедиться, — те ли? — но что-то громко хрустнуло под ногами. Галчонок тут же вынырнул из вороха пледов, показав свою лохматую голову, и злобно уставился на нарушителя спокойствия.

— Кто тут? — неожиданно внятно спросил мальчишка.  
— Это я, — только и смог ответить пойманный на подглядывании Фредерик.  
— Ша наха? — уже так же непонятно спросил Галчонок, продемонстрировав зажатый в руке канцелярский нож. Не понять такой подкрепляющий аргумент было сложно.  
— Я… я хотел попросить, показать мне, какой вы с Абелем коровник отстроили! — нашёлся Фредерик, хотя до очередного сарая ему не было ровно никакого дела.

Серьёзно. Он бы и дальше предпочёл о нём ничего не знать. Ведь какая хорошая отмазка пропадала. Вот, например, скажет ему Абель, чтобы он пошёл коровник чистить, а Фредерик и не слыхал ни о каком коровнике. Глупость конечно, Абель бы не повёлся, но попытаться-то стоило!

Френсис снова его удивил, потому что убрал нож и стал одеваться.  
— Фашли, — коротко бросил он и направился к лестнице.

Абель продолжал похрапывать, как довольный медведь. Идти одному с Галчонком чёрти куда было страшновато, а брать оружие выглядело некрасиво. Как будто он не доверял Френсису. В общем-то, он и не доверял, поэтому позвал с собой Грэма. Только ленивая скотина даже не пожелала оторвать от пола мохнатую морду. В последнее время этот пёс стал совсем неповоротлив. Поэтому Фредерик содрал с одеяла ещё расслабленного и оттого мягкого и беззащитного Буханчика, и понёс собой, надеясь на защиту его смертоносных когтей.

Коровник и впрямь обретался в каком-то загадочном месте. Он стоял прямо впритык к дому, но ни со стороны заднего двора, ни со стороны фасада его было не видно. И, тем не менее, обойдя дом Фредерик внезапно упёрся в новострой.

«Откуда он, блядь, взялся?!» — не очень цензурно подумал Фредерик, потому что ещё недавно на этом самом месте он отмывал ванну, копал червей и даже намёка на развалины не наблюдал. Но вот же, среди новых досок виднелись серые балки в облупившейся краске, как будто всегда здесь были.

— Мистика… — прошептал Фредерик, проведя рукой по стене сарая-призрака.  
— М? — переспросил Галчонок.  
— Нет. Ничего.  
— Фошли.

Галчонок просочился в темноту сарая, а Фредерик остался снаружи. Бояться же нечего, да? Случись что, Абель наверняка отомстит за него. Наверное.

— Ну? — из чёрного проёма снова вынырнула мрачная физиономия Френсиса.  
— Да-да.

И чего ему не жилось спокойно? Надо было снова тащиться на этот жуткий чердак? Вечно его врождённое любопытство несло в какую-то тёмную задницу, вроде этого сарая. Фредерик драматично прижал Буханчика к груди, как большой меховой щит и шагнул в проём. Внутри густо пахло одновременно свежей смолистой древесиной и сыростью.

— Здорово получилось, — вынужден был признать Фредерик.

Галчонок фыркнул.

— Нет. Я серьёзно. На пустом месте… такая громадина.

В коровнике всё так же было темно и ничерта не видно. Даже Галчонка. Фредерика это должно было не слабо напрягать, и признаться честно — пугало до усрачки.

— На самом деле я хотел поговорить с тобой, — проговорил Фредерик, стараясь не заикаться от волнения. — Не как психиатр.

А как кто? — сам себя спросил он, но Френсис продолжал ждать ответа из темноты. Нужно было торопиться, а то чёрт знает, до чего он там успеет додуматься.

— Я хотел сказать, что тебе повезло с Абелем. Повезло, что он подобрал тебя и заботится, как о сыне. Абель, он добрый, когда не злой. Я… не хочу сказать, что ты должен с утра до вечера его благодарить. Ему это не нужно. Но если ты или твой тёмный друг, та тварь, что нашёптывает тебе из подсознания… — Фредерик замолчал, собираясь с духом. — В общем, если ты попробуешь ему навредить... У тебя ничего не получится! Ты понял меня?

Под конец речи вышло настолько грозно, что Фредерик сам испугался своего тона и замолчал. От накала страстей, придушено мявкнул, прижатый к груди Буханчик. Френсис отчего-то не торопился с ответом на эту пламенную речь. Наверное, размышлял — сразу прирезать доктора или сначала помучить?

— Фредерик? А чего вы с Буханчиком тут делаете?

В проёме двери, окружённый слепящими лучами света, как настоящий спаситель, показался суровый силуэт Абеля с лопатой на плече.

— А Френсис мне тут коровник показывает, — радостно сообщил Фредерик.  
— Чего там показывать? — удивился Абель. — Нихрена же не видно. Знаю я, чем вы тут занимались. От работы отлынивали, ленивые рукожопы. Я один, что ли должен завтрак готовить?

Фредерик почти вприпрыжку, в обнимку с котом побежал домой. На половине пути его обогнал Галчонок и оглянулся. На секунду доктору показалось, что Френсис ему подмигнул.

Если только у Галчонка вдруг не начался нервный тик. А может, это у Фредерика он уже начинается?


	14. Chapter 14

Дорожные разговоры

День был прекрасным и солнечным. В открытое нараспашку окно лился тёплый солнечный свет. Развалив на подоконнике холёное рыжее пузо, Буханчик лениво наблюдал, как Фрэнсис, вооружившись большущей лупой, устраивает геноцид небольшой цивилизации муравьёв. Маленькие рабочие в панике копошились на муравьиной куче, не понимая, что происходит, отчего вокруг столько сгоревших соратников? Рабочие в срочном порядке эвакуировали белые рисинки яиц, но Фрэнсис не щадил даже детей. Напротив, в смертоносном луче они сгорали даже забавней и он целился в них специально. Это была настоящая бойня. Куда смотрели боги? Почему допускали подобное зверство?

Они собирались покупать корову.

Событие было эпохальным для захудалого домишки. Корова — это же такая ответственность. Это даже не кот, собака и ребёнок вместе взятые. Но Фредерика волновал не факт покупки, а то, что Абель собирался взять его с собой. А ведь он уже и припомнить не мог, когда в последний раз выбирался отсюда. Лес — не считается. Там людей не было. В заповеднике, как выяснилось, ошивались одни психопаты да егеря. И ещё неизвестно, кто хуже.

— А куда мы поедем?

Фредерик стоял перед старым поржавленым зеркалом и пытался понять, можно ли в таком виде показываться людям? Что сейчас носят? Он совсем потерял счёт времени. Может там, в цивилизации, уже давно изобрели летающие автомобили и лекарство от рака, и только тут, в Клаббер-хаусе, время остановилось навечно.

— Это ранчо недалеко от Корнфилда. Там огромный дом, много коров, кур и индюшек. Так что можешь не наряжаться.  
— Я не наряжаюсь, — Фредерик нервно дёрнул плечом. — Просто, я не хочу походить на пугало. А кто хозяева? Там будет много народа?  
— Не-ет. Человек сто, — подражая говору южан, медленно протянул Абель. — Выйдут навстречу с факелами и вилами. Так что, если спросят, в каких отношениях мы состоим, то ты - мой глухонемой кузен Фрэнк и мы категорически против горизонтального инцеста.

— А на самом деле?  
— На самом деле их там всего двое. И знаешь что, Фредерик? Мне кажется, что мисс Лаундс бессовестно нам врала.  
— О чём?

Абель оттеснил Фредерика, чтобы поглядеть, идёт ли ему кепка. По мнению Фредерика — не шла совершенно, но Абель удовлетворённо кивнул отражению и даже не подумал её снимать.

— Тут вся округа кишит гомиками. Я даже волнуюсь за ориентацию Буханчика…  
— Угу, ночью мне про это расскажешь, когда снова полезешь на меня со стояком.  
— Фу! Как грубо Фредерик! — Абель манерно шлёпнул его рабочими рукавицами по плечу. — Пошли, красотка. Нам до полудня надо вернуться.

***  
Они ехали в машине по пыльной трассе, а за Лендровером громыхая всеми железками, волочился старый наполовину дощатый прицеп. Очередной реликт, добытый Абелем из недр старого сарая.

Примерно с таким же грохотом ездил тот ржавый тарантас, на котором бабушка возила маленького Фредерика в школу и домой. Необъяснимо уютное ощущение родом из детства. Как молоко с мёдом или жуткие шерстяные носки. Ностальгировать об этом было приятно, но повторять уже будучи взрослым самостоятельным мужчиной, казалось глупым.

— А всё-таки, кто эти парни? — спросил Фредерик, наблюдая однообразные пейзажи бескрайних полей с пёстрыми пятнышками пасущихся вдалеке коров.  
— Обычные, — пожал плечами Абель. — Один промышляет сыроделием, второй помогает по хозяйству и держит лесопилку, только об этом молчок. Если егеря узнают, по судам затаскают.  
— А егеря тут причём?  
— Не тупи, Фредерик. Лес остался только в заповеднике. Кругом всё под поля и пастбища вырубили. Тобиас, конечно, не злоупотребляет. Но время от времени…

— И они продадут нам корову…  
— Да. Причём с хорошей скидкой. И всего лишь взамен на обещание, что мы ни в коем случае не будем составлять им конкуренцию в сыроделии. Что сказать? Чудаки. Сам поймёшь, когда увидишь. Мы подъезжаем.

Абель припарковал железного коня у ворот, над которыми огромными деревянными буквами было написано «Сырная Голова», и заглушил мотор. За воротами возвышался двухэтажный кирпичный дом, а за ним в кронах деревьев виднелись ещё пара крыш других строений.

Богато и с Клаббер-хаусом не сравнить, вынужден был признать Фредерик.

— Ну, пошли, — Абель поправил козырёк кепки. — Говорить буду я. Ты только кивай и старайся не взболтнуть чего. Понял?  
— Я же глухонемой кузен.  
— Вот-вот.

Ранчо было большим и цветущим. Это было видно уже по двору, где прямо по клумбам разгуливали индюшки и курицы. В последний раз Фредерик видел столько птиц год назад, на площади в Нью-Йорке. Это были голуби.

Гости так засмотрелись на всю эту птицеферму, что не заметили на своём пути маленького фотографа. И сбили его.

— Ау!  
Фредерик вздрогнул и уставился под ноги. Перед Абелем на земле лежала чернокожая девчушка с двумя тугими толстыми косичками и большущим допотопным фотоаппаратом на животе.  
— Риба? — Абель легко поднял девчонку с земли. — Я тебя не заметил. Что ты тут делала?  
— Мистер Гидеон? — Риба близоруко щурилась на них через толстенные стёкла очков. — Я бабочку снимала. А вы кто?

— А это Фрэнк. Мы за коровой приехали. ~Папу позови! — зачем-то выделил Абель эту просьбу и легонько толкнул Фредерика локтем, как будто сейчас должно было произойти что-то из ряда вон выходящее и стоило сосредоточить на этом всё внимание.  
— Которого? — последовал вопрос и быстрое «Ой!». — Сейчас позову!

Фредерик только фыркнул. Подумаешь, событие.

Риба поспешно развернулась, чтобы снова налететь на преграду, на этот раз на жуткого чернокожего мужика в джинсах и тёмно-синей, почти чёрной, футболке. Откуда он там взялся, ни Абель, ни Фредерик, понять не могли. Так тихо подкрадываться умели только японские ниндзя и Буханчик. Ни узких глаз, ни кошачьих ушей что-то не наблюдалось. Напротив. От его взгляда Фредерику сделалось настолько не по себе, что он невольно спрятался за Абеля.

— Папа, мистер Гидеон приехал!  
— Не знал, — мрачно бросил папа.

Риба на его слова только хихикнула и, как папарацци, сжимая в руках фотоаппарат, скрылась в саду.

— Здорово, Тобиас! — поприветствовал его Абель, тоже как-то жутковато улыбнувшись. — Как жизнь?  
— Проходит мимо.  
— Я уже говорил, что обожаю твоё чувство юмора?  
— Я Франклина позову.  
Тобиас развернулся и ушёл в дом.

— Классный чувак, да? — Абель снова толкнул локтем Фредерика. — Как что скажет — живот можно надорвать. Видел бы ты его за работой…  
— Что-то не хочется, — шепнул Фредерик.

Тобиас вернулся уже с Франклином. Тот оказался полной противоположностью своего друга — невысокий, полноватый, но обаятельный мужик, кудрявый, с короткой чёрной бородой, и совершенно обезоруживающей улыбкой.

— А-абель! — радостно пропел он, на ходу вытирая руки клетчатым полотенцем. — Как я рад тебя видеть! А кто это с тобой?  
— А это со мной мой бойфренд. Фрэнк.

Фредерик, хоть и не был глухонемым, на минуту потерял дар речи на самом деле.

— Абель шутит, — всё-таки выдавил он, фальшиво рассмеявшись, пока смех не перерос в истерические хрипы.  
— Какое совпадение! Тобиас тоже любит пошутить! — лучезарно улыбнулся Франклин и снова переглянулся со своим мрачным приятелем.

Тобиас в этот момент стал не просто мрачным, а каким-то инфернально загадочным, но эффект тут же пропал, когда Франклин всплеснул руками.

— Совсем забыл. Какой я невежливый… Вы не хотели бы с нами пообедать? Куриные грудки с грибами… ой! — неожиданно подпрыгнул он, будто его вероломно ущипнул за зад, стоявший за спиной Тобиас, чего конечно же, он просто не мог себе позволить. По крайней мере, выражение его лица было настолько суровым, будто этот тип никого и никогда в жизни не щипал за зад, и не стал бы этого делать, даже если бы его заставляли под дулом пистолета.

Франклин снова, но уже как-то неуверенно переглянулся с Тобиасом и, смутившись, добавил:  
— Если вы, конечно, никуда не торопитесь.  
— Мы торопимся, — самовольно ответил Фредерик, прежде чем Абель успел открыть рот, и тоже с ним переглянулся. — Очень торопимся.  
— Тогда, давайте я покажу вам вашу красавицу! Пройдёмте за мной.

***  
Пока они шли до коровника через довольно заросший яблоневый сад, Франклин не затыкался. Рассказ он начал с того, как познакомился с Тобиасом, только как-то обрывочно, потому что снова подпрыгнул, как ужаленный. И вся история сократилась до того, что они с Тобиасом встретились на опере, а потом тут же решили купить ранчо и заняться сыроделием.

Видимо, Тобиас был тем ещё скромником и рассказов о себе не любил. После этого Франклин больше не сбивался с темы. А жаль, потому что далее он заговорил о сыре, про виды сыра, про нюансы изготовления, про то, какой он у него особенный, что аж самые привилегированные рестораны Америки его заказывают, что даже сам Сталлоне приезжал, чтобы купить большую партию сыра. И чем дальше говорил, тем сильнее его заносило. Так что уже слабо верилось даже в сам факт того, что у Франклина хоть какой-то сыр вообще получался.

Фредерик, которому новый знакомец поначалу очень понравился, теперь начал испытывать к нему странное чувство, присущее скорей какому-нибудь социопату. Ему захотелось схватить Франклина за горло и повернуть его кудрявую голову до характерного щелчка, как это недавно сделал Абель с тем милым зайцем.

Доктору Чилтону даже стало интересно, не испытывают ли того же остальные? Но Абель вежливо кивал и даже задавал какие-то вопросы о культурах плесени, а Тобиас вовсе, будто не слыша этой болтовни, что-то насвистывал себе. И признаться, делал это довольно мелодично. Наверное, уже привык. Везунчик.

Фредерик тоже попробовал отвлечься привычным образом — перечислением в голове списка пациентов своей клиники и их диагнозов, сначала в алфавитном порядке, а потом по номерам камер. И так хорошо отвлёкся вообще от всего происходящего, что не сразу понял, что они уже в коровнике. Сначала запахло сеном, а потом нестерпимо засмердело навозом так, что не привыкшему к сельской жизни Фредерику пришлось зажать нос рукавом.

— А вот и она! — Франклин радостно представил обществу медно-рыжую бурёнку с роскошными ресницами. — Я зову её Морковка…  
— Но вы можете звать её, как угодно, — вклинился Тобиас. — Она всё равно ни на что не отзывается.  
— Как удобно, — согласился Абель. — Пакуйте!  
— И побыстрее, — гнусаво добавил Фредерик, зажимая нос.

***  
Связанная бурёнка мычала в прицепе, как жертва похищения, но даже если бы мимо проезжала патрульная машина, то полицейские едва бы обратили внимание на её мольбы о помощи. Этот мир был чертовски несправедлив к медно-рыжим коровкам.

— Зря ты отказался от обеда, — проворчал Абель. — Франклин шикарно готовит. Хорошо хоть кусок сыра с собой дали. Сто лет сыра не ел.  
— Боюсь, я бы не выдержал ещё час лекций о сыре, — поморщился Фредерик, держа на коленях бумажный свёрток с куском этого ценного молочного продукта. — Да и, не думаю, что его приятелю бы понравилась наша компания. Он так угрожающе на нас смотрел, как будто мысленно накручивал кишки на кулак. Ты разве не видел?

— И что ты к его взгляду привязался? Уже третий… нет, в пятый раз про него повторяешь. Нормальные у него глаза.  
— Ты так говоришь, потому что у тебя самого взгляд жуткий. Ещё и брови, как у злодея из мультфильма.  
— Хочешь поговорить об особенностях моей внешности? — Абель поиграл своими злодейскими бровями и подмигнул.

Фредерик стушевался и не ответил. Он уже и забыл, как раньше его бросало в холодный пот от взглядов Абеля. Удивительно, что с людьми делает долгое совместное проживание. Хотя к некоторым вещам привыкнуть невозможно априори.

— На самом деле они отличные ребята, — снова заговорил Абель. — Даже немного им завидую. Живут — душа в душу, дело своё открыли, девчонку воспитывают. Идеальная пара.  
— Они не могут быть парой, — зловредно не согласился Фредерик.  
— Это почему? Ты что, расист? Не ожидал от тебя…  
— Да ну тебя. Ты этого Франклина слышал вообще? Или сам с собой всё это время говорил? Он же не затыкается. Мне впервые в жизни хотелось убить человека. Не представляю, как этот Тобиас сдерживается. С его жуткой физиономией…  
— Значит, это точно любовь.  
— Или абьюз.

Фредерик раздражённо бросил сырную голову на заднее сидение и сложил руки на груди. За окном снова пробегали монотонные пейзажи лугов с пасущимися на оных коровками, но даже они оставались безучастны к воззваниям о помощи их молочной сестры.

— В любом случае, нам часто придётся иметь с ними дело.

Кажется, Абель был серьёзно настроен доказать Фредерику неотвратимость дружбы с новыми соседями, хотя до недавнего времени сам с пеной у рта убеждал, что всегда мечтал жить отшельником и выращивать на себе грибы.

— Я в детстве помогал дяде в коровнике, — продолжал он, — но уже ничерта не помню, а Франклин обещал консультировать по уходу за бурёнкой. На первое время вот, даже свою старенькую тетрадку дал с указаниями. Сколько кормить, как часто убирать и всякое такое… Опять же, на случку надо будет к их быку возить.  
— С ума сойти. Устраивать коровам свидания.  
— А потом и отёл.  
— Коровьи роды…  
— А в Корнфилде, кстати, живёт парочка ветеринаров…  
— Знаешь, Абель, я вдруг понял, что на самом деле всегда был социофобом и только сейчас медленно и болезненно прихожу к принятию этого факта.

— Ты какой-то мрачный, Фредерик, — наконец-то заметил Абель. — Неужели тебя так Франклин огорчил своей болтовнёй? Его не заткнуть, это да, но…

— Дело не в нём, — отрезал Фредерик. И тут же продолжил, противореча себе: — Абель, а вдруг я когда-нибудь свихнусь в этой глухомани и стану, как этот Франклин?  
— Ты не свихнёшься.  
— Начну болтать без остановки.  
— Ты уже болтаешь.  
— Растолстею.  
— Зимой будет теплее.  
— Ты меня из кровати прогонишь.  
— Даже не надейся.  
— Я обзаведусь дебильным хобби, вроде сыроделия.  
— Было бы полезно.  
— …или каким-нибудь ОКР. Буду поправлять предметы, чтобы стояли симметрично или всё по цветам раскладывать…  
— Ты и так всё по цветам раскладываешь.  
— Не правда. У меня и вещей-то цветных нет. Всё чёрное, серое и иногда синее… как вся моя жизнь.

— Не надо было тебя с собой брать, — нахмурился уже Абель. — Я думал, тебя эта поездка порадует, а получилась херня какая-то …  
— Да нет же. Было славно. И сегодня, и вообще. Я чуть не утонул. Мы искали клад. И нашли. И даже больше. Столько всего произошло, что я и забыл, что на самом деле нахожусь в бегах. А тут вспомнил…

— Тебе плохо… в Клаббер-хаусе? — с заминкой уточнил Абель.  
— На самом деле мне по-своему нравятся эти места, — Фредерик чуть покраснел. — Просто, одно дело оставаться здесь по своей воле, с возможностью в любой момент вернуться назад, и совсем другое - находится в вынужденном плену.

— Ну, извини, что не могу, аки сказочное чудище, дать вольную тебя из полона, ожидаючи, что ты сам ко мне возворотишься, — проворчал Абель.  
— Что? Твой староанглийский ужасен. — Поморщился Фредерик и снова стал каким-то грустным. — Я просто подумал… Если бы за мной не охотились ФБР, то я бы в жизни не сунулся в эту глушь. У меня была прекрасная работа, свой дом, машина, я писал книгу. Настоящая жизнь! Понимаешь?

— Да куда мне, — почти злобно пробормотал Абель под нос.  
— И если бы тому мне предложили всё бросить, — продолжал Фредерик, — и уехать в этот медвежий угол, я бы… умер от смеха. А теперь я живу в этом медвежьем углу. С тобой. И целым зоопарком.  
— И Френсисом.  
— Я даже детей заводить никогда не собирался.

Казалось, бесконечные пастбища постепенно сменились редкими рощицами, а потом и вовсе обратились дремучим лесом заповедника. Фредерик уткнулся лбом в боковое стекло и отрешённо пялился на мелькающие стволы деревьев.

— Абель, а вдруг я навсегда останусь под подозрением? И меня до самой смерти будут считать маньяком?  
— Что в этом плохого? Может, про тебя даже снимут кино. Психологический триллер.  
— Не хочу, — Фредерика аж передёрнуло от подобной перспективы.  
— Отчего же?  
— На роль обязательно возьмут какого-нибудь англичанина. Да и какой из меня маньяк, Абель? Я крови боюсь. И вообще… — Фредерик печально вздохнул.

— Я помню, Фредерик. Не вешай нос. Всё тайное выходит на свет. Твоего маньяка когда-нибудь обязательно поймают, а твоё доброе имя будет очищено, — как-то безрадостно обрисовывал Абель столь заманчивую перспективу. — И ты вернёшься в свой красивый дом, к своей престижной работе и всё будет — лучше не придумаешь.  
— Было бы неплохо.


	15. Chapter 15

Невыносимая щенность бытия

По мнению Абеля, этот день просто не мог стать ещё хуже. Поэтому кто-то там наверху подумал, что это вызов, и решил окончательно его испортить. И действительно, то, что произошло по приезде, оказалось настолько шокирующим, что Фредерик просто упал в обморок, не выдержав увиденного зрелища, а Абелю пришлось взять себя в руки и призвать на помощь всё космическое спокойствие мира, чтобы не натворить каких-нибудь неосмотрительных поступков, за которые позже будет мучительно больно.

Как говорится, ничто не предвещало беды. Абель загнал авто в сарай и открепил прицеп. Вдвоём они занялись выгрузкой скотины. Абель развязывал, а Фредерик стоял за его спиной и сматывал верёвки. Абель потом остался в коровнике, обустраивать бурёнку.

— Надо сыр отнести. Он ведь испортится. Ещё больше покроется плесенью… — Фредерик помахал Абелю сырной головой и пошёл в дом.

Он привычно открыл дверь и переступал уже знакомый порог, когда время вдруг стало тягучим и вязким, как патока. Фредерику показалось, что он вернулся назад в прошлое, потому что подобное просто не могло произойти дважды. Маньяк не мог найти его здесь, среди лесов, куда его занесла нелёгкая. Но дыхание перехватило, как тогда. Фредерик снова видел пол, залитый кровью, неподвижное тело и этот смрад, который трудно забыть или с чем-то спутать. Сырная голова выпала из ослабевших рук и неповоротливо покатилась, замерев в липкой луже. Фредерик упал минутой позже. В обморок.

— Фредерик, ты не помнишь, куда я положил… вилы.

Абель замер на пороге над телом Фредерика и хмуро оглядел комнату. Галчонок стоял на коленях в заляпанных трусах перед развороченным телом. На этот раз он был забрызган лишь частично. В гемоглобине испачкало только руки по локоть да колени, но вокруг и так всё было залито кровью. В ней застывали бурые фрагменты внутренностей, кухонный нож и сыр, чья бумажная обёртка уже начала пропитываться. Рядом лежал большой мусорный пакет, в который, по-видимому, собирались спрятать тело.

— Так, Френсис. Нам предстоит очень серьёзный разговор, — выдавил Абель, прикрывая глаза.

Хотелось сказать совсем не это и не так. Да и не сказать. А сделать. С усилием, чтобы бессовестные глаза полезли наружу.

«Вдохни и выдохни, Абель. Преступление уже свершилось. Наказать виновных ты ещё успеешь».

Абель приподнял Фредерика под руку и поволок на кровать, стараясь огибать следы кровавой бойни.

— Прибери место преступления, Мэнсон комнатный…

Галчонок пожал плечами и сгрузил пёсью тушу вместе с потрохами в пакет, вынес на улицу и завершал влажную уборку в гнетущей тишине под мрачным взглядом Абеля.

— Фредерик очнётся с минуты на минуты, — предупредил доктор Гидеон, когда Галчонок уже мыл руки после наведения порядка. — Так что изъясняйся разборчиво и, по возможности, быстро.

Вместо ответа Френсис подобрал с пола у камина какой-то свёрток, который сложно было заметить на фоне бойни, и осторожно передал Абелю в руки.

— Что это?  
— Щенох.  
— Ты его из жалости оставил или он отбивался?

Абель развернул тряпицу. Щенок был почти голым с розовой мордой и толстенькими лапками. Из дальнейших пояснений Френсиса выяснилось вот что. Грэму вдруг стало хуже обычного, он скулил, а потом начал кровоточить. Галчонок ощупал раздутое пузо пса и сделал так, как посчитал правильным. Из шестерых щенков дышал только один. Но это ведь лучше, чем ничего? Абель с облегчением перевёл дух и ласково взлохматил Френсису причёску. Тут же очнулся Фредерик. Вскочил, будто увидел кошмар, и сразу же заголосил:

— Абель! Абель! Он его убил! Он убил Грэма! Он его выпотрошил! Всюду кровь, внутренности… откуда щенок?  
— Это Грэм-младший, — Абель заглянул щенку между ног. — Да, это мальчик.  
— Но как? — на секунду оторопел Фредерик.  
— Грэм оказался той ещё сукой. Как ты вообще его пол определял? Наугад что ли? Ты же купал его.  
— Хватит мне зубы заговаривать. Абель, щенок не заменит Грэма! Сделай что-нибудь! Нельзя просто так спускать ему убийство! — Фредерик требовательно вцепился в ворот его куртки, требуя решительных действий.

— Я с кем сейчас говорил? Возьми себя в руки, — Абель отцепил истерика и передал свёрток с собачьим новорожденным обратно Френсису. — Галчонок никого не убивал. Сегодня, по крайней мере. Даже напротив. Сделал кесарево в экстремальных условиях и спас новую жизнь.

Фредерик больше ничего не сказал. Ему было всё ещё дурно от недавнего кровавого зрелища. Он выпил несколько чашек мятного чая и долго гладил Буханчика, несмотря на то, что кот вырывался и недовольно шипел. Доктор Чилтон этого как будто не замечал, смотря куда-то в пространство. Так что до самого вечера Абель предпочёл его не трогать. Пусть отойдёт.

К ужину Фредерик не отошёл. Он даже ел, продолжая одной рукой гладить по недовольной морде смирившегося с неволей кота. После этого Абель всё же отобрал у доктора заглаженного Буханчика и отвёл жертву стрессовой ситуации в постель. Под одеялом Фредерик немного ожил и уложил голову Абелю на грудь.

— Абель, я всё понял, — плаксиво прошептал он. — Это я во всём виноват.  
— В чём на этот раз? — поинтересовался Абель и погладил Фредерика по затылку.  
— В том, что случилось с Грэмом.  
— Брось. Ну откуда ты мог знать?

— В том-то и дело, Абель. Если бы я в городе подобрал бродячего пса, — Фредерик не стал уточнять, что в жизни бы не привёл в свой чистенький, прямо-таки стерильный дом уличную дворнягу, — то первым делом показал бы его ветеринару. Это же уличный пёс, с ним может быть всё, что угодно. У него могут быть блохи, глисты… щенки.  
— Тогда мы оба с тобой виноваты. Я тоже не подумал об этом, а должен был. Грэм с самого начала был каким-то вялым. В последние два дня почти не ел ничего, и никто из нас не придал этому значения. Не грусти, Фредерик. Этого больше не повторится. Завтра же отвезу щенка в Корнфилд, к ветеринару.  
— Хорошо.

— А ты займёшься Морковкой.  
— Абель, как тебе не стыдно? У меня горе, а ты ко мне про корову.  
— Должен же за ней кто-то приглядывать, пока я буду в отъезде. Да и ничего сложного. Она будет себе травку щипать на участке, а ты смотри, чтобы в лес не убежала. Если с ней что-нибудь случится, у меня тоже горе будет, знаешь ли.  
— Ну ладно, — Фредерик сполз с широкой груди на свою подушку.

— Фредерик? — снова шепнул Абель.  
— М?  
— А как щенка назовёшь?  
— Никак. Пусть его Френсис называет. Это теперь его собака.  
— Доверишь маленькому живодёру крошечного щеночка? Не боишься?  
— Пускай теперь Френсис боится. А я больше не буду заводить животных. Они умирают, а я от этого только расстраиваюсь.  
— Можно завести черепаху. В коробочке.  
— Хватит уже и коровы, Абель. Спокойной ночи, — Фредерик снова заёрзал под одеялом, удобней устраиваясь под боком.

— Фредерик, а может…? — томно замурчали на ухо. Не Буханчик.  
— Спокойной ночи, Абель.

***  
Привязанная длинной верёвкой к старой сосне, Морковка делала вид, что беззаботно щиплет травку, неотрывно следя за одним из своих похитителей. А похититель в лице Фредерика, сидя под той же сосной, вполглаза следил за ней. Как-то не доверял. Уж больно заговорщески корова поглядывала в сторону леса.

Френсис в это время хозяйничал в доме. Абель вообще считал, что самое лучше лекарство для психики - это адский труд. Галчонок пока подтверждал его теорию. Только иногда, по ночам, всё же самовольно уходил из дома и где-то слонялся, возвращаясь на утро голодным и вздрюченным, будто всю ночь воевал с демонами.

— Где-то в лесу открылся бойцовский клуб, — предположил Абель. — Но нам с тобой о нём не расскажут. Первое правило и всё такое. Главное, чтобы мыловарением не увлёкся…

Сейчас Абель был где-то в Корнфилде на приёме у ветеринара. И несмотря на то, что он уехал по важному делу, Фредерик отчего-то чувствовал себя брошенным и никому не нужным, как фантик от сникерса. Да ещё как назло отсюда была хорошо видна свежая могила. Она маячила на фоне куста ежевики здоровенным белым булыжником, который откуда-то приволок Галчонок, чтобы лесная живность не вздумала разорять захоронение.  
Белый камень, как призрак, напоминал о случившейся утрате. Хотя Фредерик до сих пор не мог в это поверить. Сегодня утром он по привычке свалил остатки еды из кастрюли в собачью миску и долго смотрел на неё в ступоре, прежде чем вышел на улицу, где снова был туман. Зачем после этого он пошёл за ограду и оставил на земле миску, Фредерик не смог бы сказать и сам. Наблюдавший это Абель почему-то не просил объяснений.

В полдень погода стояла солнечная и даже жаркая. Абель говорил, что это бонусы индейского лета и надо пользоваться его благами. Фредерик всё же сидел в теньке, потому что не считал солнечный удар благом. Рядом негромко играл радиоприёмник. Фредерик нашёл какую-то радиостанцию родом из прошлого века и как-то подсел на музыкальное старьё.

Корова продолжала пощипывать травку и откладывать лепёхи, почти злобно пялясь на своего охранника. Всё-таки у пастухов была чертовски напряжённая работа. Фредерика клонило в сон.

— Здрасти! — рявкнули над головой так, что задремавший пастушок подпрыгнул на месте.

Фредди Лаундс, ещё одно рыжее бедствие, подкралась, откуда не ждали. Со спины.

— Господи, как вы меня напугали. Что же вы так подкрадываетесь? Так же сердечный приступ случиться может.  
— Да ладно. Чего вам боятся? Вы живёте в одном доме с маньяком.  
— Наш кот вас не касается, — проворчал Фредерик, выключая приёмник.

— Пф! Вы совершенно не умеете увиливать. Я говорю о том мелком живодёре, которого вы пригрели под своей крышей.  
— Никого мы не пригрели. Мы и не топим почти. Экономим.  
— Я сама видела, как они с Гидеоном строили этот сарай.  
— Коровник, — автоматом поправил Фредерик.  
— Не важно. Я его видела.  
— Кого?  
— Френсиса Доллархайда в пальто. Хватит из меня дуру делать! Он живёт у вас. Или хотите сказать, что если я войду в дом, то не застану его там?  
— Если вы войдёте в наш дом, это будет невежливо, потому что туда вас никто не звал.  
— Ах, значит, он всё-таки там.

Фредди бросила Фредерику узду своей кобыл и бойко зашагала в сторону дома.  
— А сами-то вы не боитесь? — спросил он вдогонку.  
— Чего мне бояться? У меня ружьё, — хмыкнула егерьша, поправив ремешок.  
— Так чего же вы всё-таки хотите, мисс Лаундс? — задался вопросом Фредерик. Прослушивания музыки делали его спокойным и настроенным на конструктивный диалог. — Убить мальчика или добраться до его родителей и содрать с них штраф?

— Штраф, конечно же!  
— Тогда вам нельзя идти туда с ружьём. Это незаконно. Пораните мальчика, и уже вы будете должны денег его родителям. А уж если убьёте нечаянно… — Фредерик скорбно цокнул языком и состроил самые невинные глаза на свете.

Фредди потопталась на месте, прикидывая в уме варианты событий, и всё-таки повесила ружьё на луку седла.  
— Ну, я пошла.  
— С богом, — кивнул Фредерик.

Мисс Лаундс продолжала стоять, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, глядя в сторону особняка, как на виднеющийся среди бушующих волн одинокий маяк, и оттого ещё более недостижимый.

— Что же вы не идёте? — спросил Фредерик. Его немного нервировала компания егерьши, если не сказать — раздражала.  
— А он вообще нормальный? Вы его как, на привязи держите?  
— Зачем? У нас есть прекрасные препараты для сдерживания подростковой агрессии. Иногда подмешиваем в еду. Он сразу становится спокойным и покладистым, — соврал Фредерик.  
Вот чему он отлично научился у Абеля, так это нести полную чушь с совершенно серьёзной миной.

— Иногда? — ещё больше насторожилась Фредди. — Почему не регулярно?  
— Ну, тогда они быстро закончатся, а препараты подобного толка просто так в аптеке не купить, — Фредерик состроил настолько скорбную физиономию, что даже чуточку перестарался. К счастью егерьша этого не заметила, продолжив трагически покусывать губы.

— Что же делать? — задумчиво спросила Фредди саму себя, потому что ей никто не ответил. Даже Морковка.

— Слушайте, Фрэнк, — её тон стал до ужаса лисьим. — Я вдруг осознала свою полную бестактность. Мне действительно не стоит вторгаться без разрешения в ваш дом.  
— Отрадно слышать, — равнодушно ответил Фредерик, едва ли надеясь на скорую разлуку.  
— Поэтому, может, вы пойдёте со мной?  
— Куда?  
— К вам домой. К Френсису.  
— Не могу. Я занят. Я пасу корову, — невозмутимо ответил Фредерик.  
— Боже, вы даже нормальную отговорку придумать не можете. Так бы и сказали, что не хотите сотрудничать.  
— Ну, не хочу, — пожал плечами безынициативный психиатр.

Тяжко вздохнув, Фредди плюхнулась рядом на траву и сунула в рот травинку, продолжая грустно созерцать одинокий маяк. То есть дом, где затаился зловредный ребёнок сатаны.

— Слушайте, Фрэнк, вы же вроде сами были против этого уродца. Почему так не хотите, что бы я с ним разобралась? Мы ведь действительно могли бы помочь друг другу.  
— Если бы вы поймали маньяка раньше, это было бы ваше дело. А теперь это наш уродец, и тут я бессилен. Абель к нему очень привязался. А я строить козни у него за спиной не буду, хотя ваше предложение… довольно заманчиво.

Что поделать, за это недолгое время Галчонок так и не начал вызывать у Фредерика хоть какую-то симпатию к своей жутковатой особе. То, что он испытывал к маленькому маньяку, можно было назвать — выжиданием какой-то неведомой херни, которая в любой момент могла порешить их спящими, но до поры до времени решила затаиться. Вот оно, самое точное определение.

— Ладно, как хотите, — Фредди встала и отряхнула зад от налипшей травы. — Я всё равно найду способ связаться с его родителями.  
— Ну, тут я не в силах вам помешать. Всего доброго.  
— И вам не болеть.

Егерьша наконец-то уехала, а Фредерик так и остался медитировать под сосной. Когда глухой стук копыт окончательно стих, он снова включил приёмник и тот весёлой мелодией разогнал гнетущую тишину природы.

Морковка всё так же щипала травку, на этот раз заинтересованно поглядывая в сторону леса. Фредерик попытался проследить, куда она смотрит, но ничего особенного не увидел.


	16. Chapter 16

То, чем кажется кукуруза

Индейское лето выдалось нетипично жарким, даже по меркам самого лета. Солнце палило, как в июле, а к нему, будто этого мало, прибавилась духота и пыль с грунтовой дороги, от чего пришлось ехать с закрытыми окнами. Всякая живность, в каком-то самоубийственном порыве так и норовила броситься под колёса или размазаться по лобовому стеклу, оставив на память свой хитиновый доспех. Абель с удовольствием и сам бы размазался по чему-нибудь твёрдому. И не только из-за жары.

Под колёса снова шмыгнул очередной не то заяц, не то суслик так, что машину ощутимо подбросило, как на кочке. Абель остановил своего железного рысака на обочине и заглушил мотор. Краткий досмотр особой ясности не внёс. Колёса были относительно чистые, по крайней мере, никаких остатков кровавой тушки на них не нашлось. Да и… Окажись, что все четыре колёса обмазаны фаршем, чтобы он сделал? Мыл бы их?  
Зачем он вообще вылез на этот солнцепёк?

Всё ещё пребывая в какой-то прострации, Абель огляделся. Кукурузное поле загадочно шумело своими острыми листьями, отчего вспоминались разом все фильмы по произведениям Кинга. Хирург в увольнении даже помечтал, что вот сейчас оттуда выскочит какой-нибудь монстр и убьёт его. Абель — монстра, конечно же. Медленно и не торопясь, со знанием дела. Выпотрошит его заживо, изучит каждый его нечеловеческий орган, покажет самому монстру и разложит по банкам. А его чудовищный пациент будет кричать как девчонка, вырываться и звать на помощь, но никто не придёт, потому что кукурузное поле огромно, и на мили вокруг нет ни одной живой души, кроме их двоих…

Когда фантазия наполнилась особенно яркими красками, кукурузные ряды вдруг громко зашуршали, будто через них ломился кто-то мощный. Абель подобрался, готовый встретиться лицом к лицу с неведомой угрозой и накостылять ей. Движение резко прекратилось почти у самого края. Всё в Абеле замерло в ожидании.

Из зарослей с опаской выглянул зелёный человечек. К тощей груди гуманоид прижимал большущую охапку весёлых резных листиков отнюдь не кукурузы. Увидев Абеля, он даже не испугался. Наверное, знал хозяев поля в лицо, поэтому только прижал палец к губам, озорно подмигнул и скрылся в другом поле, через дорогу.

Кукуруза. Она всегда не то, чем кажется.

Абель вытер с лица набежавший пот. Этот день окончательно его доконает.

Морально убивать его начал ещё Питер. Нужно было видеть этого тихого малого с немного бомжацкой бородой и здоровущим шрамом на пол башки, оставшимся от лошадиного копыта, чтобы прочувствовать всю его боль и негодование, когда Абель выложил на блестящий металлический стол ворох полотенец, в которых утопал щенок.

У Питера сначала мелко задрожала губа, потом он так поражённо уставился на Абеля, будто тот принёс ему на лечение палку варёной колбасу, а уже потом кинулся хлопотать над своим пациентом. Не отрываясь от работы, он выговаривал Абелю, заикаясь через слово, почему тот был не прав, оторвав животинку от матери в столь ранимом возрасте, что чудо, что он вообще пережил тряску на дороге и не околел от голода, не замёрз, и не превратился в личинку чужого…

Абель, конечно, потом объяснил, как дело было, но в глазах ветеринара, он на веки остался мерзким живодёром. Отчего-то больно было знать, что о нём так плохо думает такой хороший человек, как Питер. Наверное, поэтому он накупил столько собачьего барахла в тамошнем зоомагазине. Может, зазря? Нет. Щенок остался в надёжных руках Питера, на передержку, за что Абель был ему сердечно благодарен. Поминутно кормить детёныша из пипетки даже с учётом Галчонка, им было бы некогда. В Клаббер-хаусе предстояло ещё дохуя установить, починить и собрать, пока всё не засыпало толстым слоем снега.  
Где взять столько сил?

Абель шёл по кукурузному полю, откуда до этого вышел озорной воришка. Листья и кукурузные метёлки щекотно задевали уши и плечи. Чутьё не подвело. Пройдя метров семь, Абель вышел на небольшую квадратную полянку с кустами местного «жамолистового» самосада. Грядка была аккуратной и ровненькой. Только с краю осталась одна неаккуратная ямка, где выдернули кустик. Абель отщипнул несколько верхних веточек, потёр в ладонях и вдохнул такой знакомый запах коллежских вечеринок.

Нет, воровать целый куст он не собирался, но от пары веточек огородник ведь не обеднеет. Это же только, чтобы расслабится. Немного забыться…

Забыться Абелю хотелось ещё со вчерашнего дня. Он так был зол на Фредерика, что видеть его не хотел. Даже порадовался, когда этот комнатный психиатр свалил в дом под каким-то совершенно смехотворным предлогом. До вечера бы его не видел. Даже планировал остаться ночевать в коровнике. А что? Спальный мешок у него есть, даже два. Надо ведь потихоньку отвыкать от хорошего.

Но и тут всё пошло не по плану. Абель даже не представлял, что эта псина была настолько дорога Фредерику. В такой ситуации строить из себя обиженного и оскорблённого выходило как-то по мудацки.

Наутро лучше не стало. Фредерик выглядел подавленным, а Абель просто не знал, что говорить. Всё важное он сказал ещё вчера перед сном, и кажется, не особенно помог.

Когда он свернул не туда?

Постояв ещё немного на поляне, он вздохнул и пошёл обратно.

***  
Ближе к вечеру Абель приехал один, зато с двумя сумками кому-то нужных покупок. Как-то — бутылочка для кормления, собачьи игрушки, миска, корм для щенков, поводок, ошейник и намордник на вырост. Всё, что требуется подрастающему наследнику Грэма важно было передано Фрэнсису. Тот, не совсем понял, зачем ему все эти штуки, но после короткого раздумья, пришёл к выводу, что дарёному барахлу в смысл жизни не заглядывают, и понёс на чердак.

— А щенка ты в машине оставил? — насторожился Фредерик.

Не то чтобы он волновался за совершенно незнакомую ему чужую зверушку, просто как-то не вязался этот набор начинающего собачника с догадкой о том, что щенок всё-таки издох в дороге. С Абеля станется — привезти взамен другого.

— У Питера оставил. Не волнуйся, через пару недель пёс встанет на свои кривенькие ножки, и его можно будет забрать из клиники, — воодушевлённо поведал Абель.

— Очень увлекательно, — кивнул Фредерик, помешивая ложечкой чай, хотя сахара там не было. Не было его и в сахарнице. — Кроме собачьей радости ты ничего больше не привёз?

— Нет, а должен был?

— Ну, это же ты у нас не затыкаешься про бойлер и водопровод… И это, не говоря о прочих удобствах.

Под прочими удобствами подразумевался туалет, который по-прежнему представлял собой уличную будку с выгребной ямой под оной. У Фредерика даже была особенная прищепка, которую он цеплял на нос, когда собирался посетить сие мрачное заведение, всё удивляясь, что вернулся живым. Вот у него дома была нормальная уборная с унитазом, писсуаром, биде, раковиной, душевой и джакузи. Там было всё чисто, светло, пахло цветами. Ах, дом, милый дом. Как он там, без хозяина?

«Надеюсь, опечатан».

— Бойлер… удобства… — задумался Абель. — А! А разве я не говорил? Подходящих моделей в здешнем магазине не оказалось… — На самом деле в продаже водились только запчасти, а если требовалось что-то конкретное, то все покупатели заказывают по каталогу, но Абель не стал вдаваться в такие подробности, а то звучало как отговорки. — Всё необходимое должны привезти со дня на день… А ты как? Как день провёл? Пришельцы корову не пытались похитить? Зелёные человечки из леса рожиц страшных не корчили?

— С зелёными человечками ты почти угадал.  
— Да ладно. Ты тоже видел этого чудика с охапкой конопли?  
— Что? Я про гринписовку нашу. Фредди Лаундс.  
— А-а. Понятно, — Абель сразу поскучнел. Вот если бы Фредерик видел того зелёного человечка! А так… — И зачем приходила?  
— За Френсисом. Собирается связаться с его родителями.  
— Зачем?  
— Рассказать про его успеваемость. Про то, что наш мальчик отличился в биологии на практических занятиях. Чтобы они обрадовались и забрали его. И заодно штраф выплатили за порчу лесного имущества.

Абель сел к Фредерику за стол и крепко задумался. Посидел так какое-то время, а потом засуетился, заварил чаю, сделал пару сэндвичей с рыбой. И принялся всё это сосредоточенно поедать.

— Что-нибудь предпримешь? — спросил Фредерик, потому что по Абелю прямо-таки было видно, что у него конкретно на тот случай составлен план.

— Нет. А зачем? Уж если я не смог раздобыть ни адреса, ни телефона этой семейки, а у меня в Корнфилде был самый лучший информатор, то у Фредди это и подавно не получится.

— Звучит как-то беспечно. А если эта семейка всё-таки к нам нагрянет?

На секунду Фредерик вообразил родителей Галчонка, таких совсем конченых шизофреников с косоглазием и фамильной заячьей губой. Фредерик икнул и поспешил запить чаем.

Абель пожал плечами, пережёвывая кусок бутерброда.  
— Придётся с этими родителями… — он сглотнул. — Договориться.

— Что, просто скажешь им, чтобы они оставили Галчонка тебе? Не думаю, что это сработает. На их стороне закон.

— Закон… Ты сомневаешься во мне, Фредерик? Я всегда могу порешить эту семейку и прикопать где-нибудь на индейском кладбище. Там их точно никто искать не будет. А нет тела, нет и…

Абель спокойно намазал себе ещё один бутерброд и с размаху воткнул нож для масла в столешницу. Фредерик, чуть не подскочил на стуле от неожиданности, но почти сразу же потерял к выходке интерес. Ну, воткнул нож и воткнул. Любит Абель повыпендриваться ради красного словца. Только в последнее время почему-то стал меньше хохмить. Неужели бесконечный запас шуточек наконец-то иссяк? Стоило попытаться.

— Кстати, — Фредерик отложил пустую чашку и подался вперёд. — Я давно хотел тебя спросить…

— Давно? Что же терпел столько времени? Терпеть вредно. Это я тебе как доктор доктору говорю.  
— Как-то всё случая не было. Так, ответишь?  
— Спрашивай, — разрешил Абель и снова откусил смачный кусок сэндвича.

Фредерик вдохнул побольше воздуха и выпалил на одном дыхании:  
— Что на самом деле случилось с тобой? Как ты потерял ногу и почему решил уехать в эту глушь?

Абель нахмурился. Выдернул нож и отложил подальше. Фредерик только сейчас понял, что после возвращение Абель ещё ни разу не посмотрел на него. Все время куда-то перед собой или в стену, но не на него, не на Фредерика.

Фредерик, почти как детектив пытался сложить наблюдения. Не шутит, в глаза не смотрит. Совсем херовый знак. Не щенок же его в Корнфилде покусал. У того и зубы ещё не выросли. Но вопрос из чужих ушей не вынешь и обратно в рот не засунешь.

— Это довольно мрачная история. Не люблю её вспоминать.  
— Абель, — у Фредерика застрял ком в горле.  
— Я как-то проснулся утром, а у меня ноги нет, — довольно бойко для мрачной истории начал Абель, но Фредерик не стал перебивать, замерев — весь внимание. Вдруг это просто манера такая? Вдруг, Абель вообще всё так рассказывает?

— Во рту осадок, после наркоза, — продолжал он, — а сам я сижу за обеденным столом, и моя жена, Дженнифер, вынимает из духовки запеченную в глине мою ногу. Я как-то сразу понял, что это именно моя нога. За столом я один сидел, а Дженифер была при своих… Вот. И я спрашиваю свою жену — «Дорогая, что случилось? У нас какой-то особенный праздник? Зачем ты запекла именно мою ногу? Почему не говяжью? Мы же, как бы, не голодаем. Холодильник ломится от еды». А она мне — «Милый, в последнее время мы сильно отдалились друг от друга». А мы, если честно, действительно сильно отдалились из-за моей работы и её безделья. «И чтобы это исправить, — продолжает она, — я решила приготовить праздничный обед. Это должно сблизить нас. Я не хочу, чтобы ты от меня ушёл, поэтому начала с ноги». Я так охуел от подачи, что незаметно съел всю порцию. И спрашиваю потом, — «Милая моя, всё было очень вкусно. Можно мне позвонить в службу спасения?» А она говорит — «Ты торопишь события. Ты совсем меня не любишь. А как же десерт». Я спрашиваю — «Что будет на десерт, милая?» А она — «Свежие мозги в кляре, дорогой». Наверное, стоило ожидать, что она рано или поздно вскроет мне череп, потому что на обеденном столе лежала ручная дисковая пила. Слава богу, в этот момент пришла соседка. Я её никогда не любил, но она мне буквально жизнь спасла — героически отвлекала болтовнёй Дженифер, пока не приехали санитары. Так в один день я лишился жены и конечности.

— И адекватности.

Фредерик неодобрительно поджал губы. Абель продолжал невозмутимо доедать сэндвич.

— Вообще-то, я рассчитывал получить правдивую историю, а не очередную небылицу.  
— Думаешь, так просто говорить правду? Я тебе уже дюжину правдивых историй рассказал. И тебе всё неймётся. Без пилы мозг съедаешь, — надулся Абель. — Выбери уже любую и верь в неё. Они все довольно захватывающие.

— Абель, мне не нужна захватывающая. Я тебя, придурка, хочу узнать лучше.  
— Зачем узнавать придурка? Что тебе с этого? — подозрительно уточнил Абель. — В психушку свою затащить хочешь? Я так и знал, что этим всё и закончится. Ты, я и психотропные.

— Ты же… Мы с тобой под одним одеялом… И не раз! Ты мне не безразличен, Абель, — выдохнул Фредерик, стараясь игнорировать подначки.  
— Думаю, это ненадолго.

Абель стряхнул с коленей крошки от сэндвича и встал из-за стола.

— Что? — Фредерик нихрена не понял. — Почему, ненадолго? Ты что, умираешь? Грядёт конец света? Мёртвые восстают из могил?  
— Да.  
— Что «да», Абель?  
— Вот всё это, что ты перечислил. Было бы неплохо.

Первым желанием Фредерика было выйти на улицу и подышать, потому что вот такой угрюмый Абель его пугал до усрачки. Он и вышел. Постоял немного, глядя на туман. Насмотрелся до того, что начали мерещиться индейцы с бычьими головами и быки с индейскими торсами. Уходить в эту хмарь как-то не хотелось. Как будто именно сегодня доктор Чилтон не выйдет сухим из воды. Но почему? Отчего такое чувство? Реальная опасность в тумане или то, что именно в этот раз никто не придёт к нему на выручку?  
Никто. Тайянита в больнице, а Абель сегодня сам не свой. От одной мысли, что его сосед, друг, любовник, такой добрый, как паровоз без тормозов вдруг забьёт на него болт, стало тоскливо и страшно.

Фредерик рванул в дом. В дверях налетел на Абеля, как если бы тот тоже собирался выйти на улицу, но столкнувшись с Фредериком, в последний момент сделал вид, что идёт к умывальнику. Фредерик подумал, что дерьмовую ситуацию ещё можно исправить и перегородил ему путь, положил руки на грудь и попытался заглянуть в глаза. Абель нахмурился и, стараясь игнорировать этот щенячий взгляд, попытался обойти преграду, но Фредерик оказался проворней на своих двух, чем Абель на полуторках и помешал манёвру.

— Ты что-то хотел?

Тон был настолько похуистичный и пренебрежительный, что весь мирный настрой тут же выветрился из головы, и Фредерик по-настоящему запаниковал. Громкий скандал по любому должен был развеять эту патовую ситуацию.

— Да! Хотел! Хотел узнать, какого хрена ты тут из себя строишь?!  
— Я планирую построить амбар под сено. Нужно будет снова к Тобиасу съездить… — продолжая бухтеть под нос, Абель всё-таки прошёл к умывальнику. Он слишком долго прожил с женой-скандалисткой, чтобы повестись на такой детский приём.

Фредерик тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Руки уже тряслись. Как жаль, что валерьянка давно закончилась.  
— Абель! Так же нельзя. Ты ведёшь себя, как… По-человечески скажи — что с тобой случилось?  
— Ничего, — угрюмо ответил он, хотя сам понимал, что шутка затянулась.  
— Абель.  
— Я ревную тебя.

Ответ показался Фредерику настолько неожиданным и не логичным, что он не сразу нашёлся, что с этим делать.

— Постой, — отмер он. — К кому ты приревновал? К Буханчичу что ли?  
— Продолжай угадывать.

— Ладно, — Фредерик принял очередные правила дебильной игры. — Буханчик отпадает. Френсис тоже. Егерьша с индейцем, я так понимаю, тоже вне подозрений. Морковка? Как это низко ревновать меня к корове.

— Дальше-дальше.

— Может, мужья-сыроделы? Да они как-то больше тебе понравились. Кто же? Кто же этот загадочный любовник? Может, я где-то его прячу? Он ведь такой, скромник…  
Фредерик картинно оглядел комнату, заглянул под кровать и даже открыл пару шкафчиков, но и там секретный бойфренд почему-то не прятался. Абель мрачно наблюдал сию пантомиму.

— Можешь не ломать комедию, Фредерик. Это не человек и уж точно не живность. Это твоя чистенькая работа и твой чистенький дом, куда ты так стремишься вернуться. Настоящая жизнь где-то там.

Абель махнул рукой, почему-то в сторону часов с кукушкой. Фредерик отошёл от шкафчиков и сел на краешек кровати.

— Не перестаю поражаться, какие порой странные выводы способен сделать человек из чужих высказываний и расстроится из-за них.  
— А разве не так, Фредерик?

Абель снова уставился на старые часы с замершими стрелками. Когда-нибудь они сдвинуться и сказка закончится.

— Скажи мне, без обмана, если однажды ты вдруг услышишь новость на радио, что найден настоящий маньяк или сюда прилетит агент-ФБР на вертолёте и скажет, что все подозрения с тебя сняты. Что ты чист и тебе больше не нужно скрываться и жить в этой глухомани. Неужели узнав всё это, ты не уедешь домой, Фредерик?

— Уеду, конечно.

— Ну вот. Ты сам всё сказал, — грустно вздохнул Абель и стал вдруг таким одиноким и несчастным, что у Фредерика что-то защемило под грудиной.

Он хотел переубедить Абеля, сказать, что всё не так, не правда, что он, конечно же, так не сделает и не оставит. Никогда-никогда. Но обманывать Абеля не хотелось ещё больше, и Фредерик ничего не сказал.


	17. Chapter 17

Как кошка с собакой

С того вечера Абель и Фредерик не разговаривали друг с другом целую неделю. Изредка передавали сообщения через Галчонка, а тот не всегда понятно, но пересказывал, пытаясь выразить все речевые обороты парой слов. Польза в этом была только одна: произношение Галчонка заметно улучшилось. А вот понимания между Фредериком и Абелем стало ещё меньше.

Абель целыми днями то устанавливал насос на колонку, то проводил водопровод, то бойлером занимался, то очередной сарай строил и даже начал тот самый сортир мечты. В доме не ночевал. Фредерик тоже старался пореже показываться ему на глаза и на улицу почти не выходил.

Уже на третий день этого посреднического общения, лёжа в почти пустой кровати (почти, потому что в ней всё-таки лежал он сам и Буханчик), Фредерик ревел в подушку, тихонько, чтобы, не дай бог, не услышал Галчонок на чердаке. Абель всё равно не услышал бы, потому что уже вторую ночь оставался на ферме «Сырная голова» со своими новыми охуенными друзьями. Какое ему дело до беглого маньяка, который лежит один в холодной постели, такой несчастный. И никто его не приголубит, не обнимет, не замурчит ласково на ушко…

— Буханчик, уйди, — Фредерик отодвинул плечом тарахтящего кота и снова погрузился в депрессию.

Вот уйдёт он, и Абель даже не заметит. Станет новый сарай строить. Третий, четвёртый… Весь участок ими заставит. Город получится. И даже не задумается. Зачем всё это? Чьи это кеды сорокового размера лежат в прихожей? А был ли Фредерик? А может, и вправду не было никакого попутчика? Может, он галлюцинация? Своя собственная галлюцинация, которая мыслит и чувствует, осознаёт своё существование. Вот был у него пациент, который воображал, что у него есть парень — маньяк-убийца. А он, получается, сам себя вообразил бойфрендом Абеля. Какой кошмар.

И самое мерзкое, что именно ночью Фредерику становилось всё понятно, он находил ответ на самый главный вопрос всего сущего. Да что там. Он находил вопрос. Важные и правильные слова, которые нужно было сказать Абелю, чтобы всё стало, как раньше, сами собой приходили на ум — только рот открой, чтобы произнести.

Самое странное заключалось с том, что с Абелем в это время происходило всё тоже самое. Только, вот же загвоздка, к утру у обоих будто случался приступ амнезии или раннего склероза. Они ничего не помнили, как если бы этих нужных и правильных слов никогда не существовало, и снова ничего друг другу не говорили.

А в пятницу Абель и Фредерик всё-таки разругались. Абель раскурил ту заныканную травку и немного побуянил в новом амбаре, да так, что среди ночи его услышал Фредерик и пошёл проверить, всё ли в порядке. Абель лежал на куче соломы, хихикая, как дурачок, и метал в стены ножи и прочие сельхозорудия. Чуть не попал в голову Фредерику. Тот сбежал, но обиду затаил и на утро устроил разбор полётов.

— Френсис, передай этому тупому куску навоза, что он мудак! И чуть меня не убил!  
Галчонок не успел бы передать, даже если бы мог, потому что ещё в начале ссоры ушёл на чердак.

— Но не убил же! Галчонок, скажи этому микроцефалу, чтобы не совал свой нос в мой амбар! И так уже целый дом у меня отжал!  
— Отжал? Да я вот этими руками придавал этому бараку жилой вид!  
— Ну и где ты ему что придавал? Давай, покажи!  
— Здесь! Здесь и вот тут! И ещё там, у камина!  
— А кровать собирал я! И чинил все стулья тоже я!  
— А я отмывал ванную…

Скандал незаметно и очень плавно перетёк в раздел имущества. Абель приволок банку с остатками краски и две кисточки, и они принялись чертить границы своих территорий, куда другой не имел права даже смотреть — не то что ступать своим грязным сапожищем.  
Даже Галчонок начал заметно нервничать и спрашивать, всё ли в порядке. А это был уже нихуёвый такой звоночек, когда маленький живодёр с альтернативной сущностью в голове начинает переживать за ваши отношения больше, чем за свои.

Вечером, когда оба разошлись по своим углам — Абель на кровать, а Фредерик в два спальника у камина, — Френсис взял тетрадку, фломастер и принялся писать письмо большими печатными буквами, чтобы Рибе с её зрением было лучше видно.

«Дорогая Риба,  
У меня всё плохо, просто ужасно. Очень по тебе скучаю. Особенно по вечерам. Теперь только ты у меня осталась. Эти двое совсем спятили. Сидят в одном доме, а меня просят друг другу свои сообщения передавать. За телефон меня держат. С утра дом делили. Весь пол в краске, ступить негде. Хотели мой чердак поделить, но я не пустил. Завтра будут коровник делить. А послезавтра за землю возьмутся. Совсем выжили из ума, как моя бабка. Приезжайте к нам в гости. Я наконец-то покажу тебе свою комнату и коллекцию старинных вещей.  
Очень скучаю по тебе.  
Всегда твой, Великий Дракон Френсис».

Запечатав письмо, Галчонок вылез через чердачное окно, спустился по лестнице и через лес, тайными тропами отправился на ранчо «Сырная голова». Что поделать, если в округе не было ни одного завалящего почтальона.

Тихо, как профессиональный маньяк, он пробрался через двор и кинул вкусняшку уже прикормленному псу, который с урчанием захрустел угощением. По живой изгороди Френсис подобрался к приоткрытому окну дамы сердца и положил своё послание на подоконник, а чтобы важный документ случайно не унесло ветром и он уж наверняка не остался незамеченным — придавил сверху большим пыльным булыжником.

Он ещё хотел забраться целиком и более маньячно побродить по комнате, но нужно было успеть вернуться домой до рассвета. Межпространственный портал закрывался с первыми лучами солнца.

***  
До раздела коровника дело не дошло, потому что до него Фредерику не было совершенно никакого дела, а в одиночку Абелю его было делить неинтересно, да и не пришлось: в гости пожаловали мужья-сыроделы с дочкой.

— Здравствуйте! — поприветствовал с порога Франклин, сияя, как начищенная бляха. — А мы к вам с ответным визитом! А то как-то некрасиво выходит…  
— Что Абель у нас три раза подряд гостил с ночёвкой, — закончил Тобиас и с каким-то очень профессиональным интересом уставился на разметку, покрывающую половые доски.  
— О! Приятно видеть! — встал из-за стола Абель. — Тобиас! Франклин! Вы и дочурку с собой взяли!

Они как раз обедали в похоронном молчании, и визит этой троицы выглядел, как труппа клоунов на поминках. Галчонок при виде девочки сразу принялся прихорашиваться: вытер крошки с подбородка и заправил футболку в трусы. Как будто Риба в своих толстенных очках могла разглядеть подобные нюансы.

— Проходите, присаживайтесь! Мы с Галчонком, как раз обедаем! Френсис, достань ещё тарелок.

— А…? — хотел спросить Франклин, но растерялся и просто сел на стульчик в прихожей. Не будь его, он бы всё равно сел, но менее удачно.

Сидящий перед камином на старом пледе в защитном круге, разве что не посыпанном солью, Фредерик даже не оглянулся на визитёров. "Это же друзья Абеля, они к нему пришли, вот пусть Абель их и развлекает", — зловредно думал доктор Чилтон.

— Чего это он? — даже удивился Тобиас.  
— Они не р-разгоарив-вают, — изо всех сил постарался как можно более понятно ответить Галчонок. Не мог же он при девчонке ударить в грязь лицом.  
— Не разговаривают? — Франклин и Тобиас переглянулись.  
— Не-де-лю! — ещё более важно сообщил Френсис.  
— Но почему?

Галчонок выразительно пожал плечами и решительно повёл Рибу на чердак, что бы показать свои сокровища. Он сделал всё, что мог.

— Абель? — осторожно спросил Франклин. — Ты поэтому у нас на ночь так часто оставался? Почему ты нам ничего не говорил?

Абель продолжал невозмутимо накрывать на стол для незваных гостей, периодически перепрыгивая через островки и полоски на полу, которые были помечены буквой «F». Таких букв было немного. Самая большая красовалась на бортике ванной.

— Что?  
— У вас ведь что-то случилось, — с пониманием посмотрел Франклин.

Тобиас только фыркнул, сразу потеряв к происходящему интерес. Ну поссорились и поссорились. Подумаешь. Вот когда начнут убивать друг друга…

— Галчонок всё верно сказал. Мы не разговариваем. И ничего необычного в этом нет, — ответил Абель. — Садитесь за стол, а то жаркое стынет.  
— Как-то неудобно, — застеснялся Франклин, покосившись на Фредерика, что сидел к ним спиной, отчего казалось, что это кто-то другой.  
— Да ладно! — Тобиас хлопнул его пониже спины и тоже отодвинул себе табурет. — Налетай.

***  
Обед прошёл в тишине. Только с чердака раздавался грохот и заливистый детский смех, от которого в фильмах ужасов обычно мороз пробирает по коже. Абель мыл посуду. Тобиас раздражённо барабанил пальцами по столешнице. Фредерик продолжал гипнотизировать камин.

— Погода нынче какая хорошая… — издалека начал Франклин, когда молчание стало уж совсем гнетущим, и почти без перехода вопросил: — А всё-таки, почему вы не разговариваете?  
— Нам не о чем больше говорить.

Абель домыл тарелки и теперь протирал полотенцем. Фредерик продолжал сидеть перед камином, как привидение, и тыкал кочергой в уголья, как будто пытался проткнуть кого-то вполне конкретного.

— Вы поругались? — Франклин взялся за наводящие вопросы.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда я совсем ничего не понимаю.  
— А тут и понимать нечего! — проворчал Фредерик. — Просто кое-кто что-то там себе навыдумывал и накурился конопли!  
— Не наоборот? — уточнил Тобиас.  
— Абель, это правда? — поразился Франклин. — Ты употребляешь наркотики?  
— Это было-то один раз! — возмутился Абель. — Да, я накурился и немного побуянил в амбаре!  
— Точно один? — не поверил Тобиас, уже по-настоящему веселясь.

Может быть, кроме чужих неприятностей и были другие радости жизни, но Тобиас свой выбор сделал и менять пристрастий не собирался.

— А у меня больше и не было!  
— А где ты вообще травку взял? — Тобиас заинтересованно подался вперёд.  
— Места знать надо.

Абель вытер последнюю тарелку и убрал в шкаф.

— То есть, вы дуетесь друг на друга, потому что Абель не поделился с Фредериком своими наркотиками? — как можно более вежливо попытался сформулировать Франклин.  
Доктор Гидеон гомерически расхохотался, держась за бедро.

— Не нужна мне его дурь! — вспыхнул Фредерик и в очередной раз злобно ткнул кочергой в угли так, что полетели искры. — И дело не в этом.  
— Так в чём же? — совсем растерялся Франклин.  
— У него спросите! — в унисон рявкнули оба.

Снова возникло неудобное молчание.

— А что это у вас за разметка везде такая?

Франклин наконец-то обратил внимание на полосы, стрелки и буквы, разбросанные по полу. Одни линии образовывали островки, другие — коридоры. Одни островки были помечены буквой «А», другие «F», ещё были крестики, отвечавшие за нейтральные территории. Линии коридоров складывались в причудливые схемы, а прямо посередине, под абажуром можно было различить вполне себе равностороннюю пентаграмму. Как во всём этом не путались жильцы, оставалось загадкой.

— А это мы имущество делили, — ответил Абель.  
— То есть, всё настолько плохо, — еще больше опечалился Франклин.  
— Почему тогда не разъедетесь? — спросил Тобиас.  
— А куда он поедет? — хмыкнул Абель. — У него же ничего нет, он — голодранец. Я же его из жалости подобрал, когда он на трассе за доллар отсасывал.

Фредерик мгновенно всем корпусом развернулся и так посмотрел на Абеля, что гости всерьёз стали ожидать драки. Вместо того чтобы накинуться на грубияна, Фредерик скорчил на редкость гнусную физиономию и довольно похуистично заявил:

— Какая нелепая ложь. Как я мог позволить себе брать деньги с инвалида? Мне просто стало жалко этого калеку. Не поймите меня превратно. Его и без того жизнь обделила на одну ногу. Да ещё наделила таким крошечным…

Абель не мог решить, что задело его больше: наглая напраслина на основной размер или вполне возможная жалость, которую так коварно скрывал Фредерик за ночными проститутскими стонами и дневными наигранными гримасами. Как же коварны бывают некоторые…

— Один — один, — шепнул Тобиас.

— Если мы заговорили о жалости, то это я тебя по своей доброте приютил, — злобно, по свежему полоснул Абель. — И я не виноват, что ничем другим ты заплатить мне не в состоянии.

— Два — один, — хотел сказать Тобиас, но не успел, потому что раньше Фредерик таки швырнул кочергу.

Абелю даже не пришлось уклоняться. Кочерга пролетела у него над головой и воткнулась в стенку, продолжая дымить раскалённым остриём. Абель смотрел на Фредерика. Фредерик смотрел на него. Искра. Буря. Безумие.

— Знаешь, Франклин, — доверительно шепнул Тобиас. — А я нисколько не жалею, что приехал в гости. Ходить в гости — здорово, увлекательно и зрелищно. Теперь я буду чаще с тобой выбираться…

— Значит, вот ты как.

Доктор Гидеон подхватил со стола полуразобраный утюг, который недавно пытался починить. Но даже в таком виде, лёгким и безобидным тот не выглядел.

— Абель, нет!  
Довольно прытко для своей комплекции Франклин бросился к нему и всем своим весом повис на руке с утюгом.

— Если ты бросишь в него утюгом…  
— То не промахнусь! — маниакально оскалился хирург, не оставляя попыток бросить в негодяя утюгом, даже вместе с дополнительным грузом.  
— Это я не промажу!

Фредерик, рассудив, что промах вызван малой величиной снаряда, решил вооружиться чем-нибудь побольше, чтобы уж наверняка. Ничего достаточно большого под рукой не нашлось, поэтому он выпутался из одеяла и кинулся к чулану. Громыхал чем-то, пока не выкатил из него газовый баллон. Пустой, но гости об этом не знали. Тобиас, почуяв, что дело пахнет меркаптаном, спокойно наблюдать за шоу больше не мог. Решил тоже поучаствовать.

Без особых усилий отобрал у Фредерика баллон и спрятал обратно, на всякий случай подперев дверь чулана тумбочкой. Затем технично отобрал у Абеля утюг и Франклина. Пока приводил Франклина порядок, один из агрессоров снова довольно зловеще пошёл на второго, а второй пошёл навстречу, выставив перед собой растопыренного, как противотанковый ёж, Буханчика.

— Сидеть! — настолько жутко рявкнул Тобиас, что сели даже дети на чердаке и Морковка в коровнике.

Абель, не меняя маньячного выражения лица, сел и отвернулся к окну. Фредерик положил извивающегося, как мохнатый шланг, кота и вернулся в свой защитный круг.

Забавные препирательства резко разонравились Тобиасу. Шутки шутками, но самую элементарную технику безопасности-то при семейных скандалах надо соблюдать. Не играть с газовыми баллонами, например. В доме дети, вообще-то. Тобиас искренне не хотел помирать из-за чужих разборок, но ещё более искренне не любил читать мораль взрослым состоявшимся людям. Вместо этого он поспешно засобирался домой.

— Нам пора, Франклин.  
— Но мы же почти…  
— Франклин, дома много дел. Нам некогда прохлаждаться, — взгляд чёрных глаз Тобиаса стал тяжёлым и одновременно масляным. Многообещающим таким.

— Точно! Я всё забываю… А где Риба? — всплеснул руками Франклин, потешно оглядываясь по сторонам.

За Рибой на чердак пришлось лезть Тобиасу и тащить девчонку за шиворот. Та упиралась, цеплялась за Галчонка и вопила, что они ещё не доиграли в жертвоприношение и не вызвали Молоха. Франклин обещал, что они обязательно поиграют и вызовут не только Молоха, но и прочих сказочных персонажей, но в другой раз. Риба не верила и продолжала держаться за Френсиса. Отпустила только после того, как Тобиас — сам похожий на демона — пригрозил, что если они сию секунду не разлепятся, то будут вызывать Молоха на том свете.

Провожать гостей на улицу вышел только Френсис и долго смотрел вслед удаляющемуся пикапу.

Что ж, он хотя бы пытался.


	18. Chapter 18

Дожди на Венере

Прошла ещё неделя.

Благодаря затяжным холодным дождям — самая длинная и тоскливая неделя. На всех жильцов Клаббер-хауса напала такая апатия, что всякая деятельность в доме и его окрестностях прекратилась. Абель ничего не делал, потому что на него коварно напал кризис творца, а Фредерик — потому что у него упало давление. Он денно и нощно лежал у камина и разглядывал трещинки на потолке, в полной мере ощущая себя пациентом психушки на тяжёлых успокоительных. Поднятие руки, чтобы почесать собственный нос, казалось легендарным подвигом, о котором обязаны были написать во всех газетах и журналах, прогреметь на всех телеканалах, но гремели только тяжёлые капли с крыши.

Незаметно, но закономерно дом зарос грязью, а вся посуда из шкафчика перекочевала в раковину и уже начинала пованивать, но всё равно оставалась без внимания, потому что её владельцы обходились хлопьями и бутербродами. Галчонок первое время ещё пытался как-то поддерживать порядок, но и ему это скоро наскучило. Он жил своей загадочной жизнью на чердаке, ни с кем не разговаривал и спускался только за едой или по нужде.

Буханчик, поддавшись всеобщему сплину, совсем перестал выбираться на охоту даже в подвал, где в отличие от леса, было сухо. Ему хватало и молока. А молоком в доме было залито всё, что не протекало. Первоначальный план по продаже этого ценного продукта себя не оправдал, в силу того, что в Корнфилде и ближайших ранчо экономическая ниша по его сбыту оказалась давно и основательно занята.

Молоко кисло и шло на выброс, а что ещё с ним делать, у Абеля не хватало воображения или простого желания придумывать хоть что-то. Один раз он завёз целую банку в больницу, Тайяните. Тот поблагодарил, но так же дал понять, что у него непереносимость лактозы, и больше ему молоко дарить не надо.

Абель упрямо каждое утро и вечер уходил в коровник, а возвращался с ведром молока. Кипятил его. Садился за стол и, зачерпывая стаканом из кастрюли, пил его прямо так один за другим. Потом шёл на задний двор и блевал. Буханчик помогал, но выпить больше Абеля не мог при всём желании. У Фредерика были идеи, как использовать молоко, но его никто не спрашивал.

Неизвестно сколько бы ещё продолжался этот молчаливый бойкот, если бы однажды в дом не заявилась егерьша.

— Сидите! Развлекаетесь!

Лежащий у камина Фредерик, лениво оторвал взгляд от потолка и равнодушно уставился на Фредди.

— Сидим. Развлекаемся, — икнул Абель.

Допил последний стакан молока и отодвинул кастрюльку, чтобы тоже посмотреть на егерьшу.

— А у вас там корова сбежала!  
— М? — переспросил Абель.  
— Вы что тут оглохли все? Или отупели? Корова у вас сбежала! Я её вот, в миле отсюда видела. По тропинке брела. Рыжая такая. Это же ваша?

— Если вы её видели, что же не привели? — придрался Фредерик.  
— Я не обязана бегать по лесу за чужими коровами. Вот съедят её волки, будете знать!  
— Сейчас посмотрим.

Абель снова икнул, как-то странно позеленел и, пошатываясь вышел на улицу. Его не было больше пяти минут, но за это время он успел радикально перемениться, влетел в дом уже красный как свёкла, взлохмаченный и с выпученными глазами.

— Собирайся! Корова пропала!  
— Я с тобой не разговариваю, — равнодушно отчеканил Фредерик, даже не дёрнувшись.  
— Нахер! Корову волки задерут, пока мы тут будем в молчанку играть! Объявляю перемирие.

— Пф, — не впечатлился Фредерик. — Я на эту корову никаких прав не имею, и рыскать по лесу её не обязан. По мне, так пусть её хоть чупакабра съест. Пользы от неё, как с козла молока. Одно молоко.

— Обувайся, — Абель кинул в него сапогами. Промазал, но он и не целился.  
— Там дождь, — возмутился Фредерик.  
— Вот. И дождевик не забудь.

— Я никуда не пойду. Сам ищи свою скотину, — Фредерик бросил сапоги под ноги Абелю и отвернулся к камину.  
— Как знаешь.

Хлопнула дверь.

***  
Фредерик уже отлежал бок и, хотя смотреть на огонь было не в пример приятнее, чем на потолок, всё же перевернулся.

— Блять! Как вы меня напугали! — схватился он за сердце. По крайне мере попытался, с перепугу позабыв, с какой стороны оно должно находиться.

Егерьша продолжала тихонько сидеть на стульчике у порога. Почему-то Фредерику казалось, что она ушла вместе с Абелем ещё минут десять назад. Хотя время тянулось так, что мог и целый час пройти. Кто знает.

— Что вы тут делаете?  
— А я здесь немного дождик пережду, — егерьша невинно похлопала рыжими ресницами.  
— Долго ждать придётся.  
— А я не тороплюсь.  
— А если он до ночи не закончится?

— До ночи! Да это что! Вот я помню, как-то была осень… В прошлом году. Так, не поверите, весь октябрь лило и лило. И ещё ноябрь… Нет, это два года назад было! Тогда ещё случилась небывалая миграция лосей. Так вот, лило и лило, как из ведра без остановки. С утра до вечера. И ночью. Так барабанило по крыше, что я даже спать не могла… Нет. Два года назад снег выпал раньше. Точно! Это было четыре года тому назад! Я только заступила на службу. Точно! Пять лет тому назад! — Фредди на секунду задумалась. — Хотя, возможно, что и…

— А-а! — Фредерика перекосило, будто ему без наркоза сверлили зубы, сразу все. — Что я вам сделал? Почему вы просто не можете уйти?

— Так мне надо убедиться, что коровку приведут обратно в целости и сохранности.  
— Могли бы тогда с Абелем пойти. Узнали бы всё из первых рук.  
— Там дождик, — повторила неубедительную отмазку Фредди. — А вы отчего же со своим бойфрендом не пошли?

— Не бойфренд он мне, — злобно буркнул Фредерик.  
— Поссорились, — понимающе закивала егерьша, ожидая долгого длинного пересказа, как такое произошло, но его почему-то не последовало.

Фредерик продолжил медитировать на огонь в своём защитном круге, который почему-то совсем не защищал от рыжих доставучих ведьм. За окном продолжал моросить серенький унылый дождик. Если бы настенные часы работали, неудобное молчание дополняло бы ещё и тиканье.

— Что-то долго ваш друг не возвращается, — Фредди явно на что-то намекала. — Почти час прошёл…  
— Да хоть два. Наверняка вернулся давно и в сарае милуется со своей коровой.  
— Так во-от почему вы расстались, — снова с понимает закивала егерьша.  
— Чем у вас только голова забита, — Фредерик закатил глаза, окончательно разочаровавшись в моральном облике поколения.

— А на улице-то слякоть, — снова начала нудеть Фредди после неудобной заминки. — Пока сюда ехали, моя Искорка три раза чуть ногу не подвернула… Трава скользкая, овраги глинистые…

— Ну и… — снова хотел отмахнуться Фредерик.

«А Абель на протезе ушёл», — мелькнула тревожная мысль, после которой ни о чём другом думать уже не получилось.

«И даже никакой палки с собой не взял, придурок. Зато ружьё взял. Не на ружьё же ему опираться. А вдруг, правда, поскользнулся своим хромированным протезом на мокрой траве и хлопнулся затылком о камень? И всё. Лежит сейчас где-то в лесу, кровью истекает. Или поскользнулся и в ямину упал, а сырая земля под руками обваливается и он не может выбраться, а воды всё больше, а сил у Абеля всё меньше. И ещё протез на дно тянет. И никто не идёт к нему на помощь, потому что в такую погоду все дома сидят, телевизор смотрят…»

Фредерик бросился в прихожую, судорожно натянул сапоги, дождевик, на всякий случай, вытащил из поленницы топор и снова остановился на пороге.

— Мисс Лаундс?  
— А я присмотрю за домом, пока вас не будет.  
— За домом присмотрит Френсис, а вы, мисс Лаундс, пожалуйста, проваливайте отсюда.

***  
Оказывается, вместе с дождями в лес пришла осень. Всё, что было не хвойным окрасилось в красное и жёлтое и частично облетело под натиском ливней. Набрякшая от дождей ещё зелёная трава пополам с грязью и опавшими листьями звонко шлёпала под ногами. Классический жёлтый дождевик, как логично следовало из его предназначения, отлично защищал от дождя, но сам воздух так напитался влагой, что проклятая сырость проникала даже под него. Фредерик чувствовал себя одинокой рыбой в подводном лесу. Для полного счастья ему не хватало бумажного кораблика и клоуна из канализации.

Где же этот клоун?

Егерьша не обманула. Именно в том направлении, куда она указала, вели следы коровьих копыт и человечьих ног. Сапога и протеза. Абель так торопился спасать свою скотину, что забыл надеть на свою клюшку для гольфа рифлёную подошву и теперь, идя по цепочке лужиц-отпечатков, как всамделишный следопыт, Фредерик всё ожидал, что за следующим кустом набредёт на Абеля с разбитой головой, при этом не забывал старательно обходить ещё дымящиеся на холоде какашки.

За очередным кустом он его таки нашёл. Абель в позе мыслителя сидел на пеньке и всматривался в целую вереницу коровьих следов густо перепутанных на полянке, будто его оставило целое стадо. На протезе красовалась, облепленная комьями грязи та самая подошва. Запоздало вспомнилось, что у Абеля их было с запасом и ничего-то ему не грозило.

«Болван», — мысленно дал себе подзатыльник доктор Чилтон, но сбегать было поздно. Его заметили.

— Фредерик? — удивился Абель, приметив в руке топор. — Пришёл за моей головой?  
— Головой? А, нет. Это я на всякий случай… — Фредерик неловко спрятал его за спину. — Тебя долго не было. Я заволновался. А у нас вроде бы перемирие, и… И вот.

Фредерик замолчал, разведя руками. Абель с минуту буравил его недобрым взглядом, как будто думал, что перед ним вовсе не Фредерик, а какой-нибудь злобный пришелец или демон, который убил Фредерика и натянул на себя его кожу. Не мог настоящий Фредерик за ним пойти. Не после того, что они успели друг другу наговорить. Но как сказал один мудрый парень из восточной притчи — лучше демон в шкуре жены, чем вообще никакой жены.

— Я тут застрял, — вздохнул Абель, возвращаясь к изучению следов. — Можешь пройти туда и глянуть, куда они ведут?

После бестолкового топтания на месте и вполне толкового обследования окрестностей, Фредерику удалось найти в этом хаосе цепочку следов посвежее и он позвал Абеля. Вдалеке замаячило сначала что-то зеленовато-белое, а потом и рыжее и послышалось мелодичное мычание. Абель и Фредерик прибавили шагу, но почти одновременно застыли, когда вышли на полянку под большим раскидистым клёном. Под этим самым клёном Морковка и её новый друг придавались безудержному животному спариванию.

— Ну, веди её домой, — Фредерик подтолкнул Абеля.  
— Думаю, стоит подождать, когда они зако… кончат, — запнулся Абель.  
— Где нам ждать? Тут лес кругом и дождь без остановки.  
— Вон там посуше.

Они сели на поваленное бревно под сосной. С этого места и впрямь открывался отличный вид на случку белого бычка и Морковки.

— А мы специально так сели, чтобы на это смотреть? — спросил Фредерик.  
— Не нравится — отвернись.  
— Извращенец.  
— Сноб.

Фредерик пересел и уставился в какой-то буерак. Звуки безудержной коровьей любви за спиной под романтичный шум дождя оказались ещё хуже, но поворачиваться обратно не позволяла гордость.

— Да-а… — глубокомысленно, протянул Абель.  
— Что?  
— Нет, ничего. Это я так… — неуверенно пробубнил Абель в ворот дождевика и тоже повернулся спиной к неприличной картинке, мельком глянув на Фредерика.  
— А, ага, — тоже не к месту, кивнул он.

Дождик продолжал моросить, коровы продолжали шумно миловаться. Доктор Гидеон усиленно размышлял, как ещё раз начать этот трудный разговор, который следовало бы завершить недели две тому назад. Он всегда считал себя довольно находчивым человеком, который никогда за словом в карман не полезет, но именно сейчас в голову ничего толкового не приходило. Не о погоде же говорить. Какая банальность.

«Что же? Что же?..» — мучительно искал он, пока в бок уже знакомо не ткнули локтем.

— Ты хоть моргай иногда, — раздражённо зашипел Фредерик. — А то, как будто с покойником рядом сижу. Страшно.

Глаза и впрямь пересохли и слезились одновременно.

— Ты мне что, в глаза пялился? — изумился Абель. — Загипнотизировать меня хотел?  
— Нет. Совесть искал.  
— И как? Нашёл?  
— Придурок, — снова проворчал Фредерик в сторону.  
— Да ладно, не дуйся, — Абель достал из-под дождевика уже знакомую фляжку. — Будешь?

Фредерик пригубил. На этот раз внутри оказалась чистейшая огненная вода. По пищеводу в желудок скатилась тёплая волна и разлилась по всему телу. Выпил и Абель. Оба с утра не ели. Дождь продолжал идти. Коровы продолжали придаваться своей безудержной животной любви.

— А знаешь, — заикнулся уже Фредерик.  
— Что?  
— Ну… Я подумал. Давно мы так с тобой в лес не выбирались.  
— Да-а, — ностальгически улыбнулся Абель. — А в нашем убежище, должно быть, сейчас сухо…  
— Только теперь там наверняка не найдёшь ни одной сухой коряги на розжиг.  
— Так можно греться и другим образом, — Абель мягко толкнулся плечом.

Фредерик демонстративно отсел, насколько позволяла величина мшистого бревна. Не намного.

— Всё из-за этой пещеры, — сделал какой-то своеобразный вывод он. — С неё всё началось.  
— Ты так думаешь?  
— Ну да. Если бы в тот раз мы ничего не сделали…  
— Чего не сделали? — переспросил Абель. — Говори нормально. Мы тут одни, а за спиной ебутся коровы.

— Хорошо, если тебе так будет понятнее… Так вот, если бы мы в тот раз не обнимались, не целовались, и ты бы не гладил меня по члену, то всего остального бы вообще не случилось! Тебя бы так не злило, что в один прекрасный день я могу уехать домой, ты бы не вёл себя, как ревнивый засранец, а я бы из-за этого не расстраивался. Ты ведь с самого начала даже брать меня с собой не хотел.

— Я много чего сначала не хотел. Всё меняется, Фредерик.

— Знаешь… — попытался объяснить доктор Чилтон, сам ничего не понимая. — Мне не хватает тех времён, когда ты подкалывал меня, и всё было просто и понятно. Между нами всё стало натянуто, напряжённо как-то. После этой ночёвки в убежище, ушла лёгкость в общении…

— Фредерик, всё-таки ты — балбес. Во-первых, эта пещера вообще не причём. Ты крупно ошибаешься, если думаешь, что всё началось именно с неё. Ты, конечно, не сразу мне понравился, но это как-то пришло само собой, незаметно и всё. Я просто был рад, что это случилось. А во-вторых… — Абель замолчал, к чему-то прислушиваясь, и резко подскочил с бревна. — Они снова сбежали!

— Кто? — не сразу сориентировался Фредерик.  
— Коровы эти ебучие.  
— Блядь, — непривычно коротко выразился Фредерик, потому что коровы ну вот совсем были не в строчку.

Оба забегали, засуетились. Жёлтые дождевики весело зашуршали по полянке.

— Вон там бычок, — приметил Фредерик.  
— Нахуй бычка. Он своё дело уже сделал. Морковку ищем.  
— А вон туда не она пошла?  
— Да! Лови засранку!  
— Сам лови! Я её боюсь.

— Тогда держи ружьё. Если что, лучше пристрели эту скотину. Пусть никому не достанется.  
Абель пошёл, на ходу раскручивая верёвку. Коровка смотрела на него шалыми наглыми глазами и игриво шлёпала мокрой кисточкой хвоста по рыжему боку, как будто брала на слабо.

— Что же ты по лесу бегаешь без присмотра? Иди сюда, засранка, — ласковым преласковым голосом звал Абель, подманивая гулящую тёлку подмокшим сухарём, а другой рукой продолжая раскручивать лассо. Корова на сухарь не велась и недоверчиво пятилась.  
— Ну, что ты упрямишься? Мы тебя домой отведём. В тёплый коро-о…

Откуда только взялась эта яма? — задумался бы Абель, если бы сам её не выкопал. Вот почему она такая глубокая, вопрос был намного интересней, потому что настолько вглубь он не рыл. От дождей, что ли размыло?

Абель огляделся. Он по колено стоял в холодной грязи. Исключительно благодаря ей, он не сломал протез и последнюю ногу. Выбраться бы, но корни, торчащие из земляных стен, выглядели не надёжно, а до края ямы не дотянулся бы и рукой даже в прыжке. Дождь продолжал моросить. В яму заглянула любопытная морда Морковки.

— Абель! Абель! — голосил где-то там Фредерик.  
— Я здесь!

Взлохмаченная голова показалась над ямой резко, как в ужастике, а морковкина наоборот — отпрянула.

— Ты жив? В порядке? Ничего себе не сломал?  
— Не дождёшься. Верёвку лови.

Мокрая петля вылетела наверх и шлёпнулась в лужу.

— Ага. Тяну!  
— Фредерик, ты грыжу заработаешь! К корове привяжи.  
— Я боюсь твою скотину. У неё рога.  
— Просто набрось ей петлю на шею и отгони подальше каким-нибудь прутом.  
— А если она меня лягнёт? Насмерть.

— Ладно, можешь не трогать корову. А я останусь жить в этой яме. Здесь будет стол, а там фикус поставлю. Не беси меня Фредерик! У меня ноги промокли!  
— Нога. У тебя одна нога, Абель.  
— Спасибо, что лишний раз напоминаешь мне о моём увечье. А то я же забываю всё время.  
— Обращайся.

Фредерик всё не показывался, где-то там пыхтел вне поля зрения. Абелю было прямо до чёртиков интересно, что он там делает. Верёвка в руках ходуном ходила, но едва ли натянулась.

— Где ты там застрял? Себе петлю вяжешь? Учти, ты легче меня. Из тебя будет херовый противовес.  
— Не мешай, Абель. Я немного занят… вот! Всё! — над провалом снова вынырнула голова Фредерика. — Я её заарканил.

— Молодец! Пусть уже тянет меня отсюда. Я тут околею скоро.  
— Обязательно, в смысле вытянет. Но перед этим я только хотел кое-что у тебя спросить.  
— А нельзя это сделать как-нибудь потом, когда я отсюда выберусь?  
— Можно, но боюсь, что потом опять произойдёт что-нибудь внезапное и у нас так и не будет возможности спокойно поговорить. Пинимаешь?

— Логично, — вынужден был признать Абель. — Что ж тут непонятного… Так что ты хотел обсудить со мной в такой охуенно удобной для этого ситуации? Завещание без нотариуса на тебя я писать не буду. И про ногу баек больше рассказывать не собираюсь. Не заслужил.

— И очень хорошо, потому что… — Фредерик сам себя одёрнул, чтобы не сорваться на очередные препирательства из-за пустяков. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой о нас.  
— Тогда ныряй ко мне.

— Что? — на всякий случай переспросил Фредерик.  
— Я сказал, что если ты не хочешь вытаскивать меня, то изволь спуститься ко мне.  
— Ты там совсем ебанулся, что ли? Как мы потом выбираться будем?  
— Ну, Морковка сначала вытянет меня, а потом мы с ней и тебя вытащим. Что тут не понятного?

— Извини, Абель, но мне этот план не нравится. Видимо, я зря решил, что ты способен на разумный диалог. Ты всё ещё дуешься на меня из-за этого мифического отъезда. Я прав?  
— Если я скажу «да», ты меня в яме оставишь?  
— Абель, я тебя в любом случае вытащу. Мне просто хочется определённости.

Как-то не хватало её в жизни. Хоть в чём-то.

— Я не обижен на тебя Фредерик. Это даже не ревность. Мне просто херово от этого ожидания. Понимаешь? Ты как будто не уедешь, а можешь умереть в любую минуту. А я даже помешать этому не могу. И злюсь, прежде всего, на себя самого, — Абель уставился себе под ноги. — Ты ведь со мной не от большой любви тут милуешься. Что я, не знаю. Ты и сам признался.

Фредерик так обалдел от всего этого, что куда-то пропал из поля зрения. Абель уже хотел снова звать на помощь, думая, что Фредерик вероломно сбежал вместе с Морковкой до канадской границы, когда неожиданно прозвучал выстрел. Можно было подумать, что от сильных переживаний Фредерик застрелился, но он всего лишь пальнул в воздух, чтобы припугнуть Морковку. Верёвка натянулась и резво поползла наверх, так что Абель поторопился обмотать её вокруг пояса.

Корова изо всех сил тащила груз, Фредерик тоже помогал, молясь Деве Марии и всем святым, чтобы верёвка не лопнула. Как только из ямы показались перепачканные в грязи руки Абеля, а потом и жёлтая макушка его капюшона, Фредерик кинулся его вытаскивать. Морковка хотела и дальше потащить своего непутёвого хозяина в лес, но сверху на того неподъёмным грузом лёг Фредерик и стал беспорядочно целовать в нос, щёки, лоб, пока Абель не скорректировал его точнее. И среди всей этой холодной сырости, жаркий голодный поцелуй согревал намного лучше, чем дешёвый виски из фляжки.

— Абель, — Фредерик с трудом отстранился, чтобы перевести дыхание и встать на ноги, потому что даже в дождевиках лежать на холодной земле было как-то не комфортно.  
— Что?

Они стояли недалеко от ямы, прижавшись друг к другу, не то в объятиях, не то в попытке устоять на ногах и тяжело выдыхали облачка пара. Дождевые капли накрапывали всё меньше.

— Что, если я вернусь? Улажу все дела и вернусь. Это не так долго. Наверное. Ты ведь будешь меня ждать?  
— Буду. Ты действительно хочешь остаться с таким психом? Я же в тебя ножами кидал. И утюгом хотел запустить… Голодранцем при гостях выставил. И даже членососом.  
— Я тебя прощаю, тем более что всё это не правда. И ты тоже меня прости за кочергу, я не хотел. И за то, что калекой тебя назвал, тоже.

— Дважды. Это было довольно обидно, знаешь ли. Я полночи проплакал в подушку. Резал вены под депрессивную музыку. Наглотался таблеток и заблевал всю кровать. Меня два раз с того света возвращала неотложка. А потом я выпрыгнул из окна и разбился.  
— Не делай так больше. Я этого не переживу.

Дождь совсем закончился. Промозглые серые тучки наконец-то разъехались, и стало заметно светлее. Мир наполнялся красками, как в диснеевском мультфильме. Фредерик стянул капюшон дождевика с себя и Абеля, потому что эти дурацкие штуки мешали нормально целоваться.

Морковка смотрела на странных двуногих с животным пониманием.


	19. Chapter 19

Семейное дело

Лес переливался каплями дождя и каким-то неземным сказочным сиянием. Морковка неохотно плелась за своими хозяевами домой. Уже на подходе на знакомую тропку на встречу им выскочила взлохмаченная егерьша, буквально, в одних только расстёгнутых джинсах. Образ сбежавшей жертвы маньяка дополняла здоровенная шишка на лбу.

\- Помогите! На помощь! – вопила она на весь лес, распугивая бурундучков и мелких пичуг.  
\- Фредерик, мне кажется, пока нас не было дома, там произошло что-то очень занятное, - глубокомысленно заметил Абель.  
\- А я тебе говорил. Стоило выбраться из ямы, и вот, пожалуйста.

Приметив их, Фредди сразу же кинулась к Абелю. Раньше он всегда мечтал, чтобы к нему в объятия падали женщины с голой грудью, а теперь мечтал устоять на ногах, чтобы его снова не свалили в грязь.

\- Помогите! Он совсем спятил! Он! Там! Я еле ушла! А он! А этот! С ножницами!  
\- Мисс, возьмите себя в руки!

Для усиления эффекта Абель позволил себе несильно ударить даму по лицу. Это немного помогло. Фредди отлипла и прикрыла срам руками.

\- Так что там случилось?

Егерьша шмыгнула носом и неохотно рассказала.

Ей всё-таки удалось раздобыть телефон Доллархайдов. Пришлось потрудиться, довести до нервного срыва множество очень хороших людей, но телефон был получен. Чета Доллархайдов не сразу согласились приехать, но Фредди уже достаточно прокачала свой дар убеждения, чтобы они не посмели ей отказать. В общем, звонка после десятого мистер Доллархайд всё-таки обещал приехать, но ему не хотелось больше ни с кем договариваться никогда в жизни, поэтому он поставил егерьше одно простое условие. Он заплатит этот грабительский штраф за бесчинства сынишки, но взамен ни одна живая душа больше не будет чинить ему препятствий в перевозе Френсиса из логова лже-опекунов в отчий дом. Егерьшу расклад вполне устроил.

Несколько дней пришлось выжидать удобного момента, но как назло, именно в это время Абель и Фредерик находились в режиме холодной войны, и никуда не выходили. Мистер Доллархайд всё больше раздражался этой задержкой, поэтому пришлось пойти на решительные меры. Егерьша придумала хитрый план, чтобы выманить их из дома и по-прежнему им гордилась. Она прокралась в коровник и увела Морковку подальше в лес. Корова уже давно хотела куда-нибудь прогуляться, а потому особенно не сопротивлялась. Видимо чувствовала в рыжей похитительнице родственную душу. Хотя, у рыжих ведь нет души…

Дело оставалось за малым. Когда Абель и Фредерик убрались на поиски, Фредди подала знак, и в дом заявился непутёвый папаша. Галчонок почему-то не обрадовался воссоединению и уезжать не захотел. Разговор перешёл на повышенные тона. Мистер Доллархайд орал, Френсис – рычал. Фредди ждала, когда ей всё-таки выплатят деньги за штраф. Всё произошло слишком быстро. Сначала без сознания упал мистер Доллархайд, а потом отключилась и сама Фредерика.

Егерьша пришла в себя, когда Френсис здоровенными ножницами срезал с неё лифчик. Перепугалась так, что подскочила с пола, оттолкнула подростка и, не помня себя, убежала прочь.

\- А с папашей что?  
\- Не знаю! Я не видела! Убил уже, наверное. Его в психушку сдать надо! А вы его у себя дома держите! Я вас предупреждала!  
\- Абель, у меня плохое предчувствие.  
\- Сначала разберёмся.

\- Да что разбираться? – заблажила Фредди. – Нужно шерифа звать! ФБР!  
\- Я сказал, что сначала мы разберёмся, - раздельно повторил Абель и пошёл в дом. – Отведите пока Морковку в коровник.  
\- Вот ещё. Я с тобой пойду. Френсис не стабилен.

Фредерик привязал повод коровы к столбику забора, где печально жевала узду Искорка и догнал Абеля. Фредди, прикрывая грудь, осталась мёрзнуть на улице.

***  
\- Ты почто человека голой жопой к стулу приклеил, хулиган?

Это было первое, что спросил Абель, когда вошёл в дом и увидел посреди комнаты в центре пентаграммы незнакомого голого мужчину на стуле, с кляпом во рту, рядом с которым лежала большущая банка столярного клея. На голове у мужчины красовалась здоровая шишка, и он довольно сильно походил на Френсиса, только заячьей губы не хватало.  
Галчонок тоже пребывал в каком-то экзотическом образе. Снова разделся до трусов, разрисовал себя углём как чёрт, на голову до носа натянул сеточку для волос, шипел, как змея и, вооружившись большущими ножницами, собирался устроить папе ампутацию возможных будущих братиков и сестричек. Буханчик с интересом наблюдал за зрелищем со своего любимого шкафа, подложив лапку под голову.

Застигнутый врасплох внезапным вопросом, Френсис так удивился, что даже впал в ступор. Впал в него и Фредерик. Как-то не ожидал, вернувшись домой увидеть подобный перфоманс. Вот всего ожидал, а такого нет. Обычно люди верёвками пользовались или скотчем. Хорошо, хотя бы до кровопусканий дело не дошло.

\- Развлекаешься? – бодро продолжал Абель.

Как ни в чём не бывало, стянул дождевик, повесил на гвоздик и продолжил переодеваться, всё-таки вымок в той яме как сволочь, а разбираться с какими бы то ни было проблемами Абель предпочитал в сухих штанах.

– Может, познакомишь нас со своим гостем?

Галчонок отчего-то стушевался. Спрятал ножницы за спину, большим пальцем ноги стал на полу рисовать узорчики. При Абеле вся затея вдруг стало выглядеть как-то по-дурацки. Даже великий Дракон засмущалась и ушёл в подсознание. Всё-таки существуют такие вещи, которые лучше никому не демонстрировать. Например, детские снимки голышом, свои песнопения в душе, ритуальные убийства родственников…

\- Ну что ты застеснялся? И ты, Фредерик не стой в дверях, лучше поставь чайник. Видишь, у нас гости. И конфет достань из того шкафчика.  
\- У нас всё это время были конфеты?

Фредерик отмер, зашуршал одеждой, а потом и фантиками и пошёл набирать чайник. Абель тем временем выудил из раковины кружки, вымыл их наконец-то, поставил на стол. Пока чайник закипал, Фредерик нарезал хлеба с колбасой и на скорую руку собрал бутербродов, хотя за неделю надоели они до чёртиков. Френсис насуплено следил за происходящим. Парочка снова вела себя как прежде. Даже разговаривали друг с другом, и это он только начал приносить жертву.

Чайник закипел. Фредерик насыпал в заварник листовой чай. Абель тем временем подтащил стул вместе с приклеенным к нему мистером Доллархайдом к столу. Невольный гость продолжал без остановки что-то мычать сквозь кляп, брызгая слюной. Галчонок тоже подсел за стол, положив ножницы рядом с кружкой.

\- Ну вот. Сейчас попьём чаю, познакомимся. Фредерик, позови мисс Лаундс, - попросил он. – А то нехорошо, когда такая симпатичная дендрофилка мёрзнет на улице. Ещё заболеет.  
\- А может, не надо? Она такая вредная, - поморщился Фредерик.  
\- Зато своя. Зови. Этому разговору не помешает свидетель.

Фредди идти не хотела, но её заманили тёплыми вещами, а в доме она первым делом кинулась одеваться и обнимать батарею.

***  
За столом кое-как разместилось пятеро. Мистер Доллархайл и мисс Лаундс оказались на одной стороне. Френсис стянул дурацкую сеточку и при каждом удобном случае зловеще поглядывал на папашу. Фредерик мужественно пытался не съесть все конфеты сразу.

Абель сделала смачный глоток чаю и оглядел собравшихся.

\- Ну и кто это, Френсис? Кто этот голый тип гражданской наружности? Представь нас, что ли.  
\- Папа, - неохотно буркнул он.

Прямо видно было насколько это слово не подходит к мистеру Доллархайду.

\- Приятно познакомится, Абель Гидеон!

Абель протянул руку, на что мистер Доллархайд только промычал, продолжая в панике вращать глазами. Он как-то не разделял спокойствия окружающих, видя себя главной жертвой фильма «Техасская резня бензопилой -1,2,3», и в любой момент ожидал, что его начнут по частям подавать на стол чокнутой семейки деревенщин-каннибалов.

\- Галчонок, освободи папе рот.

Тот неохотно вытянул в нитки изжёванный носок.

\- Отпустите меня сейчас же! Это незаконно! Вы ещё пожалеете! Я вас всех засужу!..  
\- Так, понятно, - тяжело вздохнул Абель. - Галчонок, заткни папу обратно.

Френсису было несложно. Он подобрал с пола носок и вернул на старое место.

\- Фредерик, у меня впервые нет идей, что с этим делать. Если мы его освободим, он на нас всех своих адвокатов повесит. А я после развода как-то не очень переношу адвокатов.

\- Он сам адвокат, - сообщила Фредди.

Что поделать, пока она занималась розысками родителей Френсиса, то успела много чего разузнать о его семье, даже то, чего вообще не искала.

\- Ещё хуже, - совсем погрустнел Абель.  
\- А как же первоначальный план с индейским кладбищем? – деловито напомнил Фредерик. У него были свои веские причины не любить адвокатов.

Фредди подавилась чаем. Мистер Доллархайд даже перестал мычать и вытаращился. Галчонок не видел причин, почему бы не воспользоваться услугами кладбища. Место хорошее, тихое. Безлюдное.

\- Кое-кому пора бы уже и различать, когда я шучу, а когда говорю серьёзно.  
\- Кое-кому тоже.

\- Его искать будут, - на всякий случай сообщила Фредди. – У него жена и двое детей. И они знают, куда он поехал.  
\- Как интересно, мистер Доллархайд, - усмехнулся Абель. – Жена, дети, престижная работа...

\- А ещё он метит в политику, - снова донесла Фредерика.  
\- Тогда я вообще не понимаю, зачем вам мальчик? – удивился Фредерик. – Вы кругом в шоколаде. Он вам только мешает.  
\- Вот именно, - мрачно подчеркнул Абель. – Мешает.

Абель снова попросил Галчонка вынуть кляп и, пока папаша отплёвывался, пригрозил ему ножом для масла.

\- Прежде, чем вы снова начнёте орать, как резаный, ответьте, что вы всё-таки собирались сделать со своим сыном?

\- Этот уродец… он мой позор, - мужчина с омерзением посмотрел на Френсиса. - Пока не издохла эта старуха, моя тёща, она житья мне не давала. Шантажировала меня этим зверёнышем, отправляла мерзкие записки, фотографии каждый месяц… Вымогала деньги на свою ночлежку. Угрожала, что расскажет всем, будто бы мы отказались от него сразу после рождения, хотя она сама выкрала его из родильного отделения! Это убило бы мою репутацию. Когда сам факт его существования стал известен, нам не осталось ничего другого, как забрать его. И всё было отлично, если бы он не удрал.

\- Вы не ответили на вопрос, - напомнил Абель. – Что вы собирались сделать с мальчиком?  
\- Я уже сказал! Мы собирались забрать его домой! В семью! Что здесь непонятного? Что вам ещё от меня нужно? Отцепите меня уже от стула!

\- Абель, мне кажется, он нас обманывает.  
\- Конечно, он же юрист и политик. Это как всё самое худшее в одном человеке.  
\- Я сказал правду!

\- От хороших родителей дети не убегают в лес. Френсис, что они сделали? – спросил Абель.  
\- Ничео, - как раньше, совсем неразборчиво прогудел Галчонок и отвернулся. Такое не рассказывают при чужих.

\- Он сам не знает! Старуха вырастила из него маленького монстра! С этим недоумком невозможно говорить по-человечески! Он же меня к стулу приклеил! Балаган по нему…  
\- Убью! – вызверился Френсис, схватившись за ножницы.

Наверное, воткнул бы их в глаз папаше, если бы Абель каким-то хитрым приёмом не выбил их из руки ножом для масла. Те отлетели в сторону, неловко воткнулись в деревянный пол и шмякнулись на бок.

\- Галчонок, убивать людей плохо. А ты послушай меня, мудило…

Абель наклонился через стол, сунул кончик закруглённого лезвия ножа в ноздрю бедолаги и тупой стороной потянул на себя, так что ему пришлось вместе со стулом податься вперёд. Глаза Доллархайда-старшего чуть не полезли из орбит. Губы задрожали.

\- Френсис на самом деле добрый малый. В глубине души, - очень серьёзно заговорил Абель. - Трудолюбивый и совсем не глупый. У него даже подружка есть... А ты с ним вот так. Это ты и твоя ублюдочная семейка во всём виноваты. И ты не имеешь никакого права на него даже смотреть косо. Это вас нужно отправить в балаган и показывать за деньги, как редкие образцы морального уродства. Понял?

Мистер Доллархайд так истово закивал, что всё-таки порезался. Абель поторопился убрать нож, чтобы он, чего доброго, до мозга не насадился, но получилось так резко, что Доллархайд чуть не грохнулся назад вместе со стулом.

Все переводили дыхание. Фредерик зажёвывал стресс последней конфетой. Абель вытирал ножик от крови и соплей. Френсис ковырял в носу, с интересом поглядывая на этот на первый взгляд тупой столовый прибор.

\- Может, мы всё-таки договоримся? – спросил Фредерик, пока Абель ещё что-нибудь не отколол.

Чутьё опытного психиатра подсказывало ему, что вот сейчас именно тот момент, когда мистер Доллархайд будет согласен на всё что угодно.

\- Соглашайтесь, - шепнула Фредди. – Это полные отморозки. Вашему сыну у них самое место.  
\- Что вы хотите? – мистер Доллархайд вжал голову в плечи и шмыгнул носом. Из ноздри по губам сочилась красная струйка, ещё больше добавляя сходства с нелюбимым сыном.

\- От вас требуется не так много, на самом деле, - добродушно отозвался Абель. - При определённом ракурсе, вы даже останетесь в выигрыше. Нам нужно всего лишь опекунство над Френсисом, и клянусь - вашей жалкой карьере ничто не будет угрожать.

\- Опеку не так просто оформить, если вы неженаты или имеете проблемы с законом. Или всё это одновременно.  
\- Думаю, с вашими способностями вы сумеете выкрутиться.

\- А если я не захочу с вами сотрудничать?  
\- Ну что ж поделать, - пожал плечами Абель. – Я оставлю вас с Френсисом наедине, и вы самостоятельно попытаетесь забрать его домой. Так и быть, мешать не стану.

\- Меня будут искать!  
\- Конечно, будут, - подмигнул Абель. – И может, даже найдут. Но много ли радости это принесёт на том свете? А дома жена, дети, политические игрища…

Мистер Доллархайд замолчал, что-то сосредоточенно обдумывая, аж глаза по столу забегали. Видимо, прикидывал варианты событий.

\- Хорошо, - наконец кивнул он. – Я согласен на ваши условия и ожидаю с вашей стороны того же. Я свяжусь с органами опеки, и вы получите все документы и права на Френсиса, только отклейте меня от стула уже.  
\- Договорились.

Абель вышел из-за стола.

\- И ты ему веришь? – поразился Фредерик. – Он же потом вернётся и из вредности заявит на нас в полицию.  
\- Ну, зачем ему такие сложности? Эта шумиха только навредит карьере. А у политиков с этим всё серьёзно. Правозащитники всякие повылезают, активисты, репортёры… Да, мистер Доллархайд? – Абель хлопнул его по замёрзшему плечу и жутковато посмотрел в перепуганные глаза.

\- Ага, - севшим голосом согласился несчастный отец.  
\- Ну, вот и отлично, - Абель снова выволок стул с седоком на пентаграмму. – Сейчас мы вас освободим.

\- Постойте! – вскочила егерьша и достала из кармана куртки телефон. – Дайте я его себе на память щёлкну.  
\- Я протестую! Зачем? – задёргался на стуле потерпевший.  
\- А чтобы вы мне штраф не забыли выплатить.

Абель великодушно позволил устроить Фредди небольшую фотосессию. Мистер Доллархайд был недоволен, но снят со всех ракурсов.

\- После выплаты удалю все фото, - со сладкой улыбочкой пообещала егерьша, сделав напоследок селфи, сидя на коленях у своей жертвы.

\- Ладно, приступим, - Абель зловеще потирал ладони.  
\- Наконец-то. У вас есть какой-то растворитель для этого клея?  
\- Конечно, есть. Но с ним долго, а вы же торопитесь. Да и для кожи это вредно. Ещё аллергия выскочит, а у нас антигистаминное в аптечке закончилось. Так что потерпите.

Мистер Доллархайд хотел не согласиться, сказать что он готов терпеть сколько нужно и аллергии у него совсем нет, но Абель сунул ему в зубы второй носок, наклонил стул вперёд и, придержав жертву маньяка за загривок, потянул спинку стула на себя.

Ор мистера Доллархайда наверняка был слышен выше гор и даже на китайской границе.

***  
После Абель ещё долго договаривался с мистером Доллархайдом о деталях дела. Тот клялся и божился, что сделает всё в лучше виде, только бы скорее убраться отсюда куда подальше. Фредди Лаундс пообещала, что обязательно проследит за выполнением обещания по своим каналам и отправилась провожать гостя.

Фредерик решил всё-таки помыть тарелки, пока Абель не менее долго о чём-то вполголоса говорил с Галчонком. Тот сидел, грустно комкая в руках сеточку для волос и, видимо, был крупно разочарован тем, что ему не позволили прирезать папашу. Абеля он слушал, не перебивая, только тяжело вздыхал и иногда кивал на вопросы. Потом боднул Абеля макушкой в грудь, что должно было что-то значить и прежде, чем его успели обнять, убежал на чердак.

\- Всё хорошо? – спросил Фредерик, когда Абель снял с гвоздика полотенце и принялся вытирать уже вымытые тарелки.  
\- Да. Мы поговорили. Он вроде бы всё понял и не планирует цинично порешить нас во сне.  
\- А его отец? Уверен, что он не станет нам мстить? Ты всё же погорячился с ножом. И особенно со стулом. Я бы не простил такое.

\- Думаешь, он подошлёт к нам наёмных убийц? Потому что законными методами он до нас добраться не сможет. Даже со всеми возможными связями.  
\- Наёмники? – Фредерик прижал к груди намыленную тарелку.  
\- Не бойся, Фредерик. Ты не один.  
\- Ну да. Самое страшное со мной уже произошло. А Фредди? Ей можно доверять?  
\- Не до такой степени, чтобы рассказывать, что тебя подозревают в поножовщине.

Фредерик кивнул, домывая последнюю тарелку и обречённо посмотрел на сковородку, что притаилась на самом дне раковины. Она оказалась настолько заросшей жиром и даже белопушистыми клочками плесени, что Фредерик печально вспомнил о собственной неухоженной тушке.

\- Кстати, Абель, можешь одолжить мне свой триммер? На вечер. Хочу бороду сбрить, - краснея, добавил он.  
\- Только бороду?  
\- Абель, – Фредерик смущённо брызнул ему в лицо водой.  
\- А что? Я тоже могу яйца побрить…  
\- Абель!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как логично следует из названия, вся глава целиком состоит из этого самого. Больше в ней ничего не происходит. Наслаждайтесь. Ну, или переходите к следующей.

И они рухнули на софу

На улице завывал холодный осенний ветер, а из леса доносилось протяжное мычание белого бычка, недовольного сей непогодой. В доме царили полумрак, тишина и тепло. В очаге весело потрескивали поленья. Доктор Гидеон сидел на стуле напротив огня, широко разведя ноги, и стараясь лишний раз не дышать, но всё равно беспокойно ёрзал и периодически вздрагивал, чем ужасно нервировал доктора Чилтона, который в это время брил триммером его мошонку.

— Не дёргайся. Осталось совсем немного, — прошипел Фредерик, когда его жертва в очередной раз опасно дёрнулась.  
— Да нет-нет, ничего, — обманчиво бодро заверил Абель. — Мне просто показалось…  
— Это даже не опасная бритва. Это вообще не бритва, лезвия внутри спрятаны. Кому я рассказываю? Это же твоя машинка.  
— Однажды я порезался ватным диском…  
— Если ты так не доверяешь мне свои бубенчики, то брился бы сам, — проворчал невольный цирюльник.

«Или вообще не брился».  
Лично Фредерика Абель устраивал и волосатым, тем более что растительности у того было не так уж и много, но тот упёрся из чувства солидарности, как он заверил. Всё равно выглядело так, будто Абелю бритьё гениталий было по приколу.

— Мне там плохо видно. И я не такой ловкий как ты.  
— Спасибо, конечно, но это жалкие отговорки. Ты каждый день методично выбриваешь свою фигурную бородку. Тебе просто хочется, чтобы я тебе яйца мял, пока брею. Извращенец.

— Как же мне теперь жить с этим. Мой коварный план раскрыт, — лживо посетовал Абель, продолжая обморочно закатывать глаза, как викторианская старая дева на осмотре у гинеколога. — Мне нет прощения. Придётся уйти в монастырь…

Фредерик хмыкнул, стараясь не поддерживать Абеля в его нервической болтовне, хотя соблазн был велик. Доктора Чилтона и самого немного потряхивало, но всё же ему было в разы проще справиться с волнением, хотя бы потому, что Абель был у него не первым.

Триммер продолжал ловко пожирать телесную растительность. Галчонок по одной версии уже давно крепко спал на чердаке, а по другой, более правдивой, сбежал через слуховое окно к своей девчонке, поделиться новостями. Никаких других неучтённых маньяков за окнами не бродило. Агенты ФБР продолжали теряться в догадках, куда мог запропасть подозреваемый по делу Чесапикского Потрошителя прямо посреди оживлённого шоссе, напичканного нарядами полицейских. Даже зловредная егерьша не ломилась в дом под каким-нибудь смехотворным предлогом. И самое главное, они сами были вдвоём в нужном месте и времени.

Буханчик дремал, лениво наблюдая за происходящим с вершины шкафа, благо его самого в полумраке видно не было, иначе бы его уже давно принудительно выставили в подвал, как какого-нибудь несмышлёного котёнка. Но его не заметили, поэтому кошак полёживал себе и тоже не понимал смысла сей процедуры. У людей было и так безобразно мало меха, а они сбривали то единственное, что хоть как-то их прикрывало в самом незащищённом месте. Варварство. Что дальше? Обреют головы? Буханчику было интересно, насколько далеко зайдут эти чудаки, и продолжил своё ленивое созерцание.

Абель хрипло простонал и крепче схватился руками за сидение стула, когда Фредерик в очередной раз перекатил в руке яички, якобы для удобства. Всё-таки было в этом занятии что-то такое, чему Фредерик пока не мог подобрать определения из своего обширного психиатрического глоссария.

— Так. Осталось немного, — сообщил он. — Но в самом потаённом местечке, так что приподнимись немного…  
— Понежнее только. Ты у меня первый, — Абель манерно похлопал ресницами.  
— Не смеши меня, а то я так никогда не закончу.

Фредерик и впрямь еле сдерживал улыбку. Дурацкое положение.

— Да ладно. У тебя здорово получается. Может, нахер эту корову? Давай заведём овец. Целую отару. Будешь их стричь, как меня сейчас.  
— Ты бессовестно переоцениваешь мои таланты, Абель. — Фредерик выключил машинку и сдул остатки волосков. — Готово.

Абель выдохнул и с любопытством заглянул к себе в промежность.

— Охуеть. Да я же розовенький, как второклассница.  
— О своих одноклассниках расскажешь как-нибудь потом, когда волосы отрастут, и кожа начнёт адски чесаться.  
— Какой ужас, — почему-то совсем не испугался Абель. — Будешь меня почёсывать?

— Пускай тебя Буханчик чешет.  
— Ты совсем меня не любишь, — шутливо посетовал Абель.  
— Неправда. Я тебя очень люблю, — серьёзно ответил Фредерик.

Наблюдавший за всем одним глазом, Буханчик, открыл и второй. Противная машинка наконец-то замолчала, а эти двое вылизывали друг другу рты, с такой жадностью и старанием, будто перед этим съели самую сладкую рыбку в своей жизни. Даже за головы друг друга схватили, так их забрало это действие. Кот облизнулся и принюхался. Запаха еды он не учуял, зато приметил другой — не менее характерный — флёр подступающего возбуждения. Эти двое собирались спариться.

Буханчик был котом свободных нравов и ничего странного в этом не видел. За свою долгую котовью жизнь он повидал немало парочек за сим занятием. Бурундуки и белки в лесу только этим и занимались. Буханчик и сам бы с удовольствием присоединился к их числу, но пока побаивался приближаться к обворожительной кошке-Рыси, по которой вздыхал уже второй месяц. При всей мейн-куньей громадности он всё же уступал в размерах своей дикой зазнобе, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Рысь была шикарна. Правда, хвостом коротковата, зато какие лапы…

Пока Буханчик предавался грёзам о своей возлюбленной, Абель и Фредерик заметно сбавили обороты. Их движения замедлились, стали плавными, изучающими. Абель уже успел стянуть до предплечий толстый махровый халат Фредерика, оголив гибкую стройную спину, и большими горячими ладонями оглаживал плечи и поясницу. Фредерик высвободился из рукавов халата, так что он совсем упал под ноги. Абель снова прижал его к себе, и голодно, жарко поцеловал изгиб шеи и округлое плечо. От каждого прикосновения, каждого поцелуя у Фредерика перехватывало дыхание, он жмурился и нетерпеливо подавался бёдрами туда, где чувствительно ощущались твёрдые крепления протеза и член Абеля.

— Надо снять, — сказал Фредерик.  
— Что? — пробубнил Абель, продолжая целовать подставленную шею и мять такие удобные для ладоней ягодицы.  
— Протез, Абель… Холодная жёсткая штука у меня под задницей.  
— Тогда пошли в койку.

Фредерик неохотно отстранился и помог Абелю встать.

Буханчик вынырнул из кошачьих фантазий и снова внимательно следил за действом. Абель, его главный подопечный, сидя на краю постели, отстёгивал свою железную ногу, а второй подопечный — Фредерик, прижимался со спины. Кусал и вылизывал Абелю плечи и загривок, шептал что-то на ухо и гладил по животу и члену.

А Буханчик думал, — как же теперь Абель без своей железной ноги заберётся на любовника?

То, что сверху будет именно Абель, кот не сомневался. Фредерик вёл себя как собака, тёрся, лез с мокрыми поцелуями в лицо и жалобно поскуливал, как щеночек. Разве что хвостом не вилял, в виду его отсутствия. Неудивительно, что он оказался опрокинутым на спину и подставил беззащитный живот.

Раньше у Абеля никогда не было мужчин. Хотя как-то они с соседом по комнате пробовали голландский штурвал и баловались взаимной дрочкой. Но и Абель, и его друг считали это баловством. Способ расслабиться, разнообразить вечер, если не удалось подцепить подружку. Поэтому всё, что сейчас он проделывал с Фредериком, все эти прикосновения, запахи, вкусы и изгибы, казались непривычными и чертовски возбуждающими.

— Нравится?  
Фредерик привстал на локтях, склонив отяжелевшую голову на плечо.  
— Нравишься, — ответил Абель, потому что только пациентов оценивал по отдельным органам.

Фредерик нравился ему весь. Сейчас, без одежды, и даже без бороды он казался моложе и ещё беззащитнее. Такой стройный и гибкий. Сравнение со сладкими мальчиками из фильмов-ХХХ было бы не в его пользу. И всё же для своего возраста Фредерик был чертовски горяч. Бывшая миссис Гидеон продалась бы демонам за пару таких стройных ножек и подтянутую аккуратную задницу.

— Может, уже целиком заберёшься в постель? — спросил Фредерик, когда Абель, довольно неожиданно для него, поцеловал у основания, чувствительно близко, так что пальцы на ногах предательски поджались. Раньше времени бы не спустить от такой нежности…

До подушек Абель добирался, как трёхногая собака и запоздало думал, как будет справляться без протеза. Недолго. Фредерик уже жарко поглаживал рукой живот и выбритое хозяйство, глядя на Абеля голубыми глазищами того долбанного оленёнка.

«Чего только эти двуногие не придумают», — свысока думал Буханчик, продолжая оставаться единственным и, к счастью, немым очевидцем постельных событий.

Фредерик плавно поднимал и опускал голову, вытягивая шею так, что сильно обозначался кадык, сжимал губы и чувствительно проводил языком по уздечке, не отводя неподвижного взгляда от лица Абеля. Убедиться, что всё делает верно, что на лице другого не промелькнёт хотя бы призрак недовольства или насмешки. Абелю, судя по приоткрытому рту из которого вылетали всхлипы и стоны, судя по его подрагивающим коленям, по голени, которая тёрлась о бедро Фредерика, всё это до безумия нравилось. Он вообще плохо соображал от возбуждения, только гладил любовника по загривку и изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не начать двигаться навстречу.

— Ох, детка…

Абель был уже близок к разрядке, когда Фредерик выпустил мокрый от слюны член и шало улыбнулся. Ему в голову пришла запоздалая и совершенно дурацкая мысль, что теперь Абель не соврёт, если ещё раз вздумает обозвать его минетчиком.

В защиту доктора Гидеона стоило сказать, что ни о чём подобном он не думал. Он боялся дышать, только осторожно гладил Фредерика по взмокшему затылку и распалённым плечам, пока тот какого-то чёрта оставил его член и решил приласкать его бедное зашитое бедро. От этой ласки щемило в груди. Он, беспомощно разевал рот, как выброшенная на сушу рыба, задыхаясь от нежности и всхлипывал от болезненного восторга. Раньше шрамы не казались настолько чувствительными. Раньше доктор Гидеон и не думал, что кто-то захочет проверить это на деле.

Фредерик мокро целовал повреждённую оконечность бедра, обводил губами и кончиком языка швы и несильно втягивал губами натянутую кожу. Жарко выдыхал, тёрся щекой и носом. Вёл рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, чтобы приласкать яички и ещё мокрый от слюны член, и снова возвращался к шрамам. Фредерику казалось это важно, не доказать, но продемонстрировать, что это не жалость и не обман, не расчёт, ему всё нравится, нужно и даже заводит. Может, это стало его новым фетишем. Плевать.

— Фредерик? Я давно хотел тебе сказать…  
— М? — тот неохотно оторвался от своего занятия.  
— У тебя охуительно красивые глаза, — хрипло прошептал Абель. — Как у Бэмби.  
— А у тебя просто потрясающее чувство юмора.  
— Иди-ка сюда.

Абель снова жарко и влажно целовал его, крепко прижимая к груди. Фредерику тоже хотелось ощутить его везде, ещё ближе. Он почти не глядя дотянулся рукой до тумбочки, где доктор Гидеон по хирургически педантично разложил всё необходимое. И неохотно отстранился, чтобы открутить колпачок тюбика.

— Мне нужно подготовиться, — неловко сообщил он и завёл руку за спину. — Я давно, знаешь ли… не практиковался.  
— Я думал, что я…

Фредерик как-то придушенно всхлипнул и Абель не договорил. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку над плечом любовника и громко дыша ему в ухо, он продолжал сосредоточенно работать рукой у себя за спиной, так что Абель, как под гипнозом, наблюдал за движениями острого локтя и неосознанно поглаживал напряжённую спину.

Спустя столько лет и столько любовников этот этап всё ещё казался Фредерику стыдным и немного болезненным, поэтому он предпочитал делать всё сам. Любовники так нетерпеливы…

Кот-вуайерист всё ещё наблюдал из своего укрытия за этим постыдным занятием. То, чем занимался сейчас Фредерик, казалось ему весьма фантасмагоричным зрелищем. Он бы так не смог. Но беспокоило кота совсем другое. Несмотря на его прогнозы, Абель почему-то был снизу, и это приводило Буханчика в замешательство. Как же так? Всё идёт по плану или стоило вмешаться? Во всяком случае, Абель не выглядел взволнованным. Даже наоборот, он довольно уверенно подобрал тот тюбик и выдавил что-то сладко-пахнущее себе на пальцы.

Фредерик чуть вздрогнул, ощутив прохладное прикосновение на пояснице. Смазанные пальцы мягко помассировали крестец и скользнули в ложбинку между его ягодиц. Фредерик снова дёрнулся.

— Тише-тише… — приговаривал Абель, придержав его за спину. — Я осторожно. Скажешь, если что-то не так.

Пальцы подбирались осторожно, накрыли руку Фредерика, переплелись с его пальцами. Один медленно присоединился к тому, что уже был внутри, задвигался вместе с ним, бережно растягивая. Фредерик снова всхлипнул, и с облегчением выдохнул. Положил обе руки на широкие плечи Абеля и мягко поцеловал в скулу. Последние сомнения его покинули. Абель тоже прижался губами к плечу, прислушивался к реакции Фредерика, и, добавляя больше смазки, продолжал растягивать. Натянутые струной мышцы на спине расслабились, Фредерик постанывал и почти развратно тянулся за пальцами, будто хотел глубже в себя.

— Хватит, — наконец выдохнул он и отстранился, пригибаясь в спине. — Думаю, этого достаточно.

Абель вытер руку о простыню, и ободряюще похлопал Фредерика по взмокшим бёдрам. Они ещё не добрались до дела, а оба уже взмокли, как после пробежки. Фредерик, рисуясь, надорвал зубами упаковку, и раскатал презерватив по члену.

— Мы ведь с тобой, ответственные люди, — наигранно пошло подмигнул он Абелю. — Мы за безопасный секс.  
— О-да, — мурлыкнул Абель. — Мы же не хотим заводить второго Галчонка.  
— Заткнись, пожалуйста, дорогой. У меня сейчас сложный период…

Фредерик привстал на коленях, направляя в себя упакованный член. Абель заворожено наблюдал, как тот исчезает под мошонкой, даже через тонкий слой ощущая, как постепенно его плотно обхватывают горячие тугие мышцы. Фредерик отпустил основание члена и всем весом сел на Абеля, наконец, выдохнув. Нужно было немного привыкнуть.

Буханчик переложил морду с одной лапки на другую. Отлежал. А хорошо всё-таки, что он не вмешался. Эти двуногие оказывались такими гибкими, когда хотели. Фредерик всё ещё сидел с членом внутри, но вместо того, чтобы совершать простые как мир движения, покачивался на месте и по чуть-чуть привставал, упираясь руками в тазовые косточки.

Абель внимательно следил за ним. Непривычно. На Фредерика ещё никто не смотрел так. Объяснить это точнее Фредерик сейчас не смог бы, но чувство было потрясающее. Одновременно с этим кольнуло осознание, что он и не жил ни с кем так долго, как с Абелем. Он вообще ни с кем не жил. Он всегда считал, был просто уверен, что ему будет достаточно одноразовых, ни к чему не обязывающих свиданий. Может, давно следовало всё бросить и уехать, куда глаза глядят?

Абель терпеливо поглаживал Фредерика по коленям, пока тот не ускорился, и тоже задвигался навстречу, потому что не мог не. Пружины матраса ритмично скрипели. Напряжённые бёдра почти сразу заныли с непривычки. Последний раз в такой позе Фредерик трахался в молодости, когда ещё не успел отсидеть зад в кресле директора психбольницы.

«С понедельника на пробежку», — остатками мозга думал Фредерик, как будто собирался выполнять это необдуманное обещание.

Дыхание сбивалось, ритм сбивался. Но остановиться сейчас казалось просто невозможным. Яйца поджались, а перед глазами уже вспыхивали те самые искорки. Ещё чуть-чуть. Самую малость.

— Абель, ты?..

Абель привстал на локтях и сел, обнимая Фредерика, прижался крепко, сжал в объятиях.

— Давай, Фредерик, — шепнул он, целуя в шею за ухом.

Тот обхватил его коленями за бока, руками за шею. Так оказалось намного легче. И лучше, потому что Абель обнимал его, был так близко, такой большой и горячий. Сильный. То, что нужно.

— Ещё чуть-чуть… Ещё… ещё… — думал Фредерик и неосознанно шептал на выдохе. — Абель…

Фредерик всхлипнул и зажмурился. Замер и выдохнул, тяжело уронив голову на такое надёжное плечо, продолжая быстро-быстро дышать, и надышаться не мог. Абель ещё пару раз двинулся и тоже кончил, вместе с Фредериком валясь на спину.

Буханчик тоже перекатился на спину, потому что отлежал себе уже весь живот и бока. Вверх ногами смотреть оказалось даже забавнее. Эти двое ещё немного полежали, после чего Фредерик кое-как перелёг на спину. Абель избавился от уже ненужного контрацептива и, особенно не заморачиваясь, обтёр себя и того парня краем простыни. Подтянул сбившееся в ноги одеяло. У Фредерика остатков сил хватило только на то, чтобы юркнуть под тёплый бок.

Они ещё лениво о чём-то перешёптывались, хихикали и ворочались под одеялом, пока их всё-таки не свалила усталость. Буханчику уже было не интересно. Он шёл в подпол, сублимировать охотой на мышей.


	21. Chapter 21

Первый снег

Утро выдалось неожиданно тихим. Абель зевнул, почесал под одеялом бедро Фредерика, а потом своё. Чёртов фантомный зуд. Снова зевнул и неохотно выпутался из ленивых объятий. Несомненно, Абель предпочёл бы так и провести всю свою жизнь, никуда не вылезая, но отлить хотелось прямо сейчас. Почему-то по утрам этого хотелось всегда. Скотский мочевой пузырь постоянно норовил вмешаться в личную жизнь.

Голова была прекрасно пуста. Часы на стене по-прежнему показывали без пятнадцати три. За окнами стоял белый день, но при этом за стеклом совершенно ничего не было видно от слепящего света. За пределами одеяла оказалось значительно холодней от того, что кто-то не включил вчера отопление.

— Уже утро? — сонно спросил Фредерик.  
— Во всяком случае, не ночь, — прогудел, как с перепоя, Абель.

Ко всему прочему ещё и захотелось пить. Организм по утрам такой требовательный, всего-то ему надо. Того и гляди, жрать захочет. С третьего раза Абель застегнул крепления протеза и с чувством выругался.

— М? — Фредерик подполз сзади и коварно оплёл руками поясницу, не желая выпускать такой ценный источник тепла.  
— Сначала надо было надеть трусы, а потом протез, — пояснил такую простую, как дважды два, истину Абель.  
— А в чём разница?  
— Что бы воткнуть протез в трусы, придётся нагибаться.  
— А ещё раньше, встать, дойти до шкафа и достать их с полки, — обрисовал не менее простую и пугающую перспективу Фредерик.  
— Умеешь ты утешить.

— Стой, — снова вцепился Фредерик, когда Абель попытался встать. — Ты куда? Нам же не надо на работу и вообще… Давай, ещё полежим?  
— Ну, давай. Как ты относишься к золотому дождю?  
— Что? — не сразу сообразил Фредерик, а когда всё-таки дошёл по этой цепочке синонимов и идиоматических выражений, сам подтолкнул Абеля по направлению к уборной и вдогонку звонко шлёпнул по голой жопе. Потом прислушался к себе и побежал следом.

***  
— Достань лопатку.  
— Налей воды.  
— Кажется, кипит.  
— Отбери нож у Галчонка.  
— А мне нравятся колбасные человечки.  
— В каком шкафчике какао?  
— Справа от тебя. Жёлтая банка.  
— А в красной что?  
— Гидрокарбонат натрия.

Фредерик помешивал молоко в кастрюльке и пытался понять, что изменилось после прошлой ночи, но никаких критических изменений не находил. Разве что поднывала определённая группа мышц, видимо состоявшая между собой в каком-то страшном заговоре против остальной части доктора Чилтона. В остальном же, ничего космически важного не случилось. Пришельцы по-прежнему не десантировались на Землю, та оставалась круглой и крутилась на своей оси без помощи черепах, слонов и прочего зверинца. Абель всё так же тупо шутил, Галчонок так же нарезал человечков из колбасы, а Буханчик вылизывал свои мохнатые бубенцы на пути между кухонным и обеденным столом так, что бы об него постоянно запинались. Разве что Абель норовил быстро чмокнуть в висок или в загривок так, чтобы Френсис не видел, но Фредерик и сам проделывал нечто подобное.

После завтрака Абель вспомнил, что совсем забыл про дойку и, схватив ведро и полотенце, выскочил на улицу. Потом тут же вернулся, какой-то подозрительно загадочный.

— Фредерик, ты должен это увидеть. Там на улице красота.

Разомлевшему после сытного завтрака, закутанному в плед с чашкой горячего шоколада в руках Фредерику уже и так было вполне красиво, но Абель заверил, что если он не выйдет прямо сейчас, то пропустит что-то действительно потрясающее.

— Да что там такое? Снова белый бычок? — недовольно бухтел Фредерик, как столетний дед, пока Абель тащил его вместе с пледом и кружкой на улицу.  
— Вот! — торжественно обвёл рукой Абель.

Фредерик думавший, что быстренько глянет и вернётся обратно в дом, застыл на крыльце, продолжая трогательно сжимать в руках драгоценную кружку с горячим напитком. Сначала ему показалось, что он ослеп или умер. На абсолютно белом фоне чернели только доски ограды, редкие былинки, да лес вдалеке. Всё остальное было укрыто искрящимся на солнце пронзительно-белым снегом. Но ещё больше искрилась от радости, покрасневшая от морозца физиономия Абеля, который так же восхищённо пялился на снежные просторы.

— Смотри. Тебе нравится?

Фредерик смотрел на Абеля. И ему нравилось.

Ровно до того момента, как тот вероломно отпил из его кружки, клюнул в висок и всё-таки ушёл в коровник. Фредерик ещё немного постоял, любуясь пейзажем, как живая иллюстрация какой-нибудь ванильной открытки, пока в череде стволов ему не началось мерещиться какое-то движение. Как будто по окраине леса брели двое. Фредерик попытался рассмотреть незнакомцев, и хотя на зрение он не жаловался, опознать без бинокля не смог.

«Может, егеря? А почему тогда без лошадей?»

— Ты ещё здесь. Не замёрз?

Фредерик вздрогнул. Хотел рассказать Абелю про увиденное, но неопознанная парочка совсем скрылась из виду.

«Может, это был олень? А мне показалось, что люди? Хорошо, что я не охотник», — подумал Фредерик, а вслух сказал:

— У меня тут плед и твоя любовь. Конечно же, я замёрз.  
— Тогда, пошли в дом.

— Ты сегодня быстро, — заметил Фредерик, снова заваливаясь в постель уже с чашкой чаю, чтобы запить сладость предыдущего напитка. Сегодня он решил баловать себя всеми доступными способами.  
— Я пару кружек надоил, больше не даёт.  
— Жадничает?  
— Да я забыл, что она после случки. Теперь пока не отелится, молока можно вообще не ждать.  
— Наконец-то.

— И ещё кое-что вспомнил. Вернее забыл. Забыл забрать щенка. Ещё два дня назад нужно было съездить. Питер меня убьёт, наверное. Не хочешь прокатиться со мной?  
— Нет, с этим как-нибудь сам.  
— Ты ленивая жопа, Фредерик.  
— Тебе не стыдно после вчерашнего?  
— Вот после того, как ты напомнил, сразу стало. Беру слова обратно. Ты трудолюбивая жопа.  
— Спаси мир от своих шуток, сделай себе лоботомию.  
— Все вы психиатры только об одном и думаете

***  
Ближе к обеду Абель всё же уехал в Корнфилд, а Фредерик остался дома. Включил погромче радио, там как раз играла его любимая песня, и решил заняться ленивой уборкой. От обычной она отличалась только тем, что Фредерик ещё пританцовывал и что-то напевал. Галчонок в это время, сидя у камина по заданию Абеля читал вслух сельскохозяйственный справочник. Буханчик дремал в рандомной локации. В двери постучали.

— Кто там? — спросил Галчонок, потому что этот вопрос был его коронной фразой.  
— Шериф Джонсон! Открывайте.

Сердце Фредерика ёкнуло и упало в носки. В голове пролетели всевозможные сценарии. Начиная от того, где на него просто надевали наручники и везли в штаб ФБР, заканчивая тем, где он в панике, бросался напролом через окно, истекая кровью, бежал в лес и умирал от разрыва сердца, когда ему вслед стали стрелять полицейские. Пока Фредерик всё это представлял, Галчонок уже оперативно схоронился на чердаке и закрылся изнутри на задвижку. Пронырливый маленький… И почему Фредерик первым не подумал об этом?

— Открывайте. Мы знаем, что вы дома. Мы вас слышим. И видим.

В окно и впрямь пытались что-то разглядеть через занавеску двое мужиков в шляпах. Почему-то всякая фигня упорно происходила именно тогда, когда Абель был в отъезде. Деваться некуда. Фредерик пошёл открывать.

— Ух, ну и погодка сегодня! — отряхиваясь от снега, бодро сообщил визитёр, в котором без труда угадывался шериф: крепкий мужик с фигурной седой бородкой и густыми бровями. В ухе белел слуховой аппарат с проводком. — Еле до вас добрались. Дороги замело! Машину пришлось оставить на индейской тропе…  
— А я говорил, что движок не в порядке, — проворчал второй гость — коренной американец с завидной косой до пояса и маленьким чёрным пером торчащим из кокарды на форменной шляпе.

Обоим было под пятьдесят, оба очень внимательно разглядывали Фредерика, но почему-то сразу надевать наручники и зачитывать права не спешили.

— День добрый, хозяин! — наконец, поздоровался шериф.  
— Добрый, — с сомнением ответил доктор Чилтон.  
— Я шериф Эдди Джонсон, а это мой помощник — Сэм Крайчек.

Индеец снял шляпу и теперь держал перед собой, как на поминках, от чего Фредерику стало ещё более не по себе.

— А вы?  
— А… а я Фрэнк.  
— Приятно знакомиться с новыми лицами, — заулыбался шериф.

Его напарник продолжал изображать из себя монумент павшим индейцам, искоса поглядывая на кота. Вздыбив шерсть, Буханчик во все глаза таращился на незваных гостей и противно шипел.

— Может, чаю? — уже не зная, что думать, предложил Фредерик. Когда-то родная бабушка его учила, что нужно быть гостеприимным, даже с теми, кого не звал.  
— Ну, чай будет не лишним, но мы с напарником предпочитаем кофе, вы же не против? — шериф с помощником прошли мимо Фредерика и вероломно принялись хозяйничать на кухне. — Не думаю, что разговор выйдет долгим, но мы с Сэмом целый день на ногах, так что просим прощения за вольность. Просто не хотим вас утруждать.

По дому полетел умопомрачительный запах кофе, о каком обычно вдохновенно вещают из рекламных роликов по тв, но Фредерика сей аромат не волновал. Он судорожно пытался придумать хоть какую-нибудь легенду своего непростого существования здесь, но в силу того, что не знал, что за вопросы ему будут задавать, ничего путного придумать не мог.

— Простите за любопытство, а что это у вас за разметка по всему полу? — спросил шериф, когда все уселись за стол.

Любимый стул Фредерика оказался занят индейцем, потому тот сел на краешек табурета, как будто это он был в гостях. Индеец тем временем достал из своей сумки картонный планшет с ручкой, какие-то бланки и принялся что-то строчить мелким почерком.

— Это так… украшения… — начал сочинять Фредерик, но кажется ответ не так уж и сильно интересовал шерифа, потому что он сразу же задал следующий вопрос.  
— Вы живёте один здесь?  
— Нет, — не подумав, ответил Фредерик.  
— Кто с вами живёт?  
— Я и… Ещё кот, вон.

Все посмотрели на Буханчика, и тот от такого пристального внимания снова по-гадючьи зашипел и вздыбил шерсть.

— Только кот? — снова уточнил шериф.  
— Нет.  
— А ещё кто?  
— Ещё Абель.  
— А Абель, он кто? Человек, пёс? Ещё один кот?  
— Человек. Да, определённо, человек.  
— А фамилия у него есть?  
— Да, у него есть фамилия, — промямлил Фредерик.

— Ну, так скажите нам её. Почему нам приходится из вас всё вытягивать, как на допросе? Вы что-то от нас скрываете? — шериф весело подмигнул, что должно было выглядеть, как шутка, но Фредерику она не показалась смешной.  
— Я ничего не скрываю. Гидеон, его фамилия. Абель Гидеон.

— Гидеон… — ещё больше прищурил глаза шериф, так что те вовсе превратились в две чёрточки и спрятались под густыми бровями. — Абель Гидеон. Знакомая фамилия. Сэм, случайно не так звали парнишку, который приходился племянником старику Теду?  
— Да, это его дом, — индеец снова порылся в своей сумке и выудил мятый бланк, с пятном от кофейной чашки. — Тайянита как-то заезжал в участок. Говорил, что в Клаббер-хаус заехали жильцы. Мы ещё летом собирались сюда заехать с визитом, а добрались только в конце октября.  
— Да-да. Точно. В тот же день ещё пришла ориентировка на беглого маньяка. Как там его?.. — шериф защёлкал пальцами, пытаясь припомнить. — Фамилия такая смешная…

Фредерик с ужасом понимал, что вот вчера он очень зря сбрил свою густую и так хорошо скрывающую его физиономию, бороду. Потому что вот именно сейчас индеец снова рылся среди бумаг в поисках оной ориентировки с его фотографией.

— Доктор Фредерик Чилтон!

При звуках собственного имени сердце беглого доктора пропустило удар. Помощник Крайчек передал своему шефу мятую чёрно-белую распечатку.

— На вас чем-то похож, — шериф примерил к Фредерику фотографию и критически прищурился, отдаляя и приближая. — По крайней мере, правый глаз. Факс-то у нас старенький, чудит, выдал нам эту абстракцию вместо фотографии. Мы, конечно, звонили в ведомство, чтобы нам повторно выслали ориентировку, но к тому времени проклятая машинка совсем сдохла. Так что приходится работать с тем, что имеем. Может быть, маньяк этот уже давно среди нас разгуливает, а мы и не знаем. Хотя, откуда у нас взяться маньяку? К нам и цирки-то редко заворачивают…

Фредерик изо всех сил пытался не показывать, насколько его радует поломка чужого имущества. По крайней мере, не улыбаться так явно.

— Кстати, а как ваша фамилия, Фрэнк? — напомнил индеец, чем очень помог Фредерику в борьбе с неуместными гримасами.

Загривок снова предательски вспотел, а во рту пересохло. Фредерик выпил остывшего чаю из своей кружки и откашлялся.

— Тоже, Гидеон.  
— О, значит, вы приходитесь Абелю родственником? — обрадовался шериф.

Фредерик в панике пытался прикинуть, стоит ли ему называть себя братом, пользуясь первоначальной легендой, потому как егерям из заповедника они дали несколько другую информацию.

— В каком-то роде, да, — туманно ответил он.  
— И в каком же? — не отступал въедливый шериф.  
— Мы жена-аты, — неуверенно, а потому очень тихо проблеял Фредерик, вжимая голову в плечи.  
— Что-что? — переспросил шериф. — Говорите громче, я же ничерта не слышу, - и постучал пальцем по белому наушнику.

— Мы в браке, — обречённо признался Фредерик, с чувством — будь что будет.  
— Ух-ты! — удивился шериф. — В первый раз слышу. И где вас регистрировали?  
— В Нью-Йорке, — не моргнув глазом, выдал Фредерик, потому что про Нью-Йорк помнил точно.  
— А в церквях уже венчают? — шериф подложил кулак под голову, как будто слушал сказку.

— Не во всяких, — прикинул Фредерик, хотя понятия не имел.  
— Надо же. Раньше за такое и убить могли, а теперь даже венчают. Вы с Абелем не венчались, случаем?  
— Нет, не венчались, — на всякий случай не стал приукрашивать Фредерик, хотя очень хотелось.  
— А что же так? Или вы не по любви, а по каким-нибудь экономическим соображениям?  
— А это как? — попытался представить Фредерик.  
— Личная выгода, — мрачно пояснил индеец. — Чтобы имущество после смерти одного из супругов было проще делить.

Фредерик невольно закашлялся, потому что даже в страшном сне не мечтал заполучить во владение стрёмный домишко в глухомани. При таком раскладе скорее выигрывал Абель. Ну, если бы Фредерик не был в розыске за убийство.

— Нет. Какая там выгода…  
— А документы, подтверждающие ваш брак, имеются? — поинтересовался индеец. Он видимо ну очень любил всякие документы и прочие бумажки с формулярами и печатями, потому что весь обеденный стол уже был покрыт оными, как первым снегом, так что кружки и даже сахарница сиротливо ютились по краям столешницы.

— Имеются! — горячо подтвердил Фредерик. — Как же без документов? В наше время без документов даже чихнуть нельзя. Всё есть, с печатями и фотографиями.  
— Прекрасно, — радостно заулыбался шериф. — Значит, вы можете нам их показать?  
— Конечно, могу!

Фредерик не менее радостно подскочил с табурета, а потом, сильно переигрывая, хлопнул себя растопырено ладонью по лбу и сел обратно.

— Нет, не могу, — всё так же лопаясь от своей находчивости сообщил он. — Все документы остались в машине, а Абель уехал на ней в Корнфилд.  
— Что же вы, все документы в транспорте храните? — удивился индеец, перелистывая очередную папку с важной документацией.  
— Мы не храним. Просто как-то… забыли переложить из бардачка. До вас никто документы у нас как-то не спрашивал, вот мы и не вспоминали о них, — пожал он плечами. — Как приехали, сразу столько работы навалилось. И дом починить, и участок в порядок привести, и амбар с коровником построить… Мы и поесть иногда забывали, так спать хотелось.

— Это да, — знающе закивал шериф. — Хозяйство оно, бешеных сил требует. Вдвоём очень тяжело с нуля поднимать…  
— Да-да, — радуясь перемене темы, согласился Фредерик. — Но мы держимся. Корову вот купили…  
— Так что же нам делать? — не унимался со своими бумажками индеец. — Я не могу без удостоверения личности дальше оформлять. Это не по протоколу. Случись что, со всего участка спросят. А у меня ни номеров, ни дат.

— Спокойней, Сэм, — шериф легонько похлопал своего коллегу по плечу. — Проверки до нас доходят ещё реже, чем цирки. Заполнишь потом. Ваш супруг сможет ведь к нам заехать, скажем, завтра? — обратился он к Фредерику.  
— Конечно! — истово закивал тот. — Непременно! Как вечером приедет, я ему сразу же скажу!

А сам прикидывал, успеет ли за ночь покинуть территорию заповедника до того, как на него объявят охоту?

— Ну вот, и хорошо. С этим мы разобрались. То, что нужно было выяснить, мы выяснили. Так что Сэмми, собери документацию. Нам пора.  
— Вот, распишитесь, что мы у вас были, — помощник Крайчек подсунул Фредерику планшет и ручку.  
— Сэм! Кто у него будет проверять, что мы у него были, кроме нас самих?  
— Так надо, — упёрся индеец.

Фредерик криво расписался в одном и втором документе, хотя, наверное, для начала стоило прочитать, что там понаписал этот индеец-крючкотвор, но было поздно. Индеец вручил ему копию, остальные бумаги довольно небрежно запихнул в сумку. Гости были уже у дверей.

— А… а зачем вы, собственно, приходили? — спросил вдогонку Фредерик, и прикусил язык. Ну, ведь почти ушли!  
— И, правда, — шериф на секунду задумался и переглянулся с напарником. — Зачем мы приходили, Сэм?  
— У Салливанов в конце июля с фермы бык убежал. Белый. Кличка — Каспер.  
— Точно. Фрэнк, вы Каспера случайно не видели?  
— Не видел, — соврал Фредерик.

«Ну и что, что соврал? — сам себя оправдал Фредерик. — Сегодня бык здесь, а завтра там. Дружелюбное, мать его, привидение».

— Жаль, наверное, уже волки съели, — вздохнул шериф. — Но Салливан разве отцепится? Уже весь участок заявлениями засыпал, складывать некуда… Ладно, до свидания, мистер Гидеон. Не забудьте, напомнить супругу о документах. Всего хорошего.

Двери закрылись. С уходом полицейских долгожданное облегчение почему-то не приходило. Фредерик медленно опустился на пол, продолжая смотреть на дверь стеклянными глазами, пойманного в капкан оленёнка.


	22. Chapter 22

Погоня за призраками

Снег уже начинал подтаивать, превращаясь из сахарно-белого в грязно-серый. Там и тут зияли тёмные проплешины почерневшей от влаги земли и тёмно-зелёные кустики травы. Время близилось к ужину. Абель завёл джип в сарай и заглушил мотор. Отстегнул ремень безопасности и забрал с заднего сидения собачью переноску.

Когда он забирал щенка, тот уже довольно стойко держался на лапах и смешно потявкивал. Питер даже не хотел его отдавать. Пришлось клясться и божиться, что животинка больше не подвергнется никакой опасности и выслушать целый инструктаж по уходу за ребёнком. Вот Фредерик обрадуется новому другу.

Наверное.

Доктор Гидеон переступил порог дома и замер в полном ахуевании.

По радио громко играл какой-то дабстэп. Сидящий у камина Галчонок, громко, с выражением и довольно красиво зачитывал сельскохозяйственный справочник. В центре уже полюбившейся всем пентаграммы стоял походный рюкзак Абеля, в котором до этого хранилась надувная лодка. Теперь лодка валялась под кухонным столом, а из рюкзака торчали другие личные вещи Абеля и рыжий хвост Буханчика. Фредерик носился вокруг этой инсталляции, хватал без разбору то одну вещь, то другую и что-то бормотал. Возможно даже на латыни.

Сначала, и это было совершенно естественно, Абель подумал, что Фредерик, как и многие люди его профессии — ебанулся. Потом Абель попытался найти этому безумию хоть какую-то адекватную причину, чтобы оправдать эти странные действия. Например, Фредерику явился какой-нибудь католический святой, предсказал скорые кары господни, наказал срочно построить ковчег и именно поэтому Фредерик так экстренно собирает в рюкзак пожитки. Страшно представить, если бы Абель чуть подольше задержаться в магазине. Застал бы только перекати-поле и Галчонка. Вот было бы новое приключение, искать свихнувшегося психиатра по заповеднику…

Следующая мысль, которая посетила Абеля, была довольно пессимистичной. Они провели с Фредериком ночь, ему что-то не понравилось, и теперь он собрался от него свалить.

— Фредерик? Ты куда-то уходишь? — поинтересовался доктор Гидеон, пока не зная за что хвататься в первую очередь, за ружьё, Буханчика или валерьянку.

— Абель? — Фредерик вытащил из рюкзака кота и попытался на его место впихнуть сковородку. — Абель, всё пропало! Всё погибло! Мы в самой середине самой полной задницы!

Несмотря на панику в голосе Фредерика, Абель чуточку приободрился. Всё-таки в непонятной беде они с Фредериком были всё ещё вместе.

— Галчонок, ты не в курсе, что с ним? — спросил он единственного адекватного человека в доме.  
— Сегодня приходили двое. А когда ушли, он сразу начал… — Френсис покрутил пальцем у виска. — А кто в коробке?  
— А, точно. Это твой щенок. Узнаёшь? Он теперь брюнет. Придумай ему какое-нибудь хорошее имя.

Абель открыл переноску, но щенок почему не торопился выбираться. Увидев своего нового хозяина он, напротив, забился поглубже и жалобно заскулил. Видимо, сказывалась родовая травма.

Фредерик с грохотом отшвырнул сковородку и чуть не плача впихивал в рюкзак удочку. Не было времени разбираться с тонкой организацией собачьей психики. У Абеля там собственный маньяк творил какую-то херню прямо сейчас. Он за шкирку вынул щенка и всунул в руки Френсису.

— А кто приходил, ты не видел?  
— Нет, я на чердаке был, — легкомысленно пожал плечами Галчонок, разглядывая щенка. Тот был кудрявым брюнетом в мать, а вот треугольные уши торчком и хвост метёлкой достались от неизвестного папаши.

— Понятно, тихушник. А если бы это были грабители? А ты Фредерика одного оставил. А если бы его убили? Знаешь, как хлопотно хранить столько органов без вместительного холодильника? А это значит, что?  
— Что?  
— Это значит, что семью надо защищать, — логично заключил Абель.

Фрэнсис шмыгнул носом и кивнул. Ему совершенно не было стыдно, потому что Фредерик был всё ещё жив и сам вполне успешно изображал грабителя, но сделал пометку на будущее, что некоторых гостей в перспективе всё-таки можно будет калечить. Возможно, даже со смертельным исходом. В рамках защиты семьи, конечно же. Галчонок настолько мечтательно улыбнулся, что щенок в его руках описался от страха. Прямо на хозяйские колени и ещё более виновато пискнул. Ну, что-то общее у них определённо было.

— Принеси что ли старых газет с чердака, а то мелкий тут всё зассыт…

Пока Галчонок шуршал документацией на чердаке, а присмотр за щенком взял на себя любопытный Буханчик, Абель выключил радио и подошёл к Фредерику. Мягко отобрал сковородку, удочку, оттеснил подальше от проклятого рюкзака и крепко обнял. Фредерик сначала попытался вырваться, потому что ну надо же было засунуть проклятую рыболовную снасть в рюкзак. Это всем страдающим ОКР было известно — если не завершишь начатое, не сможешь ни есть, ни спать, только и будешь думать, что нужную вещь в багаж не упаковал. Но потом Абель как-то по-хитрому погладил его в районе поясницы и между лопаток. Фредерик замер, придушенно всхлипнул и совсем обессилено повис в объятиях. Абель покачнулся, но устоял.

***  
Позже, за кружкой чаю (Для этого пришлось искать их в рюкзаке), Фредерик подробно рассказал, из-за чего устроил такой бардак.

— …А завтра они ждут, что ты заедешь к ним в участок с нашими документами. А у меня же нет никаких документов. Даже водительских прав! А мы теряем время. Нужно бежать!

Фредерик чуть снова не сорвался к беспорядочной беготне, но под насмешливым взглядом Абеля, стушевался и сел обратно.

— Хм. Как говоришь, их звали?  
— Шерифа — Эдди… Эдди Джонсон, — попытался припомнить Фредерик. — А помощника … как-то совсем по-простому. То ли Джон, то ли Шон… но фамилия точно была Крайчек. Такие наглые оба. Сами тут кофе себе готовили, на стульях сидели…  
— Крайчек? Он что, чех?  
— Нет, индеец.

— Странно. Очень-очень странно.  
— Что странно? — насторожился Фредерик.  
— Пока не знаю. Они показывали какие-нибудь удостоверения?  
— Они выглядели, как копы! Абель, думаешь, я их разглядывал? Да я чуть в окно не вышел…

Фредерик снова нервно отхлебнул из кружки. Оба задумались. Галчонок тем временем занимался обустройством обиталища щенка. Сделал небольшой вольер из ящиков и тумбочек. И теперь вырывал из притащенных с чердака антикварных журналов развороты и устилал ими пол. Щенок в вольере раздражал спящего кота своим существованием. Буханчик лениво отпинывал приёмного детёныша задней лапой, но уходить с тёплых газетных подстилок не собирался.

— После ухода гостей ничего не пропало? — снова спросил Абель.  
— Да вроде нет. Их только разметка на полу интересовала и то недолго… И кофе. Думаешь, это были воры? — усомнился Фредерик.

— А кто ещё? Ни один из них, по описанию даже близко не похож на настоящего шерифа. Я его знаю немного. Такой здоровенный рыжий ирландец. Сколько я о нём не слышал, он был либо в баре, либо на рыбалке. И никакого напарника у него нет. Да и зачем? В Корнфилде ничего не происходит…

У Фредерика неприятно зачесались лопатки. Сегодня его могли убить, но почему-то не убили, а он узнал об этом уже потом, чисто случайно.

— Тогда кто ко мне приходил, Абель? — спросил он.  
— Вот и мне интересно.

Пары журналов оказалось маловато. Фрэнсис снова полез на чердак. Абель продолжал помешивать ложечкой уже давно остывший чай. Единственное, что они теперь знали точно — копы были самозванцами, а значит побег отменялся.

— А может, это розыгрыш такой был? — предположил Фредерик.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Ну, эти двое наверняка местные. Они были знакомы с Тайянитой. И твоим дядей. Может, это был какой-нибудь продавец из Корнфилда? Или фермер по соседству… Ты кроме Сырной головы больше никуда не заглядывал?

— Нет, — отмахнулся Абель и от догадки, и от ненужных подозрений. — Слушай, а опиши-ка этих шерифов подробней. Будем фоторобот составлять.  
— А ты и рисовать умеешь? — удивился Фредерик, доставая из рюкзака записную книжку и карандаш.  
— Ну, у меня в конспектах были неплохие зарисовки почек и кишечного тракта, — поскромничал Абель. — С кого начнём?  
— Давай с шерифа.  
— Ну, опиши мне его.  
— Лицо квадратное…

Абель тут же нарисовал чуть кривоватый квадрат и пририсовал к нему схематичную шею.

— Не настолько, — тут же придрался Фредерик. — И шея была короче и шире.

Квадрату тут же скруглили все четыре угла, а шею укоротили.

— И ещё он был в шляпе.

Абель нарисовал на квадратной голове шляпу.

— Так?  
— Да, только это был скорее классический Стэтсон, чем десятигалонная шляпа…  
— Чего-о? — вытаращился на него Абель.  
— Ну, модель шляпы. Ты нарисовал её, как у ковбоя из мультика, а у него поля почти не были загнуты.

Абель угрюмо стёр завитушки на шляпе и нарисовал поверх них прямые чёрточки.  
— Так. Теперь глаза…

Спустя полчаса препирательств, непонимания и ругани портрет был закончен. Абель стёр линии построения, сдул хохоряшки от ластика и они вдвоём уставились на портрет неизвестного.

— Ну?  
— Вроде бы похож, — неуверенно пожал плечами Фредерик, потому что рисование кишечного тракта не требовало такого точного портретного сходства, как человеческое лицо. Возможно, если бы Абель когда-то давно выбрал своей стезёй пластическую хирургию, то у него получилось бы намного лучше.

— Что значит, «вроде бы»? — проворчал Абель. — Похож или нет?  
— Похож. Но если бы я был этим Эдди Джонсоном, я бы обиделся на такую карикатуру.  
— Да иди ты, — ещё больше надулся Абель. — Вещи лучше разбери. Чуть весь дом в один рюкзак не запихнул, паникёр.  
— Ты просто никогда от полиции не бегал, — тоже обиделся Фредерик, но пошёл уныло раскладывать скарб на свои места.

Абель допил чай и тоже занялся делом. Нужно было перетаскать продукты из багажника, а то чего они сами себе ноги не отрастят и в холодильник не загрузятся?

Пока Абель таскал пакеты, а Фредерик устранял последствия своего бегства, Фрэнсис наконец-то нашёл на чердаке ещё стопку пыльной макулатуры. Пол в загоне, где резвился щенок, был уже застелен в три слоя, но завтра подстилку придётся менять, и Галчонок морально готовился к сему событию, а пока разглядывал, затесавшийся в стопке журналов фотоальбом. Прикидывал, хорошо ли плотный картон будет впитывать влагу? Фредерик как раз проходил мимо, когда краем глаза заметил страницы с фотографиями и тоже заинтересовался. Ведь всем известно, что если во время уборки найти фотоальбом, уборка будет благополучно забыта.

— Ну-ка, дай посмотреть.

С полароидноного снимка на фоне особняка, видимо пародируя американскую готику, на Фредерика мрачно смотрели старые знакомые. Один держал грабли, а другой — топорик. Оба были без шляп и немного моложе, но Фредерик без труда узнал в шерифе шерифа, а в индейце того самого индейца.

— Абель! Абель!

Доктор Гидеон как раз выгружал последний пакет — самый тяжёлый — с крупами и макаронами.

— Что?  
— Я нашёл этого Эдди Джонсона! И даже Сэма Крайчека! Они действительно были знакомы с твоим дядей. И очень хорошо знакомы, если он их фотографию в свой фотоальбом вклеил.  
— Где?  
— Да вот же!

Фредерик буквально под нос Абелю сунул означенный снимок.

— Что? — снова повторил Абель и сел на ближайший стул. — Ты уверен? К тебе точно приходили именно они?  
— Они-они! Как сейчас помню.  
— Это невозможно, — Абель продолжал переводить ошарашенный взгляд с Фредерика на фотоальбом и обратно. — Просто, блять, невозможно.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что это и есть дядя Тэдди и его бойфренд — дядя Кэнги, и они, блять, давно мертвы.

Фредерик тоже сел на ближайший стул и уставился совершенно круглыми глазами куда-то в пространство.

В гробовой тишине было слышно только, как своими маленькими лапками по бумажной подстилке шуршит щенок. Даже Галчонок притих, обеспокоенно разглядывая взрослых.

— Абель, но должно же быть какое-то логическое объяснение? — нарушил тишину Фредерик, от чего вздрогнул не только Абель, но и он сам. — Может, они просто очень похожи, — предположил он. — У дяди Тэдди на снимке нет слухового аппарата, а у шерифа Эдди он был.

— Это старый снимок, Фредерик, — мрачно сообщил Абель. — Дядя Тедди стал глохнуть через пять лет.

Абель пролистал вперёд, где дядя Тед действительно был уже со слуховым аппаратом и ещё более похожий на того самозванца.

— Абель, может мы с ума сошли, и нам всё это кажется? — стал искать какие-то логичные объяснения Фредерик.  
— Не дури. Ты же психиатр, должен знать, что с ума по отдельности сходят. Это только вирусными заболеваниями все вместе болеют.

— Но может, это только мне привиделось? — не унимался психиатр.  
— А Френсису тоже привиделось? Фрэнсис, — устало спросил Абель. — Сколько голосов ты слышал на чердаке?  
— Тр-р… три.  
— Видишь? — картинно посмотрел Абель.  
— У меня был пациент с расщеплением личности, который мог говорить басом и даже пел женским сопрано, — не убедился Фредерик.

— Но ты никак не мог вообразить в своей галлюцинации именно моих родственников. Ты же их никогда раньше не видел.  
— А какое может быть ещё объяснение у этой чертовщины?  
— Ну, например, призраки? — очень тихо предложил Абель.

Галчонок подошёл и тоже решил с ошарашенным видом посидеть на ближайшем стуле. Так они все втроём оказались за одним столом.

— Их не существует, — тоже не очень уверенно ответил Фредерик.  
— Но ты сам говорил, что Буханчик странно на них шипел. И они знают Тайяниту, потому что он приходится племянником дяде Кэнги. И они вели себя, как дома. И ты сам их видел.

Идея призраков нравилась Абелю всё больше. Она действительно объясняла, если не всё, то многое.

— Я уже не знаю, что я видел! — нервно выкрикнул Фредерик, потому что вот ему идея призраков не нравилась совершенно. Более того, он их страшно боялся ещё с детства.  
— Фредерик, ты действительно так хочешь оказаться сумасшедшим? — ласково спросил Абель, и Фредерик не нашёлся с ответом.

Обстановка и впрямь стала слишком напряжённой. Абель решил заварить чаю. Успокаивающего, поэтому накапал во все три кружки по паре капель виски. Фрэнсис подтащил к себе фотоальбом и разглядывал снимки. Его царапала обида. Сегодня в доме были настоящие призраки, а он как дурак, сидел на чердаке и ничего не видел. Так хоть на фотографии этих призраков посмотреть.

— Слушайте, а какое сегодня число? — спросил Абель.  
— А у нас разве есть календарь? — хмыкнул Фредерик. Лично он отмерял дни зарубками на заборе, как Робинзон.

Галчонок сбегал к вольеру и вытянул один из разворотов журнала, где был старый календарь за 19ХХ год, который отлично совпадал с текущим годом и по удаче ещё не был записан щенком.

— Так, неделю назад было двадцать четвертое, — прикинул Абель. — Значит, сегодня… Сегодня тридцать первое октября. Теперь всё сходится.  
— Что у тебя сходится? — устало спросил Фредерик.  
— День всех святых сходится.  
— Бред.  
— Почему ты не хочешь поверить? — всё не унимался Абель. — Ведь все доказательства, как на ладони. И…  
— Тогда почему они пришли ко мне? — перебил Фредерик, пока Абель не сел на любимого конька. — Я их даже не знаю.

— Ну, да, — задумался Абель. — Всё-таки я их племянник. Даже обидно. А может?..  
— Что?  
— Может, они именно к тебе и приходили? Типа, знакомство с родителями.  
— Тогда понятно, почему они спрашивали, где мы поженились. И вообще, — Фредерик припомнил это совсем забытое ощущение вспотевших ладошек, как перед собеседованием и подумал, что его страх разоблачения вполне схож с ужасом перед знакомством с родителями бойфренда.

— А мы женаты? — удивился Абель.  
— Я соврал.  
— Как ты мог обманывать моих дядюшек?  
— Не придуривайся, Абель. Они были копами. И вообще, зачем они тогда пугали меня этими бумажками, ориентировками, документами? Особенно твой дядя Кэнги.

— Дядя Кэнги раньше работал у дяди Тэодора личным секретарём, — Абель отобрал у Галчонка фотоальбом и отлистал к началу. На чёрно-белом снимке дядя Кэнги был совсем молодым, по-европейски стриженым и в деловом костюме. — Был очень ответственным работником. Он до этого долго не мог никуда устроиться. В резюме даже представлялся то Джоном Смитом, то Томом Джонсом. Он потом и все дела Клаббер-хауса вёл. Дядя Тэдди тогда совсем обленился…  
— Значит, эту бумажку можно выкинуть.

Фредерик вытащил из кармана смятую копию кому-то важного документа, но раньше, чем успел его бросить в ведро, Абель её перехватил.

— Охуеть! — выдохнул он, развернув комок бумаги.  
— Что там? Мой одноглазый фоторобот?  
— Лучше!

Абель положил на столешницу, пожелтевшую от времени карту с выцветшим чернильным рисунком и свежим автографом Фредерика в уголочке.

— Это карта? — всё ещё не веря, спросил он.  
— Это карта сокровищ!  
— Только не это.

Фредерик закрыл руками лицо, но едва ли что-то сейчас смогло бы остановить Абеля. Он уже доставал из чулана лопату, а Галчонок вертел в руках компас.

Они, конечно же, отправились на поиски клада. Нашли то самое место с большим корявым деревом, от которого следовало отмерять шаги. Прошагали все остальные ориентиры — рассохшийся пень, излучину реки, скалу похожую на мордочку ежа, большой камень в форме члена, детское убежище Абеля, ещё одну скалу, на этот раз похожую на конскую голову. А в итоге вернулись к родному порогу Клаббер-хауса.

Они ещё долго вертели карту и ворчали по поводу чувства юмора покойного дяди Теодора. Даже думали, что прошли карту задом наперёд и нужно снова вернуться к тому дереву. Но солнце уже зашло, и Фредерик предложил отложить раскопки клада до завтра.

На следующий день из-за проклятых осенних дождей ни к какому дереву они не пошли, а добрались до него аж через неделю. И действительно откопали там клад. Сбив тяжёлый замок с большого кованого сундука, они откинули крышку, и лица их озарило загадочным голубоватым свечением. Никто так и не узнал, что было в том сундуке, потому что не сговариваясь они закопал сокровище обратно и даже между собой об этом больше не говорили. Даже Галчонок. И потом весь день ходили в задумчивости, а отошли только к вечеру и так и легли спать.

Абель после этого ещё долго не мог долго уснуть. Фредерик тоже ворочался с боку на бок, что-то обдумывал. Томимый бессонницей, с чердака пришёл Галчонок и ничего не говоря, плюхнулся с краю, за спиной Абеля, пробубнив что-то совсем неразборчивое. Наутро они проснулись, как после кошмарного, но мимолётного сна и старались больше об этом не вспоминать.


	23. Chapter 23

Зима в Клаббер-хаусе

На улице стояла большая ёлка, живая и настоящая, но Абель хотел домашнюю, чтобы они с Фредериком и Галчонком вместе её наряжали. Ведь всем известно, что срубленная ёлка ещё целый месяц ёлка, пока с неё хвоя сыпаться не начнёт. Поэтому с утра пораньше, пока все спали, он взял мачете и пошёл в лес за елью, а вернулся и без ёлки, и без мачете. Зато на снегоходе, пассажиром Тайяниты. Конфискованное орудие покушения на убийство ехало на другом снегоходе, под присмотром Фрэдди Лаундс.

Егерьша всё хвасталась, что приобрела новый транспорт на штрафные деньги мистера Доллархайда, что ни цента не пошло ей в карман, что на снегоходах следить за порядком сподручней, чем на лошадях, и они поэтому в два раза больше нарушителей изловили. Вот и Абеля они заметили раньше, чем он успел нанести роковой удар. Он и сам не ожидал в такую рань встретить кого-то, кроме зайцев. Даже растерялся и не успел придумать правдоподобное объяснение, почему он в сочельник стоит посреди леса с занесённым мачете над маленькой беззащитной сосёнкой.

— А я тебе говорил, — хмыкнул Фредерик, встречая нарушителя. — А ты — никто не заметит! От одной ёлки лес не обеднеет…  
— Ты не романтик, — отмахнулся убийца ёлок, но к своей неудаче отнёсся философски. Дома оставался ещё топор, да и штраф его миновал.  
— Это ты не романтик. Даже меня с собой не взял. Попёрся в одиночку.  
— Но ты так сладко спал.

Абель зажмурился, припоминая, как Фредерик лежал попой кверху и слюнявил подушку. А попка-то была дивная.

— А если бы ты провалился в какую-нибудь берлогу? Я-то переживу. Вот Френсис снова сиротой останется, — проворчал Фредерик.  
— Сиротки мои.

Абель наигранно жалостливо всхлипнул и попытался прижать к своей ещё заснеженной после улицы куртке Фредерика и ещё сонного Галчонка, который вообще мимо шёл. Оба недовольно затрепыхались, как Буханчик перед купанием.

— А! Абель, ты весь в снегу. Фу! Разденься.  
— Совсем раздеться?  
— Выпустите меня, — ещё более в нос, пробубнил Френсис и таки сбежал в уборную.  
— Достаточно куртки и обуви. И побыстрей. Нам нужно ещё приготовить праздничный ужин. Сам же говорил, к нам собирались Франклин с Тобиасом.  
— А Риба? — как по команде из ванной вынырнула лохматая голова Галчонка. С подбородка капала зубная паста, как слюна у бешеной собаки.  
— И Риба, — буркнул Абель, расшнуровывая ботинок. — Так что закончишь с марафетом и дуй на кухню. Будешь помогать.

***  
Беда никогда не приходила одна. Она любила большие и шумные компании. Когда чайник уже закипал, рагу было почти готово, а блинчиков было пожарено всего два, лампы замигали, в подвале что-то страшно загудело и всё стихло.

— Генератор, — мрачно сообщил Абель. — Надо чинить.

И нужно было ему сдохнуть именно накануне праздников. А на него, между прочим, были возложены большие надежды. Теперь в доме не было ни электричества, ни воды, ни отопления. Хорошо хоть камин не оказался таким ломакой и исправно горел, освещая и согревая помещение.

Сначала они занимались починкой втроём. Потом приехали мужья-сыроделы с дочкой и подарками и тоже решили присоединиться к починке, так что в подвале стало довольно тесно. Мужчины спорили, Риба фотографировала. Из-за ярких вспышек Фредерику казалось, что в подвале кого-то убили и теперь детективы спорят по поводу орудия преступления.

Абель считал, что нужно менять щётки, а Тобиас грешил на проводку. Франклин был уверен — забился топливный шланг. Риба предположила, что где-то застряла и грустно в одиночестве умерла мышка. Галчонок просто хотел всё разобрать на части, чтобы посмотреть на внутренности. У Фредерика догадок не было, он просто устал и хотел есть, а потому предложил подняться наверх и сделать перерыв.

Риба и Галчонок притащили с чердака всякого хлама и разбирали, что из этого можно повесить на ёлку. Все эти безделушки валялись на полу, а Буханчик и Демон пытались заиграть их куда-нибудь под мебель, чтобы сложнее было потом искать и доставать. Демон успел подрасти в здоровенного мохнатого подростка-кобеля и действительно оправдывал свою кличку, хотя Абель считал её довольно банальной. Прозвище Тефтелька почему-то не нравилось уже Френсису.

В камине запекался завёрнутый в фольгу цыплёнок, фаршированный яблоками. Франклин старательно раздувал вокруг него угли, чтобы мясо лучше пропеклось, пока Абель тут же дожаривал блинчики и ворчал по поводу того, что из-за этих раздуваний у него все блины покрыты золой. Камин был мал, поэтому рядом ещё стоял Фредерик с железным чайником и нудел, что хочет чаю. Хитрее всех устроился Тобиас. Он быстренько порубил большими кусками салат, залил всё соусом и теперь развалился в единственном кресле и, как Шерлок Холмс, поигрывал себе на скрипочке.

Фредерику всё-таки надоело ждать своей очереди у очага, и он решил пока намазать бутербродов. В двери постучали, а так как было открыто, то сразу и вошли. Сначала егеря, а за ними ещё кто-то. Видимо очередной браконьер. Или грабитель, потому что прятал лицо под дешёвой маской Санты-Клауса.

— Это снова мы! — бодро сообщила Фредди, сбивая с ботинок снег прямо на ковёр. — Не ждали?  
— Не ждали, — честно ответил Галчонок. — На вас тарелок не хватит.  
— А мне папа говорил, — что говорил один из отцов Рибы никто не узнал, потому что она сообщала этот страшный секрет только на ухо Френсису.

— Цыплёнок как раз спёкся, — Франклин, орудуя прихватками и всё равно обжигаясь, выцарапал свёрток и плюхнул на поднос. — Фрэнк, мы освободили место.  
Абель тоже сгрузил тарелку с горкой блинов на стол и деловито вытирал полотенцем руки.  
— Можешь согреть воды. Поставь второй чайник, у нас внезапно много гостей.  
— Мы только поздравить - и сразу домой, — на всякий случай предупредил Тайянита, чтобы хозяева слишком не пугались.  
— А это с вами кто? — пригляделся Фредерик.  
— Да вот, встретили, — хмыкнула Фредди. — Искал моего тёзку.  
— Агент ФБР, Джек Кроуфорд, — представил попутчика Тайянита с присущей ему безэмоциональностью.  
— С Рождеством! — поздравил всех агент Кроуфорд, зловеще снимая маску.

Тобиас так резко прекратил игру на скрипке, что из-под смычка вылетел на редкость противный звук. Одновременно с этим Фредерик выронил чайник в камин и залил огонь. В доме вдруг стало так тихо, что можно было бы снимать «Ревизора».

Агент Кроуфорд продолжал стоять на пороге в огромном пальто с меховым воротником и в шляпе со снежным бубликом на полях и молча обводил цепким взглядом всех присутствующих, будто подозревал в серийных убийствах каждого, включая кота и собаку.

Франклин взволнованно переглянулся с Тобиасом. Абель, обернув полотенцем ладонь, уверенно взялся за ещё раскалённую сковородку. Галчонок подобрал с пола ножницы, которыми они с Рибой резали завязки на ёлочные игрушки, и перехватил лезвием от себя.

«Жаль, что так много свидетелей», — за всех подумал Фрэнсис.

Тайянита и Фредди нихрена не врубаясь, с любопытством переводили взгляд с агента и на остальных. Чего они все так смотрят на этого мужика? Ну, подумаешь, агент. Ну, подумаешь, ФБР. Это не даёт ему права разъезжать по лесу с табельным оружием.

Фредерик взглянул на суровое лицо Джека Кроуфорда, сковородку в руках Абеля, и вдруг понял, что его счастливая безоблачная жизнь подошла к концу. Последние месяцы в Клаббер-хаусе были такими счастливыми. Абель усыновил Френсиса. В коровнике стало на одну скотину больше, но бычку-Касперу пришлось отгородить отдельный загон. Каждую субботу они ездили в Корнфилд и смотрели старые сентиментальные фильмы в местном кинотеатре. И, конечно же, много и с удовольствием трахались, когда Галчонок гостил у своей подружки и когда оставались на это силы. Не так уж часто, на самом деле. И ссорились по мелочам и по крупному. Но даже эти ссоры Фредерик был готов вспоминать с нежностью, как дурацкие шутки Абеля, и его не менее дурацкие выходки, вроде утренней вылазки за ёлкой. Даже больше всего остального. Он и забыл, что за пределами этого хрупкого мирка его поджидала беда. Лимит волшебства исчерпан. Пришло время платить по счетам.

Он встал и подошёл к Джеку, смело глядя в суровые глаза своей кары.

— Фредерик, отойди от него, — жалобно и совсем не сурово попросил Абель.  
— Нет. Всё в порядке, — промямлил Фредерик и подставил запястья для наручников.

Абель выронил сковороду и в три шага подошёл к Фредерику, чтобы крепко обнять. Фредерик спиной чувствовал, как дрожит его грудная клетка, и внутри него самого всё предательски сжалось.

— Фредерик, — прогудел он в такой родной затылок, крепко зажмурившись, чтобы не зареветь. — Я тебя не отпущу.  
— Не надо. Я знаю. Я… Я буду тебе писать, — всхлипнул Фредерик, продолжая стоять как дурак, вытянув перед собой руки.

Картина оказалась настолько драматичной и душераздирающей, что Риба не удержалась и сделала пару снимков. На память.

На какую-то минуту все ослепли. Агент Кроуфорд тоже подслеповато заморгал, хотел что-то сказать и не заметил, как слева к нему подскочил мальчишка в праздничном свитере с оленем и слишком прытко для начинающего вонзил острые ножницы в живот. Он бы и второй раз ткнул ими, но не успел.

— Галчонок, отойди от дяди! — за шиворот оттащил его Абель, и вовремя.  
— Ах, ты! Маленький ублюдок!

Натренированный схватками с опасными маньяками, агент Джек Кроуфорд бросился в атаку, но запнулся о Буханчика и стал падать, чуть не раздавив собой начинающего потрошителя. Из-под живота по полу в сторону пентаграммы стала растекаться тёмная лужа.

— Блядь. Больно-то как, — сдавленно простонал в половые доски поверженный агент. Он и раньше получал ранения, но в этот раз было не сколько больно, сколько обидно.  
— Вы видели? Видели? Он федерала ножницами пырнул! Вот этими ножницами! А я говорила! Его в дурку сдать надо… — завопила Фредди.  
— И теперь на них ваши отпечатки!  
— А!

Истерика тут же распространилась, как лесной пожар.

— Боже мой, боже мой… Что же нам делать? — причитал Франклин.  
— Риба, перестань фотографировать дядю! — рявкнул Тобиас.  
— Нужно шерифа звать! — не унималась егерьша. — Пускай этого малолетнего маньяка…  
— Умоляю, заткнитесь, мисс Лаундс! Звать шерифа мы не будем!  
— Мне кто-нибудь собирается оказывать помощь?

Абель спохватился. Перевернул агента, быстро расстегнул пальто и зажал рану кухонным полотенцем.

— Боже мой! Его надо куда-то положить! — снова заохал Франклин.  
— Освободите стол! И помогите его перенести.

Фредерик, как официант-виртуоз, махом переставил все блюда с обеденного стола на кухонный. В последний момент успел выхватить солонку, когда Тобиас, Тайянита и Абель уложили Джека на стол.

— Где мой пистолет? Я его пристрелю… — в полубреду шептал агент.  
— Ваш пистолет у нас. Мы вам его потом вернём, — пообещал Тайянита. — Завтра.  
— Галчонок, не стой столбом! Убери с пола игрушки, — рявкнул Абель, потому что Френсис уже слишком долго пялился на свои окровавленные руки. — И отбери у Демона шляпу.

Галчонок отмер и ввязался в неравный бой за шляпу, которая уже выглядела довольно плачевно для головного убора. Френсис бросил её в мусорное ведро и принялся сгребать самодельные ёлочные украшения в корзинку. Риба продолжала крутиться у стола с фотоаппаратом, путаясь под ногами, и помогать не торопилась.

— Боже мой, сколько же из него вытекло! — всплеснул руками Франклин, обозревая лужу и бегущие от неё к столу капли.  
— Может, за доктором съездить? — несмело предложил Тайянита.  
— Думаешь, мне стоит обсудить с коллегой этот пиздец? — хмыкнул Абель. — Пока вы будете кататься, он истечёт кровью, — и почти без перехода скомандовал: — Фредерик, разожги камин! Нужно согреть воды!  
— Риба, без вспышки фотографировать тоже нельзя, — Тобиас снова оттащил от стола непослушную дочь.

— Сколько крови, боже мой. Мне дурно…  
— Уложите Франклина, пока он в обморок не упал.  
— Френсис, ты убрался?  
— Пол сейчас мыть или, когда засохнет, шпателем отскребать?  
— Потом-потом, — замахал руками Фредерик, потому что влажная уборка в исполнении Френсиса напоминала всемирный потоп.

— Дети, лучше идите на улицу, — по-доброму посоветовал Тобиас.  
— Чего там делать-то? — удивилась Риба.  
— Ёлку наряжать.  
— Но все игрушки в дядиной крови! — возразила честная девочка.  
— Ничего страшного. И Демона ещё с собой прихватите.

Дети с собакой неохотно вышли. Фредерик пытался пожарче развести печку, что было довольно затруднительно на мокрой золе. Наполненный чайник с водой ждал своего часа. Абель сосредоточенно мыл руки. Остальные пребывали в каком-то странном ступоре и просто смотрели на Кроуфорда, как будто он был не ранен, а уже в гробу.

— Какое-то зловещее Рождество получается, — суеверно зашептала Фредерика. — Кровь, мужик с колотой раной на обеденном столе…  
— А я слышал, что древние кельты украшали деревья человеческими органами.  
— Я тоже слышала. Девственницу уводили подальше в лес и привязывали к дереву.  
— В древности многие народы приносили богам кровавые жертвы, чтобы получить богатый урожай.  
— А может, мы его так и оставим?  
— Кто это сказал? — очнулся агент Кроуфорд, но все максимально ненатурально продолжали строить из себя ангелов во плоти.

— Лежите, агент. Вы такой тяжёлый, что на улицу вас уже никто не потащит, — успокоил его Абель, осматривая ранение. — Тобиас, кончай играть похоронный марш! Роняешь моральный дух…  
— У вас там кот кровь с пола вылизывает, — сообщила Фредди.  
— Ну, хоть кто-то сегодня пожрёт… — рассеянно отозвался Абель, пытаясь что-то нашарить под кроватью и бормоча: — Доктор всё починит, доктор всё исправил. Только вот найдёт свою косметичку… в смысле, аптечку. И всё исправит.

— Сколько крови… сколько крови… — уже в полусне повторял Франклин.

Абель наконец-то вытащил из подкроватья огромный оцинкованный ящик размером с детский гробик и пафосно открыл. Внутри пиратскими галеонами блестели и переливались хирургические инструменты всех форм и предназначений, которые для людей несведущих больше всего напоминали орудия пыток, за которые любой инквизитор продал бы душу сатане. Зачем отошедшему от дел хирургу мог понадобиться такой богатый набор медтехники, оставалось загадкой даже для самого доктора Гидеона. Можно было обойтись и без них, но с ними было как-то спокойней.

— А если он умрёт? — вдруг спросил Фредерик, глядя на Абеля, на все эти инструменты и на агента Кроуфорда. Не то чтобы он желал смерти Джеку, но если была вероятность, что в таком случае он сможет избежать преследования…  
— Придётся всё-таки выносить его на улицу. Иначе испортится, — обрисовал Абель печальную перспективу.  
— И звать шерифа! — забила ещё один гвоздь егерьша.

Все снова загалдели, решая, кого бы лучше позвать: шерифа или всё-таки врача. Тобиасу было всё равно, но под шумок он тоже предложил вызвать аниматоров.

— Так! — рявкнул Абель. — Вышли все на улицу!

Фредди только открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Абель вытащил из ящика какую-то зловещего вида железку, и она молча развернулась к выходу. Тайянита и Тобиас побрели следом. Скрипач мстительно наигрывал что-то похожее на имперский марш. Один Франклин остался посапывать на кровати, но он и не мешал. Ему под бок присоседился Буханчик, смачно вылизываясь.

Абель переводил дыхание.

— Фредерик, вода кипит?  
— Почти.  
— Простерилизуй пока инструменты.  
— Все? — ужаснулся Фредерик.  
— Нет. На самом деле только парочку, — доктор Гидеон выцепил из всей этой груды острых железок ножницы и загнутую иглу.

— И всё? — не поверил уже агент Кроуфорд.  
— Ну, на вас было толстое пальто. Маленькие ножницы прошли не дальше одежды и абдоминального жира. Поставлю укольчик, прочищу ранку и зашью, — как маленькому объяснил доктор Гидеон.

— Только недавно шею зашивали… А вы точно доктор? У вас хоть диплом есть?  
— Конечно. Хотите, я вместо обезболивающего вам рамочку со своим дипломом в руки дам, пока зашивать буду?  
— Нет уж. Давайте, как собирались.

Абель достал из шкафа другую аптечку, более традиционную, полную бинтов, шприцов и лекарств. Камин полыхал, как окно в преисподнюю, вода подёрнулась паром и начала мелко пузыриться. У Фредерика в голове продолжали крутиться тёмные мысли, осуществлять в жизнь которые он совсем не собирался, но выкинуть из головы всё равно не мог. Фантазии так и лезли. Вроде таких, где Абель вкалывал Джеку какую-нибудь гадость и он умирал прямо на их обеденном столе.

Очнулся он сидящим на кровати с котом на коленях. Уголья в камине продолжали полыхать. Чайника там уже не было, значит, успел убрать. Доктор Гидеон уже орудовал иглой и рассказывал какой-то специфический анекдот, потому что его пациент даже не улыбался.

— Чей это мальчик? — спросил он, печально обозревая потолок.  
— Наш с Фредериком, — ответил Абель. — А что? Все документы на него имеются.  
— Как папа режет людей?  
— Он меня защищал, — отмер Фредерик, потому что никаких других причин спонтанному поступку Френсиса не видел. В Клаббер-хаус периодически заглядывали новые лица - тот же ветеринар - Питэр и Галчонок на него почему-то не кидался.

— От кого? — не понял Джек.  
— От вас.  
— А меня-то за что? Я просто стоял.  
— Ну, вы же меня арестовывать пришли, — раньше Фредерик не понимал Абеля, а теперь точно убедился — люди бывают крайне тупыми.  
— Если бы я вас собирался арестовать, я бы, наверное, с группой захвата приехал и с порога бы оповестил о своих намерениях. А я вам напротив — хорошую новость хотел сообщить, но теперь, наверное, уже не буду. Сидите тут в неведении.

— Лучше бы вы с порога хорошие новости сообщали, — мрачно посоветовал Абель. — Целее были бы.  
— А что за новости? — заволновался Фредерик.

Пока он тут прятался, могло статься, что неизвестный маньяк ещё уйму народа выпотрошил, а все улики как назло указывают на ни в чём неповинного психиатра. Хотя Джек ведь сказал, что новость хорошая.

— Вы больше не в розыске, доктор Чилтон. Настоящего Чесапикского Потрошителя нашли, — не без гордости сообщил агент.  
— А поймали? — всё-таки уточнил Фредерик, потому что о тонкостях формулировок он знал побольше многих.  
— Нет, — сразу поскучнел Кроуфорд. — Успел сделать ноги, ублюдок. По последним данным засел где-то в Европе… мы продолжаем поиски.  
— И почему я не удивлён, — хмыкнул Фредерик и решил всё-таки сделать себе чаю, раз кипяток ещё оставался.

— А вы в какой специальности доктор? — решил сменить тему агент.  
— Патологоанатом в третьем поколении.  
— Абель шутит, — бесцветно пояснил Фредерик, пока Джек не надумал соскочить со стола. — Он хирург.  
— Ещё один хирург, — проговорил Джек, тяжко вздыхая. — Что-то он среди ваших знакомых не значился, когда мы вас по всем контактам пробивали.  
— А мы потом познакомились, когда я уже в бегах был, — признался Фредерик, помешивая чай. — Абель поверил в мою невиновность.  
— Не поверил, а допустил, что могло произойти всякое, — педантично поправил доктор Гидеон. — И вообще, ты мне пистолетом угрожал.

— А как вы меня отыскали тогда, если по контактам не удалось? — полюбопытствовал Фредерик, состроив Абелю страшную рожу.  
— Случайно. Поиски ведь давно прекратили. Ваш телефон отследили до определённой точки на трассе, а дальше сигнал пропал. Нашли только разбитую машину. Перекрыли трассу, но никого не нашли. Многие думали, что вас похитили или убили. Потом правда было секундное включение с вашего смартфона, но оно тут же и пропало. Нам тогда было уже не до вас, доктор. Разрабатывали другую версию. А потом Ганнибал… Всё так закрутилось, что про вас и думать забыли. Я перед отпуском разбирал бумаги и увидел отчёт о звонках. Координаты были примерными, но чем чёрт не шутит. Решил всё-таки попытаться вас разыскать.

— То есть, если бы вам совершенно случайно не попалась одна несчастная бумажка, то вы бы даже как пропавшего без вести меня не искали? — ужаснулся Фредерик.  
— Искали бы, если бы кто-нибудь подал заявление. И не мы, а уже полиция. Но у вас не осталось живых родственников или близких друзей. Вы - как идеальный шпион, доктор Чилтон. Никаких связей.

Фредерик сконфужено посмотрел на Абеля. Абель продемонстрировал ему какую-то странную пантомиму из подмигиваний, проведения пальцем по шее и тычками в сторону пациента так, что Фредерик невольно прыснул, а Кроуфорд с подозрением заворочался на столе.

— Спокойней, агент, — ещё более кровожадно подмигнул Абель. — Последний узелок и… Готово. Можете вставать. Рана несерьёзная, но лучше активным спортом пока не заниматься.  
— Да без вас знаю.  
— Ну да. Судя по остальным швам на животе, вы либо регулярно ввязываетесь в поножовщину, либо обожаете шкварки на человеческом сале.

Агент Кроуфорд почему-то согнулся и сдавленно закашлялся, как будто ранение резко увеличило свою глубину и пронзило его насквозь.

— Шуточки у вас…  
— Вы привыкните, — жизнерадостно пообещал Фредерик.


	24. Chapter 24

Игры разума

— Ты должен ехать с Кроуфордом, — сказал на следующее утро Абель.  
— Что, прости? — переспросил Фредерик, потому что по многим причинам этой ночью совершенно не выспался и соображал туго. Ему даже показалось, что Абель успел приревновать его к агенту и теперь требовал, чтобы он, Фредерик, уезжал вместе с ним к чёртовой бабушке.

Вчера был на редкость суматошный вечер. В дом набилась толпа гостей, частью незваных. Произошло всамделишное покушение на убийство. Операция. Он узнал радостную весть. Почти дотемна они всё это отмечали, а потом на улице устроили конкурс снеговиков и под бдительным присмотром егерей запустили пару салютов. Гости разъехались за час до полуночи. Фредерик валился с ног и мечтал только о том, чтобы упасть в постель, но из-за наличия гостя, которого после ножевого было грешно укладывать на пол, смог упасть только в спальный мешок у камина. И с очень маленькой высоты, иначе бы отшиб себе всё. К счастью, Абель был рядом, а камин так дышал жаром, что рядом с ним было намного теплее, чем на кровати. Джек жаловался, что замёрз, как цуцик.

Наутро починить генератор оказалось значительно проще, чем вчера, в спешке и сумбуре. Проклятая мышь, хоть и не застряла, успела попортить контакты. Абель как раз скручивал зачищенные провода, а Фредерик собирал инструменты в ящик.

— Я сказал, что тебе надо поехать с этим агентом, раз уж твоя проблема разрешилась, и ты больше не беглец.  
— Хочешь от меня избавиться? Я так и знал.  
— Да нет. Ты же сам говорил, что тебе нужно улаживать какие-то дела дома и на работе. Что, уже раздумал?  
— А если раздумал? Не так уж и нужна мне эта работа. Джек сказал, что на моё месте уже другого директора нашли. И вообще…

— Не понять мне вас, психиатров. То ты рвался на волю, как блядская Дюймовочка. То тебя из дома не выгонишь…  
— Но я всё обдумал и принял решение.  
— А что нам с Френсисом делать? Галчонку нужна операция. В его случае - чем раньше, тем лучше. Я с ним поговорил. Он всё осознал и вдохновился. Я дам тебе визитку одного моего знакомого врача. Он в этом хорош…

— Но мы же хотели вместе поехать.  
— Боишься оставаться наедине с Френсисом?  
— Да нет. Хочу тебя в мэрию Нью-Йорка сводить. Поставить пару автографов в паре бумажек. Чистая формальность, — Фредерик невинно похлопал ресницами, нервно перебирая отвёртки, так что Абель ещё более подозрительно на него уставился.

— Тебя так запугали мои призрачные предки?  
— А причём тут призраки? Это моя личная инициатива. Ну, так что?  
— Как я поеду? У меня тут дом, корова, хозяйство. Как я всё это оставлю?  
— Попроси кого-нибудь приглядеть. Хотя бы своего племянника. Иначе зачем ещё нужны родственники. На неделю, не больше.  
— Может, в другой раз. Весной…  
— Знаю я вас, реднеков. Весной у тебя начнётся какая-нибудь посевная. Телёнок родится. И ты собирался кур заводить. И козу. Тебя потом вообще отсюда не вытащишь. Так что давай, через пару дней вместе с Джеком…

— Нет, Фредерик. В этот раз ты должен поехать без меня.  
— Но почему, Абель? Ты не хочешь обменяться кольцами?  
— Очень хочу. А ещё я хочу, чтобы у меня всё было, как в сказке. Чтобы ты сам ко мне вернулся, — Абель наматывал на провода изоленту, виток за витком. — Чтобы тебя отвлекали соблазны всяческие, чтобы разрывался между долгом и чувством, страдал там… Превозмог всё это и приехал ко мне.  
— И чтобы ты меня встретил с распростёртыми объятиями на всём готовеньком, — проворчал Фредерик.

— Отнюдь. Я тоже в это время буду мучиться в разлуке и психовать. Дрочить и плакать от своей никчёмности. Сочинять истории, как ты бросаешь меня ради Джонни Дэппа и по суду отбираешь у меня Фрэнсиса и кота. Я останусь совсем один, как сосёнка в поле. Найду того зелёного человечка с коноплёй и сторчусь нахер. Дом сожгу. Приедешь, а тут пепелище и только одичавший Буханчик доедает Морковку…

Фредерик тоже впечатлился сей мрачной картиной. Уж больно живо она нарисовалась в его воображении. Особенно образ горящего дома. Он даже вздрогнул, прогоняя его из головы. Абель не заметил, он уже заканчивал с починкой. Ещё раз придирчиво осмотрел скрутки проводов и включил. Генератор уже знакомо затрещал и всё-таки сменил щелчки на равномерный здоровый гул роторов.

— Всё. Пошли наверх. Сделаешь нам чаю, а то я заебался с этим ремонтом.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Фредерик, задумчиво почёсывая подбородок. — Я поеду.  
— Вот и правильно. Только про чай не забудь. Мне с двумя ложками сахара.  
— Но только после того, как ты мне расскажешь настоящую историю развода и исчезновения твоей ноги.  
— Я думал, тебе уже надоели мои охуительные истории.

Только Фредерик знал, насколько они могли надоесть, и именно поэтому хотел уже докопаться до истины, которая всё время околачивалась где-то рядом.

— Или рассказываешь, или агент Кроуфорд уезжает один, — Фредерик стоял на своём, тем самым мешая Абелю пройти к лестнице из подвала.  
— Ну, во-первых, эти два события между собой не связаны, — решил отделаться малой кровью Абель.  
— Уже лучше. Начни с развода.  
— Да там ничего интересного. Однажды я пришёл с работы, а дома шаром покати и на столе бумажка о расторжении брака. А ногу мне отрезали, когда я в порно снимался.  
— Чего? — округлил глаза Фредерик. — Правда?

Фредерик настолько растерялся, что не смог больше закрывать собой путь к бегству, чем Абель и воспользовался.

— Ну да. Я давно подозревал, что она мне изменяет…  
— Да я про ногу, дубина! — Фредерик бросился следом. — Как ты на это согласился вообще?  
— В молодости мне нужно было как-то зарабатывать, — пожал плечами Абель, не отвлекаясь от готовки чая. — Однажды я не очень внимательно прочитал сценарий. Особенно ту часть, где жанры и предупреждения. Обычно они все довольно однообразны, знаешь ли. Вначале всё было как обычно. Мы с партнёршей отрабатывали, а в конце мне отрезали ногу огро-омной бензопилой. Хотели и вторую, но тут ворвались полицейские и начался такой беспорядок. В общем, пришить ногу обратно не получилось.

— Боже, Абель, скажи мне, что это очередная байка.  
— Ну, одна из двух историй точно ложна, — пожал плечами Абель, как ни в чём ни бывало. — Выбирай сам.

Какой-то херовый получался выбор. Абель упорно не хотел давать однозначного ответа, и это немного пугало Фредерика. Он прикинул. Если байка про ногу правдива, то с женой снова могло случиться что-то непонятное и оттого не менее зловещее. Да ещё порево это кошмарное, в которое верить вот совершенно не хотелось. Бедный Абель…

***  
— А ты точно уверен, что Джеку уже можно за руль? — спросил шёпотом Фредерик, чтобы заснувший в спальном мешке агент Кроуфорд не услышал. На третью ночь Джеку стало совестно отнимать у хозяев их лежбище, и он перекочевал на пол. По бокам от него пригрелись Демон и Буханчик, потому что вообще-то это было их любимое спальное место.

— Конечно, можно, — в полусне пробормотал Абель. — У него есть водительские права и мы с ним не пили…  
— А вдруг рана откроется? — продолжал параноить Фредерик.  
— Не откроется. Я его хорошо зашил, — обиженно буркнул Абель и, перевернувшись на другой бок, сонно засопел.

Наверное, стоило прислушаться к тому, что он там ещё говорил, потому что утром Фредерика в постели не оказалось, а он никогда раньше Абеля не поднимался. В ванной было пусто. Только агент Кроуфорд, за здоровье которого так вчера переживали, уже сидел за столом и внаглую чем-то завтракал. Галчонок приволок с чердака здоровенный чемодан и придирчиво отбирал в него багаж. Он больше всех ждал этой поездки, как будто это его тут удерживали силой и вот, наконец-то, дали вольную.

— Фредерика не видел?  
— Он сказал, что нужно скотину покормить, — сообщил агент Кроуфорд.

Фредерик. Встал ни свет ни заря. Сам. И пошёл в коровник. Тоже сам. Утро казалось всё страньше и страньше.

В коровнике кроме коров никого не было. Так же, как и в амбаре, и в сарае, и среди снеговиков. Абель тяжко вздохнул, надел тёплые штаны и пошёл в лес.

***  
— Тебя так жестоко замучила ностальгия или ты напоследок в прятки вздумал играть?

Абель так и знал, что найдёт его в своём детском убежище. Туда ещё вели следы снегоступов, но и без них Абель бы нашёл дорогу. Фредерик сидел перед костром, который сам собрал и сам поджёг, затравлено и совсем не радостно глядя на Абеля, как на своего палача.

— Зачем ты пришёл? Ты мог упасть в берлогу или…  
— Ты тоже мог.  
— У меня снегоступы.  
— Чего ты боишься, Фредерик?

Фредерик спрятал руки под мышки и шмыгнул покрасневшим носом. Когда не надо, Абель умел быть чертовски проницательным. Над головой покачнулись замёрзшие костяные человечки, когда Фредерик привстал, чтобы освободить Абелю место на нагретой подстилке.

— Ну? Чего ты так испугался? — повторил он. — С тебя сняли все обвинения. Ты чист, как первый снег. Маньяка в штатах нет. Так чего ты боишься?  
— С чего ты взял, что я чего-то боюсь?  
— Ты взял с собой палатку, рюкзак жратвы и компас Галчонка. Это уже не говоря о снегоступах и ружье. Или ты собирался в Балтимор идти пешком? Так в чём дело? Выкладывай.

Фредерик нахохлился, как воробушек, и зарылся носом в воротник, будто замёрз или не хотел рассказывать. Абель притянул его к себе и прижал к груди.

— Ты будешь смеяться, — еле слышно буркнул Фредерик, как будто ребёнок, а не солидный психиатр, директор дурдома и автор нескольких книг.  
— Если всё дело в анекдоте, я буду хохотать, как припадочный. Жги, любовь моя, — совсем без улыбки сказал Абель, наглаживая своего воробушка по шапке.

Фредерик помолчал с минуту, собираясь с мыслями, и всё-таки решился.

— В общем… если бы такое рассказал мне кто-нибудь другой, как психиатр, я бы прописал ему хороших таблеток и закрыл в больнице на месяц, но это ты… Так что пообещай не сдавать меня коллегам.  
— Я не сдал тебя полицейским, когда тебя даже не знал. Давай уже рассказывай, а то я скоро полопаюсь от любопытства.

— Хорошо. Ты помнишь то, что мы видели в сундуке твоего дяди?

Абель нахмурился и несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы, будто проверял, его ли это вообще руки. Воспоминания были крайне херовыми.

— Видел, — коротко признался он. — И оно мне не понравилось.  
— Там всё было как будто на самом деле. Я долго обдумывал это, — продолжал Фредерик, и глаза его в свете костра болезненно заблестели. — И знаешь, мне начало казаться… Как тебе объяснить, чтобы ты понял… У психики есть такой защитный рефлекс, когда человек переживает слишком травматические для него события, то уходит очень глубоко в себя и выстраивают в своей голове целый мир, который полностью или частично отображает реальность. Окружение превращается в искажённую или зеркальную проекцию реального мира…

— Это как у Алисы в Стране Чудес, что ли? — догадался Абель.  
— Да, — кивнул Фредерик, хотя сравнение ему не понравилось. — И вот после того, что я увидел в этом сундуке… мне начало казаться, что мир вокруг меня — не реален, что он лишь отражает действительность. А то, что показало мне это жуткое сокровище — произошло на самом деле и, чтобы спрятаться от всего этого кошмара, я придумал тебя, Клаббер-хаус и всех остальных… Придумал себе увлекательное приключение, настолько оторванное от моей обычной жизни, чтобы ничто не могло напомнить мне.

— То есть, по-твоему, мы сейчас сидим в придуманном лесу, у придуманного костра? — на всякий случай уточнил Абель, потому что всё ещё пребывал в лёгком ахуе.

Вообще, иногда Абелю и самому казалось, что в какой-то момент жизни он уснул и отчего-то не проснулся, но предпочитал считать себя материалистом и не забивать себе голову всякой ерундой. С Фредериком было сложнее. Забивать голову ерундой было его профессией. Прямо видно было, что это его.

— Ну, сам посуди, — продолжал с жаром доказывать он. — Здесь всё время происходит какая-то чертовщина. Непонятно чей бык. Зелёные человечки, призраки. Этот ужасный сундук! В реальности так не бывает.

— Бывает и ещё как, — авторитетно заявил Абель. — И глюки здесь совершенно ни при чём. Странности и чертовщина происходят каждый день везде. Просто в больших городах слишком быстрый ритм жизни и больше народа. Люди просто не обращают внимания на эти странности, а если и замечают, то быстро забывают в потоке другой информации или находят какое-нибудь объяснение, типа «здесь снимали кино» или «мне пора в отпуск». Чем дальше от мегаполисов, тем меньше происшествий и больше внимания к странным мелочам. Вот и всё.

— Ты меня психом теперь считаешь, да?  
— Ты не псих, Фредерик. Ты просто запутался. Теперь пойдём домой?

Фредерик молча мотнул головой. Кажется, заверения Абеля его совсем не убедили. Что ж, придётся подождать. Абель осмотрелся. Рядом как раз лежал рюкзак, судя по торчащему из него батону колбасы, с провизией.

— Что тут у нас есть? — зашуршал он обёртками. — О! Зефирки. Обожаю их. Будешь?  
— Буду.  
Зефирки тут же были нанизаны на тонкие веточки и медленно и неотвратимо распухали над костром.

— Знаешь, — доверительно заговорил Абель. — Мне тоже как-то привиделось… Ну в тот раз, когда я накурился. Мы все были нарисованы. Я был полосатым котом, а ты — собакой с какой-то круглой кличкой.  
— Почему это я был собакой?  
— А я знаю? Наверное, потому что у меня был кот, а у тебя — собака. Егерьша вообще была носатым почтальоном с какими-то педофильскими усишками.  
— А Галчонок там тоже был? Кем?  
— Да. Галчонок был… Галчонком, и всё время повторял «Кто там?» Классная была трава. Теперь твоя очередь.

— Я не буду курить травку, — насторожился Фредерик.  
— Да у меня и нет больше. Теперь ты рассказывай про свой идеальный мир мечты. Кто кем был? Это же как с наркотическим приходом?

Фредерик уже и сам жалел, что начал этот разговор, но Абель не собирался отступать. Если всё время в одиночку думать о какой-нибудь хуйне, то у кого угодно крыша поедет. Поэтому надо хуйнёй делиться.

— Не всё же мне рассказывать тебе байки, — как можно более раздолбайски попросил Абель, чтобы Фредерик, не дай боги, не сравнил всё это с приёмом у психиатра. — Развлеки и ты меня весёлой историей. Кто все эти люди, которые нас окружают? Какие-нибудь твои знакомые по работе?  
— Ну, не совсем, — неохотно начал Фредерик. — На самом деле всё довольно логично. Егеря — это стражи закона, потому что полиции и федералам я с некоторых пор не доверял. Галчонок — мой животный страх. Он действует на инстинктах. Мужья-сыроделы — проекция идеальной пары, они появились, когда мы с тобой стали встречаться и я стал задумываться о семье. Про животных я тоже размышлял, но смог проассоциировать только Грэма. А ты…

— Значит, по-твоему, и я нереален? — Абель состроил обиженную физиономию и набил рот зефирками. Обжёгся, но выплюнуть не позволила жадность.  
— Было бы странно, если бы кроме меня в придуманном мире сидел ещё один реальный человек. К тому же, многое подтверждает, что ты плод моего воображения.

Абель с болью в пищеводе проглотил ещё горячие зефирки и уставился на Фредерика.

— Например?  
— Ты ни разу не смог рассказать мне правдивой истории про свои несчастья. Потому что и сам их не знаешь.  
— Я-то знаю.  
— Так скажи уже.  
— Это очередной хитрый план, чтобы выпытать мой страшный секрет. И я не поддамся, — гордо не поддался доктор Гидеон.

— А знаешь, кем был ты? - мстительно спросил Фредерик.  
— Кем?  
— Ты… — Фредерик заколебался, насаживая на ветку новые зефирки. — Ты был моим сожалением.

То, с каким тоном это произнёс Фредерик, Абелю не понравилось, но выдавать своё беспокойство было бы рискованно.

— Это как? Ты о ком-то сожалел в своей псевдо-реальной жизни? — ревниво спросил он.  
— Ничего особенного. Просто человек, с которым я мог бы связать свою жизнь, если бы не определённые печальные события. Здесь всё по-другому. И теперь мне ещё меньше хочется покидать тебя и этот дом…

— Дом… — повторил Абель. — А что, кстати, символизирует дом?  
— Дом - это всегда тело, — уже не боясь насмешек, делился Фредерик своими измышлениями. — Моё тело было в упадке. Мне пришлось его чинить и отмывать. Каждый его этаж - это уровень сознания. Где-то я обретаюсь постоянно, куда-то я стараюсь не заглядывать. И знаешь, — Фредерик подмигнул Абелю. — В последние месяцы мне стало действительно комфортно в этом доме, в смысле, в своём теле. И довольно символично, что генератор — сердце дома — сломался именно перед приездом Кроуфорда.

— Как это связано? — искренне не понял Абель, хотя ещё меньше он понял, почему это ЕГО дом олицетворяет тело Фредерика.

— Это самое главное подтверждение моей теории. Что-то произошло вовне, из-за чего снаружи до меня смогли достучаться. Поэтому здесь и появился Джек.  
— Знаешь, Фредерик, очень зря ты не взял с собой чего-нибудь покрепче растворимого кофе, — признался Абель.

— Ты обещал слушать, так теперь не отнекивайся, — Фредерик мстительно толкнул его в бок. — Вот ты никогда не замечал, что когда в твоей жизни должны произойти какие-то серьёзные перемены, с твоим телом происходит какая-нибудь неприятность? От насморка до желудочного гриппа. Это всё оттого, что на подсознательном уровне твой опыт противится новшествам. Агент Кроуфорд должен был принести новость, которой моя консервативная часть боялась настолько, что парализовала всю систему, а Галчонок даже попытался её убрать. И если я отправлюсь с Джеком в реальный мир, имея при себе только Фрэнсиса, я вполне себе рискую очнуться в палате псих-больницы. Или ещё где-нибудь, похуже…

— Красивая теория, — Абель нанизал на ветку последнюю зефирку и бросил опустевший пакет в костёр. — Мне всё нравится, но в ней есть один изъян, который портит весь натюрморт.  
— Какой изъян? — не поверил Фредерик, потому что за всё это время уж наверняка рассмотрел все слабые стороны своей теории.

— Всё то же самое, всю эту легенду о придуманном мире мог бы рассказать и я. И Галчонок. Потому что в сундуке дяди Теодора мы видели совсем разные истории. Каждый окунулся в свой кошмар, от которого можно было бы придумать себе не одну ебанутую страну чудес, а все десять. А как мы уже говорили с тобой, три человека не могут наблюдать один и тот же глюк. Это только вирусными заболеваниями все вместе болеют.

— Это тоже может быть уловкой моего подсознания. Я ведь не могу знать точно, что вы там видели.  
— А хочешь узнать? Галчонок мне рассказал по большому секрету, что видел в сундуке, потому что один фрагмент довольно сильно его шокировал… Так что ему ни слова. Ну так что? Хочешь?

Фредерик кивнул, хотя и сам не знал.

— Ты катился по мостовой в инвалидном кресле...  
— Замолчи!

Для верности Фредерик зажал Абелю рот руками, но тот и не пытался освободиться или сказать ещё что-то. Так и сидел, внимательно разглядывая Фредерика, пока тот не успокоился. Руки безвольно упали на колени.

— Ты как?  
Вместо ответа Фредерик зачерпнул охапку снега и растёр по лицу. Абель подумал и сделал так же. Действительно бодрило и освежало.

— Вот же сраная поебень! — вырвалось у Фредерика. — Что же это за клад был, Абель? А?  
— Ну… — он на минуту задумался. — Мы видели то, что могло произойти, но не произошло. И слава богу. Пойдём домой, а то там Галчонок наедине с агентом остался. Как бы чего не вышло…  
— Но Абель! Что если я уеду, а?..

Фредерик продолжал сидеть у костра, вжав голову в плечи. Щёки раскраснелись. На бровях и ресницах после умывания ещё искрились снежинки. «Такой красивый», — подумал Абель.

— Даже если всё это выдумка, ничего не случится, Фредерик, — заговорил он, как можно более уверенно, так чтобы эта уверенность передалась и Фредерику. — Если ты действительно любишь меня и захочешь вернуться в Клаббер-хаус, никакие лекарства, психиатры и сам сатана не сможет тебя выцарапать. И знаешь, как всё будет? Ты приедешь в Балтимор, увидишь, что город ничуть не изменился, уладишь все дела и вернёшься домой, ко мне. И всё будет о-ху-ен-но.

Абель притянул Фредерика к себе и поцеловал.


	25. Chapter 25

Эпилог

Из Клаббер-хауса они уезжали грунтовой дорогой, потому что зимой индейская тропа хоть и была самым коротким путём, но совершенно непроходимым. Это была другая машина и другой водитель. На заднем сидении вместо Буханчика беспокойно болтался от окна к окну Френсис.

На коленях у Фредерика лежала одна из тех жутких куколок. Кроличий череп с птичьими лапками на тряпичном теле. В пустых глазницах подмигивали зелёное бутылочное стекло и металлическая пуговица. Наверное, она до чёртиков пугала Джека. Фредерик тоже не хотел её брать, но Абель убедил, что это сильно-могучий оберег. И теперь Фредерик неосознанно обводил пальцами костяные глазницы, с тревогой вглядываясь в кипельно-белый пейзаж бескрайних полей. Эту белизну разбавляли только редкие чернеющими на ней чёрточки столбов и деревьев. Их было немного, но все эти отметины чередовались в какой-то определённо завораживающей последовательности. Педантично и с первобытным страхом он отсчитывал каждую незначительную чёрточку, как часовая стрелка отсчитывает каждый час, минуту, секунду...

«Сорок семь, сорок восемь…»

Пока что всё было хорошо. Джек ровно вёл машину, периодически ворча себе под нос. Наверное, ему не понравился тот дирстокер, который подарил ему Галчонок, вместо уничтоженной Демоном федоры. Фредерик его не слушал и не отвлекался от счёта.

«Сто десять, сто одиннадцать…»

Фредерик не загадывал точного числа, но уже заранее предчувствовал, когда наступит именно та точка, которая объяснит всё. Сейчас они быстро проехали Корнфилд, который представлял пересечение улицы с двумя переулками, и поехали дальше. Поля стали перемежаться маленькими островками кустарников и рощиц. Уже совсем скоро.

«Сто тридцать два, сто тридцать три…»

Машину чуть повело и они выехали на главную трассу. Указателей стало больше, а вид за окном всё более… населённым. Мимо проносились другие автомобили, грузовики и даже один мотоциклист.

«Сто девяносто восемь, сто девяносто девять…»

Впереди дорога пропадала в утреннем морозном тумане. Оттуда выныривали светящиеся глаза встречных автомобилей. Столбы указателей еле проглядывались. Джек включил противотуманки, а Фредерик крепко зажмурился.

«Сейчас».

Никаких перемен Фредерик не почувствовал и осторожно открыл глаза. С коленей на него по-прежнему смотрел разными глазами кроличий череп. Туман за окном был уже совсем слабеньким, истончался и быстро шёл на убыль. Справа за рулём всё так же сидел Джек Кроуфорд. На голове у него всё так же красовался потрёпанный дирстокер. На заднем сидении Галчонок, устав от метаний, листал взятую с чердака книжку и всё чаще клевал носом. Попсовая мелодия заиграла так внезапно, что Фредерик вздрогнул и схватился за сердце.

\- Посмотри, кто звонит, - кивнул подбородком Джек, не отвлекаясь от вождения.  
\- Номер незнакомый.  
\- Включи громкую связь.

В динамиках что-то жутко заскрежетало, заскрипело, и до неузнаваемости искажённый голос Абеля радостно, точно он был под градусом, выпалил:

\- Агент, передай трубку моему бойфренду!  
\- Я слушаю тебя! Зачем ты звонишь? Я что-то забыл? – спросил Фредерик.

Спохватившись, он отключил громкую связь и плотно прижал телефон к уху, как будто Джек мог его подслушать.

\- Я соскучился, - томно прошептал Абель. На фоне продолжало что-то громыхать и повизгивать, как будто Абель звонил со скотобойни.  
\- Я тоже. Постой, у нас же нет телефона. Откуда ты звонишь?  
\- Я у наших друзей, нашей идеальной проекции семьи. Хреновые идеалы у тебя, если честно, Фредерик. Тобиас пиликает на скрипке, Франклин ему подпевает. И Риба ещё скачет, как молодой гиппопотам.  
\- Весело тебе должно быть.

\- Я скоро оглохну, как дядя Теодор. Галчонок как? Не психует? Агенту наново горло не полоснул?  
\- Нет. Всё в порядке.  
\- Хорошо. Фредерик, кстати… А ты? Как он, твой идеальный мир? Не начал пропадать?  
\- Нет, Абель. Я по-прежнему тебя люблю.  
\- Я тоже.

Фредерик отключил телефон и вернул на место. После разговора с Абелем последние сомнения отпустили. Теперь он совершенно точно знал, что всё будет именно так, как они хотели. О-ху-енно. И никак иначе.

Конец.


	26. Chapter 26

Неудачные дубли

Небольшие отрывки, которые не вошли. Некоторые показались мне забавными, поэтому я решила выложить всё это эдаким бонусом. На свой страх и риск.

***  
— А вы не могли бы пока на улицу пойти? А то там дети совсем одни, а у Галчонка коробка с просроченными петардами и зажигалка. Как бы лес не сожгли.  
Франклин с Тобиасом тут же кинулись на улицу, потому что там была их дочь, а егеря последовали за ними, потому что там в буквально шаговой доступности был их лес и казённые снегоходы.

***  
— У тебя волшебные руки.  
— Ещё бы, — не без гордости, хмыкнул Абель. — Одно время я даже хотел стать массажистом, но внутренний мир меня как-то больше привлекал…

***  
— Да потому что нельзя думать только о себе, Фредерик!  
— Да потому что нельзя думать всё время о других! Кто о тебе подумает?

***  
— Френсис её не напугал?  
— Зачем ему пугать Рибу? Она же девчонка, а не стрёмный бородатый мужик из леса. Галчонок наоборот, перед ней хвост распустил, чтобы понравится. У неё не было шансов. Думаю, они подружились.  
— Говорить о пестиках и тычинках с ним будешь ты.  
— Как скажешь. Мамочка.

***  
— И что же, если я уеду, обратно ты меня уже не пустишь?  
— Ссаными тряпками буду гонять по всему ранчо, — мрачно буркнул он, но как-то не серьёзно.

***  
— Я хочу целиком на кровать. У меня ноги замёрзли, — признался Абель.  
— Нога, Абель. У тебя плохо с математикой…  
— Ах, ты математик!..

***  
— Не знал, что ты из этих, — хмыкнул Абель, всё-таки подтаскивая свою недотрогу за ноги и стягивая штаны вместе с трусами.  
— Каких этих? — насторожился Фредерик, всё это позволяя.  
— Ну, которым нравятся безногие. Безрукие… — Абель стянул через голову уже свои футболки-рубашки, не расстёгивая пуговиц. — Безголовые.  
— Особенно безголовые, — фыркнул Фредерик, поёжившись от холода. — Был у меня один такой пациент. Ох…  
— Расскажешь?  
— Тебе действительно хочется об этом слушать именно сейчас?  
— Я же из этих. Которым нравятся слушать стрёмные байки. Давай, Фредерик. Я слушаю.  
— Мой пациент, он… любил ампути.  
— Как мило звучит. Ампути…  
— По-своему… любил, — продолжал Фредерик, выгибаясь навстречу ласкам. — Любил сам их делать. Понимаешь?  
— Понимаю.  
— Господи, Абель… это херовая тема. Лучше иди сюда.

***  
Агента с ранением уложили на хозяйскую кровать, а гостей позвали в дом, хотя они не очень-то и рвались. На улице в это время происходило всё веселье. Ёлка стояла нарядная и совсем чуть-чуть зловещая. Тайянита лепил снеговика. Тобиас с Галчонком, судя по масштабам, взялись за строительство крепости. Риба фотографировала всех подряд, но с удовольствием позировала ей только егерьша, принимая разной степени фривольные позы на фоне ёлки.  
Но Фредерик был неумолим. Нужно было съесть всё то, что было приготовлено, несмотря ни на что. Только Тайянита отказался. Сказал, что поедет отмечать дома, с семьёй. Фредди осталась, хотя её-то как раз и не звали.  
— Так что всё-таки произошло? — спросила она, отсортировавывая из салата кусочки салями. — Чего вы так трогательно начали прощаться?  
— И зачем Фрэнсис воткнул в него ножницы, — присоединился Франклин, который успел отлежаться и оправится от шока. Теперь на его месте полёживал агент Кроуфорд  
— Вот и мне интересно, — проворчал с кровати агент Кроуфорд, пытаясь съесть уже куриную ножку, пока доставучий кот не вытащил её прямо из-под носа. К едокам за столом он не лез, а с постели было удобно.  
Фредерик, запинаясь поведал всю истории, так что гости заслушались.  
— Я так и знала! — хлопнула по столу Фредди, когда рассказ подошёл к концу. — В полицейском участке же висела чёрно-белая распечатка, один в один похожа. Всё время перед глазами! Но вы были таким рохлей, что я подумала, что вы просто похожи.  
— Он и остался рохлей, — хмыкнул агент Кроуфорд, но шутку отчего-то никто не понял.


End file.
